Secret War
by LynMcCallum
Summary: Okay, story picks up after Rose leaves the Academy and goes to Russia. There she meets someone unexpected who knows Dimitri. She learns things about the Royal Court and that not all Guardians are to be trusted RxR! DimitrixRose M chapters will be separate
1. Chapter 1

_Okay so this is my first attempt at writing a Vampire Academy fanfic so here it is... _

Chapter 1

I was here after what felt like forever. I was in Russia now. For the first few days Adrian didn't visit in my dreams but then he appeared again and he almost seemed shy. It was kinda cute. He thought that I needed space from everything and he heard about Lisa's reluctance to let me go. Anger flared when I thought about how she wanted me to stay by her still. She knew that I loved Dimitri now and yet she couldn't understand why I needed to do this for him.

We both knew that she would do this had it been for Christian who had been turned Strigoi but her selfishness just wouldn't let me go. It was always about her, it's always what she needs and wants but never me. Only Dimitri and occasionally my mother ever put me first. Sometimes I wondered whether Lisa ever knew how I felt at all. I mean, just because she was Moroi and she was a Royal didn't mean that she had to take that attitude with me. It wasn't fair; she couldn't even let my wishes be the priority just this once. I had never asked her for anything.

Blinking I shook the ugly thoughts away and pushed the dark cloud threatening to crush me. It was happening quite a lot recently since I arrived here in Russia. Every now and then if I thought about things for too long I would start hating. Damn something was going wrong with my head.

Looking around I tried to recognise the settings around me. Finding a run down house was a lot harder than I realised. Sighing I sat on a trunk of a cut down tree and rested. I'd been walking for a while now and sleep was beginning to catch up with me. Suddenly I felt the odd suppression of my mind and my senses became alert. Darting my eyes around me I looked for any movement.

"Hi," a girl around my age smiled cheerily. She was hanging upside down and her twin tails dangled. She had black hair with red streaks. She wore sunglasses which was odd considering how there wasn't really any sunlight in the woods. She had a buttoned up trench coat and ragged jeans.

"Isn't that dangerous?" I asked cautiously.

"Not if you know what trees are stable and which ones aren't. You look lost, need any help?"

"I'm fine," I told her bluntly. "What're you doing dangling off a tree?"

"It's what I do, I like scaring the shit out of people then help them after," she grinned. "Only you didn't get scared, you really are a fighter."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean you don't just take shit and accept it. You do things your own way; you do things the way you think is right. Hence you're not asking for help and you're here on your own in Russia. I wonder how long you decide to go on like this…"

"I don't know what you're talking about kid." I grunted. Besides, I didn't know whether anyone spoke English so I couldn't ask for help. I kept looking for the Strigoi I could sense but I couldn't see anyone other than us two. Looking at her again I couldn't see any features that would indicate Strigoi but then again most of her was covered up.

"Look," she flipped and landed a few feet ahead of me. "I may like dangling from a tree but I have things I gotta do. So are you coming or are you waiting for a Strigoi to jump you? Just to say, they ain't gonna do that, not on my turf. They might stop you but they won't attack unless they consider you a threat. And," she ran over and suddenly wrapped her arms around me. "Now they'll know you're not. Follow me if you want, if not town's that way." She pointed behind me and started walking.

I sat there for a few more moments just staring at her retrieving form. I couldn't really understand what she meant but I had nothing to lose following her so I did but I kept my distance. One thing that surprised me, she knew about Strigoi. I thought about the possibility of her being a guardian but she looked too young. Then she mentioned about Strigoi not attacking on her turf. I thought about what that could mean but I came up with nothing.

I wasn't sure how long we walked for but when we got out of the forest I was shocked and felt like fainting. In front of me stood the run down house that I had been looking for. I stared at her quizzically as she leapt over the fence with ease. She turned around and gestured for me to follow her. Slowly I forced myself forward. One moment she was looking at me impatiently, the next she was next to me.

"He isn't here so let's go," she tugged my arm making me walk faster. I was too shocked to have done anything. I realised that this momentary lack of composure could've cost me my life but she didn't take advantage of me. The only thing she did was drag me into the house.

"Who isn't here?" there was no way she could know that I was looking for someone. I mean no one knew that I was looking for him except for Lisa. Well, Adrian knew now because she'd told him. When we asked me to confirm that it was true, he told me I was crazy. That he didn't know this was what he had in mind when he lent me the money. He had thought that I was merely trying to get away from everyone for a while. He also said that had he known that was my intention from the beginning he never would've lent me the money but we both knew that I could've gotten around that. We both knew that I was going to leave anyway.

"Dimi."

"Dimi?"

"You're looking for him aren't you? There's no way I got the wrong person…" She started circling me and then a smile spread across her face when she lifted my hair up showing my molnija marks. "You are Roza."

"How do you know these things?" I snapped and pulled away from her. "Who are you and what are you?"

"Oh come on Roza, you can't be stupid and smart at the same time. What're your instincts telling you?"

"They're telling me that you're dead."

"They're right."

"So give me ten reasons why I shouldn't kill you right now Strigoi?"

"I can't give you ten but I can think of a few. You won't win; I can beat you with my eyes closed. I'm supposed to train you. And you have no hope of seeing Dimi unless I train you. You have potential Roza, I can sense that. You will become the world's best guardian some day or one of the best of us but right now, you're torn and you're still just a little bud waiting to bloom. You're getting there and I'm just here to help speed up the process."

"Just who the hell is Dimi and how do you know me?"

"Oh yeah, he hates that name so there's no way any would know about it. You are Dimitri Belikov's lover right?" she clocked her head to the side. "You're not a virgin; that much I'm sure of."

"That's none of your business Strigoi now tell me where he is."

"Can't."

"Can't or won't."

"Both, Dimi moves around a lot. See he's still trying to understand a few things and he was shocked to hell to see me those few weeks ago. He never did hear about what happened to me so it took a bit of explaining. When we caught up with one another he told me about you while trying to control his thirst. We dealt with that and he moved on. He knew you'd be here though. He'd left you enough information about his life to be able to anticipate his movements so you've made a start. You've found the house. Now it's time for the much harder part, the training and waiting."

"You've completely lost me."

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Um…" I thought about it and I actually couldn't even remember.

"Then let's eat!" she grinned enthusiastically and reached out to me. My hand immediately went for the silver stake but as soon as it was out of the sheath it flew out of my hands. My eyes followed it as if floated and sat on the side table harmlessly. "I'd prefer it if that didn't touch me."

"What did you do?"

"I might answer that question some other time. And I wasn't planning on eating you either, you're not my type," she made a face and grabbed my arm and tugged me into the kitchen which was downstairs. Despite the run down look from the outside, the interior looked well take care of. There was a large marble work counter in the centre with a lot of sharp looking knives and cooking utensils. I was cautious of her movements and sat down as she dug around in the fridge. "So when did you decide to leave that hell hole?"

"What?"

"You know; that school that they train guardians in. When did you decide to leave?"

"A couple of weeks ago."

"You've done quite well in getting here then," she smiled. I watched in awe as her hair moved with her movement. The black strands were beautiful and seemed to shine slightly depending on the light. Her smile widened when she noticed I kept my eyes on her hair. "Even the dead want to keep their looks Roza. I might be dead but I'm still a girl. You look a little roughed up." I scoffed at her understatement. I haven't had a decent bath or pampering of any sort for what felt like years. "There's a bathroom down the end of the hall to use later."

"Thanks." I said uncertainly. She wasn't acting like a Strigoi at all. I mean, I knew that Strigoi could act to get what they wanted, that they could act as nice as they wanted to get their prey but she was just plain out of line. She actually seemed nice and she really didn't seem like she had any intentions of harming me.

Looking up at her face again I noticed she took her shades off and her eyes were mesmerising. Her irises were a vibrant violet colour with a red rim. I noticed that she was using make-up to cover her paleness. A small spot where she must've accidentally wiped showed almost white skin. She was patient with my assessing simply sitting on the counter and swinging her legs. She reminded me of a small child and the fact that she was a Strigoi just messed everything up.

"So I hope you like steak Roza coz that's all I have tonight I'm afraid."

"Oh yeah that's fine thanks." I smiled nervously.

"Spit it out, there's something you want to say right?" I recoiled and thought about the words carefully.

"Why are you doing all of this?"

"Coz I feel like it and I had nothing to do anyway. And I owe Dimi and I really wanted to meet the girl who stole his heart. I mean come on, you're the only one who can render that man speechless and make him fall over himself trying to save you. I wanted to meet the girl he talked so much about. You're the only girl he actually has to control himself around because you always put him to the test apparently."

"What'd you mean?"

"You can see through him and not many people can do that. Not to mention you set him on edge."

"Set him on edge?"

"I'll let him explain it," she smirked and there was a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "So you see. I wanted to meet the person who's so important to him."

"How do you know him?"

"He's my younger cousin."

"Younger?"

"I'm older than you think."

"I can tell." I snorted. "So why aren't you killing me?"

"I don't feel like it."

"You're a Strigoi."

"You say that as if that means anything."

"But it does. Strigois kill, they hunt and they feed on blood."

"I do do that."

"Then why aren't you killing me?"

"I said it before, I don't fee like it. If you expect me to be a killer who kills anyone I see you've got another thing coming Roza," she shook her head.

"But why aren't you? Are you just hiding it so that you can enjoy the thrill of betrayal? Of luring me in then killing me later?"

"If I did that Dimi would tear my head off," she grinned.

"But it's in your character! This doesn't make any sense."

"It shouldn't. That's why you've got a lot to learn Roza. I refuse to start the lessons tonight, you need rest and to clear your head. We'll start when you're ready but I will not explain anything until you are prepared to accept a new concept." There was a finality in her tone and for once I didn't see her as a little bouncy girl, I saw her as someone with power. Someone who could crush me in less than a second. I shut my mouth before I said something that would make her lose her temper.

"Do you dance?" she asked.

"What?"

"Do you dance?"

"Depends what kind you mean, not ballroom."

"How about just letting music flow and take charge?"

"Like discos yeah."

"Good."

"Why?"

"You'll see later," she smiled and went back to cooking.

"When was the last time you saw Dimitri?"

"Last week, he sensed that you were in Russia and took off like there was no tomorrow."

I felt my chest clench and tears threatened to fall.

"Oh I didn't mean that he didn't want to see you," she added hastily. "Well he didn't but he did. It's really complicated you see. He hasn't quite got the control yet so he didn't want you to be near him in case he lost it. That's what I'm here for, I'm going to train you until he's satisfied that you can hold yourself against him in case he did lose it."

"There's a lot I don't understand."

"I know, that's what he said too. He was so frustrated since it was almost like he was back in school. It was so funny trying to explain things to him and man was he difficult. He kept going on about how there was no other way. That he would have to set things up to train you so that you could kill him. For the first couple of days he refused to believe that there was another option but then I managed to drill the whole 'The only way a Strigoi can live is killing Morois and humans' belief out of him. I wonder how long it'll take for you to accept it."

"Who knows? Only time will tell."

"Hey you actually made a smart comment, I'm impressed," she laughed and I flipped her.

The guardian side of me was still screaming at me to try and kill her even if I died trying but the younger teenager side of me wanted to trust her. I started having a mental argument with myself and it was starting to drive me crazy. Then a sudden wash of calmness fell over me and I revelled in it. I hadn't felt like this since, well since before returning to the academy. But if I didn't return to the academy I never would've known Dimitri and that I knew was something neither of us wished to change.

"You must be really hungry," she smiled and set the plate in front of me. I noticed how rare her steak was but didn't comment. She was a Strigoi after all and I supposed despite what she was going to explain to me in the course of our meeting, there were still some things that couldn't be changed. "Okay, you have two choices, you can either sleep in the room at the back that leads to the garden or you can have the front room that leads to the forest."

"Um… Can I stay in the one with the forest please?"

"Good choice. Oh and if you see Strigoi in this house, please refrain from trying to stab them. I don't think they'd like that very much and they might break your arm by accident to disable you."

"I thought you said they wouldn't touch me."

"It's hardly fair if you are about to stab them in the chest with a stake is it?"

"I guess not…"

"Exactly, even if they act like jerks, just flip them off or even better try to match them with insults. It amuses them and it'll make them like you and accept you even more."

"Do I want them accepting me?"

"It might not be a bad thing to have some people to trust here in Russia Roza. The people you think you can trust might end up being the people who will betray you the most. Make sure you're careful if you decide to go out there on your own again. People become corrupt when it comes to control and power and I would advise you not to run with the Guardians here."

"Why not?"

"Just trust me, there are very few who actually do their jobs around here."

"But Dimitri came from here!" I protested.

"Things have changed since he left, just be careful is all I'm saying. I'm not saying that guardians are bad, I'm just saying that you need to be careful what you say around them. Word travels fast here back to main headquarters. Am I right in saying that you don't want certain people to know where you are at the moment? Especially that Dragomir girl?"

I nodded.

"Just watch out."

Her words were imprinted in my mind for the whole night and I couldn't stop thinking about how close I seem to be to reaching Dimitri and yet so close. I ran through the conversation that I had and finally realised I didn't know her name. it seemed to completely slip both our minds since we never did have an introduction, just a very strange meeting. Sitting up I stared into the forest watched a few Strigois walking down the path leading to the front door. Then somewhere along the night I fell asleep.

* * *

_Okay so there are some new concepts that Rose is going to have to deal with from now on. I mean, she's never heard of friendly Strigois before. It's supposed to be impossible so is there hope yet for Dimitri? Plz RxR_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay so in the last chapter Rose met a Strigoi girl who honestly doesn't want to kill her or harm her in anyway other than possibly in training. So what's the story behind it? Why is she different? What happened to the Strigoi girl?  
**_

* * *

Chapter 2

I woke up to the scent and sound of sizzling bacon and eggs. Groggily I woke up and pulled myself out of bed. It took me a few moments to remember where I was. For a moment I thought that I was still at the Academy since I was sleeping in a bed. But then again, if I was back at the Academy I wouldn't be hearing sizzling bacon. My muscles felt relaxed which was a surprise and I didn't stink thanks to the long bath I had last night. I was still trying to get around the concept of living in a house with a Strigoi in it.

Slowly I got up and pulled my clothes on. The house was a little cold to my liking but I couldn't complain since I was still alive and had a place to crash. Hell I couldn't actually believe that I had such a nice sleep. It definitely wasn't something I expected. I didn't even have a nightmare last night which was new. I felt safe which was stupid considering how I was in a house with god knows how many Strigoi. Pulling my boots on I opened the door and walked into a Strigoi. Pulling my fist back I swung it only to have my arm caught.

"Whoa steady there petal," he laughed and stared at me with blue eyes. He had beautiful blond hair that seemed to spike in all directions. "Wow you do smell good. I take it you're Roza?" I couldn't do anything so I just nodded and stared at him. "Riya (pronounced ri-yah) did say something about taking in a Guardian. Didn't expect her to be serious though. Now are you going to be good or am I going to have to hold onto you the whole time?"

"Oi Luka leave the poor girl alone and get your ass in here!" I didn't recognise this voice but from the guy's flinch she must be strong. Or that he's had bad experiences with disobeying her. He let me go and gestured for me to follow him. I noticed that all the windows were blocked and oddly enough there was a friendly atmosphere. Although with the Strigoi in here it had my senses doing flips.

Going back into the kitchen, there was another girl sitting on the counter trying to fix something on her laptop and the girl who picked me up last night was there at the stove.

"Yo Roza you like bacon and eggs right?" I nodded and sat down.

"Okay I have no idea who any of you people are." I admitted.

"Oh god yeah sorry I completely forgot." The black haired girl slapped her forehead and set the food down. "Okay, that blonde guy there is Luka."

"Yo." Luka gave a grin and a wiggle of his brows that just brought a smile to my lips. He seemed to easy going it was impossible not to smile.

"She's Zana, short for Roksana."

"Heya kiddo, welcome to loony house. Luka come help me with this already." Zana growled. She had long wavy brown curls that cascaded down her back and glasses framed her eyes. I didn't know that it was possible for Strigoi to need them. She must've seen me staring because she smiled. "Part of the style." Zana looked like she was in her mid twenties and Luka mid thirties.

"What about you?" I asked staring at the black haired girl.

"What about me?"

"What's your name?"

"Didn't I tell you yesterday?" she frowned.

"No."

"Whoops, I'm Riya."

"Are there any more of you?" I asked awkwardly.

"Yeah but they're not in the house at the moment." Luka grinned. "Don't worry we won't bite if you don't want us to."

"She's taken Luka." Zana rolled her eyes. "Didn't you listen at all last night?"

"Aww, are you jealous?" Luka teased and I realised that if she could Zana would've blushed. Instead she flipped him.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Riya asked gesturing at the food.

"The bed was really comfy." I nodded. "I didn't know that Strigois ate."

"It's just me really; I love food too much to let it go." Riya grinned sheepishly and she looked really cute.

"So how old are you?"

"Theoretically or realistically?"

"Both."

"I died when I was 17 and that was a few decades ago."

"Cool so technically, you're a year younger than me." I grinned at her.

"Realistically I'm old enough to be your Mum." Riya rolled her eyes.

"Well let's not go into that." I shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh don't worry, I don't have a granny attitude." Riya waved nonchalantly.

"So you mentioned about Strigoi not needing to kill."

"I said nothing of the sort!" Riya protested.

"I think she's going to need a very long explanation Riya." Zana sighed turning to face me. Luka seemed to finish what he was doing too and looked at me.

"Look little petal, why don't you finish eating first and we'll try to explain?" Luka suggested. Nodding I polished off my plate and I had to admit, Riya was one hell of a cook!

"Can you tell me how you met?" I asked settling in the sofa.

"Well, now that was an interesting story!" Riya laughed.

"For you." Zana growled.

"Aw baby just because she kicked your pretty ass." Luka teased.

"She did not kick my ass," she seethed but from the tone of her voice I knew that either way she'd lost the fight. I mean come on why else would she be so pissed off. Zana had probably expected to be able to take on the small looking girl and got whipped.

"Well, I think it took me around half a year to get this thirst issue under control then another 5 years before I met Luka. I met him first, he was a guardian turned Strigoi." Riya explained.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for Riya I'd be dead right now. She saved me from the clutches of my own friends."

"They were going to kill you." I stated.

"Yeah, I mean it's drilled into your system and all since the beginning remember?" Luka smiled grimly.

"Yeah I know." I nodded.

"So yeah I helped out Luka and well forced him to not hunt people. Luka wasn't the first person I tried to help I have to admit but he was the first one that I managed to help."

"What happened to the others?"

"I had to kill them." Riya stated with a dead tone. "I tried to get them to control their thirst and divert the hunger towards criminals and animals instead but it didn't work. Luka was the first one to actually let me help."

"Hey what can I say, I have a strong will."

"Says the guy who'd killed how many before he got hunted down by the Guardians?" Riya smirked with a playful tone. For some reason this didn't seem to be a touchy subject for them.

"Alright you got me there." Luka scoffed and leaned back into the sofa.

"So yeah, Luka helped me sort out this house and we managed to find our place in this town. We managed to find work and I kept an eye out for any new comers who weren't human." Riya explained. "Next up I think a few months after there's this guy called Cain. Then around a year after I was walking home one night when Zana appeared and let me tell ya, she was one hungry bitch."

"Alright rub it in why don't you?" Zana grumbled but there was a twinkle of amusement in her eyes. Obviously the story was a bit funny even for the seemingly uptight Strigoi.

"Just to say Roza, I was eating a really hard candy cane at the time. So when she jumped me, I shoved it in her mouth and dragged her back to the house after binding her." Riya grinned. "It took a few days for Zana to get sated; she was a new born and the Strigoi and left her for dead since they wanted her to destroy the town."

"Wow…" I breathed and let their words soak in. Strigoi managing to control their thirst, this was definitely news to me. "Did the Strigoi who turned you ever return?"

"That was a fun exercise." Luka grinned maliciously and for a moment I caught the warrior beneath his playful character. I fought back a shudder and Riya smiled at me.

"It's alright, it'll take a while for you to get the hang of but if Dimi managed it, I think you could too."

"You really should stop calling him that, one of these days he's going to come up with something you'd hate and get payback." Zana chastised.

"That guy will never be able to think up a hateable nickname." Riya waved it off.

"So let me get this straight, out of you three, Riya is the oldest Strigoi." They all nodded. "Then she learned that she could control her thirst. Why though is what I can't understand? Isn't it in your genes or something to hunt and kill?"

"It is to hunt and kill Roza you have to understand that. Our mind becomes overcome by our primal instincts. But just like animals, there is a way to gain control. It'll always be there to kill and hunt, there will always be the thrill and that is why you are still here. So that we can train you to Dimi's satisfaction." Riya explained patiently. "Just because it's there doesn't mean that we have to give into it. I've killed a lot of people in my time Roza." I noticed that there wasn't a single hint of guilt in her voice or eyes for that matter. It seemed as though killing was like swatting a bug or something…

"What made you change your mind? Or what made you want to gain that control?"

"Every since the beginning I never wanted to kill innocents but it was one town that did it. I can't go back in time to erase my crimes so the best I can do now is control myself and make sure I don't turn back into the monster. But what you have to always remember is that the monster is always inside of us. I think you can understand the feeling of when rage just simply takes over and sometimes there's nothing to do but give into it. Or even worse you don't realise that you're in the rage until it's too late. That's what it's like for us at first, you have the rage of hunger and anger for being in this state of undead."

The worst thing about what she said was that I did know exactly what she was talking about. I remembered the time I nearly beat Jesse to death because of the Shadow I was taking away from Lissa. The sheer rage I was in and Dimitri nearly couldn't stop me but he did since he was stronger than me and I had nothing but death in mind. Was that what it was like for Strigoi? But there was a difference; I was taking away Lissa's negative effects of bad use of Spirit. It's not much of an excuse but it was one anyway. I didn't have this rage for my own benefit that's for sure. I began to wonder whether Dimitri had told her this. I wondered how much Riya knew about me.

I couldn't say anything; I mean there was nothing to say about her explanation so I merely nodded. It was several moments before I said anything, the other three seemed content to wait for me to soak all this in. "So do you guys still kill?"

"Hell yeah, we can't live without it petal." Luka spoke without shame.

"We don't kill innocents." Zana filled in for him. "We punish the occasional criminals in this town if there are any, we hunt animals and we manage it. At first it took a bit of getting use to animal blood and all that but we managed. I mean anything is possible if you try hard enough."

"That statement is only true to an extent though." Luka corrected.

"I suppose…" Zana drifted off.

"So what else is puzzling you Roza?" Riya asked sweetly.

"Well…" I thought for a moment to try and gather my thoughts together. "Do all the rules still apply?"

"Well, the thing about silver yes. Sunlight kind of. So long as the light doesn't make contact with large amounts of skin for a long period of time we're okay. We can be outside during the day if we're in the shade as well. We can step over wards if we really wanted to. Zana here still has her magic, it took her a while to get it but she managed to tap into it." Riya began ticking off the list. "Have I missed anything?"

"I don't think so." I shook my head. "So you were a Moroi?" I turned to Zana and she merely shrugged. "What happened to your Guardian?"

"He died, I killed him." Zana spoke as if it was nothing. She wasn't devoid of emotion, that much I could tell but she didn't seem to care much about killing people. None of them did. I mean, sure they're controlling their urges but they were exactly regretful about people they've already killed… They may not be completely devoid of emotions but they didn't have all of them either. None of the three sitting in this room seemed to have any guilt about killing.

"Right…" I trailed off awkwardly.

"So what do you want to do for the rest of the day Roza? Just to say it's nearly sun set." Riya told me.

"What?!"

"You nearly slept for a day petal." Luka grinned flashing his pure white teeth at me.

"Wow." But then again that's what happens if you don't get any decent sleep for ages! I really should start taking care of myself more, if I suddenly collapsed I could get killed by Strigoi and that was not an option. I had to find Dimitri. What would I do if I did though? Would I kill him? Would I not? What of that unwritten promise we made to one another back at the mall? Oh god this is so confusing!!! What the hell am I going to do?!!!

Something must've showed on my face because Luka started laughing and Zana hit him in the back of the head causing him to fall flat on his face. I tried to suppress my laugh but when he glared up at Zana with that playfulness of his I couldn't stop myself.

They all turned to me and I tried to stop but for some reason I just couldn't. I haven't felt like this for ages and I liked it. I loved being able to laugh without worrying. The Guardian part of me told me that I shouldn't feel so safe and carefree here but every other part of me told me that they were safe. Now that I thought about it, I wasn't feeling the nausea any more and I should be. I should be feeling it for being with Strigoi and all that but I didn't. I actually felt like I belonged here with these people.

"So Roza, do you want a shower first before we go out?" Riya asked tidying up the plates.

"Are you going somewhere?" I asked dumbly.

"'We' Roza, we are all going out tonight so do you want a shower first?" Riya grinned.

"Um, sure why not." I shrugged. I left the room and gathered a few things before heading to the showers. After I was ready I found them waiting at the door for me. Then we went into town. I was more than surprised when the town's people greeted the three Strigois. Surely they knew what they were. The three simply returned the smiles and continued walking. Riya said something in Russian as we went along and people smiled at me. Nervously I returned the smile and followed closely to Riya. I was even more surprised when many shops were still open. I'd thought that they would all be closing by now.

"Once a week several shops will stay open for us." Luka explained. "You know so Riya can get her necessities and things like that and we can all get our clothes too at this time."

"They're very nice people." Zana grinned.

"Do they know you guys are Strigoi?" I asked curiously.

"Sure." I grimaced so Zana hurried on. "But we've helped them many times and whenever we can. We have proved that we would not harm them and we have promised to give them protection from others of our kind who are not so controlled in their thirst for blood."

"Oh, so there can be civilised places where they accept you guys." I said with amazement.

"Both them and us have Riya to thank for this community." Luka smiled proudly at the small girl walking ahead of us.

"What'd you mean?" I clocked my head to the side.

"Come on guys stop gossiping like grannies and hurry up!" Riya yelled and then she said something in Russian and the two grinned mischievously.

"What did she say?" I narrowed my eyes. I really do need to start learning Russian.

"You'll see in a second." Zana grinned.

"Oh yeah Roza, we'll be meeting another friend of ours who's just like us three so like I said before and don't attack him yeah?" Riya smiled.

"I won't unless he jumps me first." I agreed.

"Oh he'll jump you alright petal." Luka laughed.

"Be very careful Roza." Zana shook her head but she sounded amused too so I didn't take the warning to heart. If whoever we were going to see was threatening I had a feeling these three would feel tense rather than this carefree attitude.

We walked into a large clothes store and I gaped at all the clothes around me. I didn't know why we were shopping but I was in need of some clothes since a lot of my other ones were ripped. Before I arrived in this town and forest, I had bumped into Strigoi who wanted to kill me so I fought them while gaining experience. Something flashed to my left and all of a sudden large arms enveloped me. I felt the air in my lungs leave me and I gasped.

"Can't breathe…" I choked out and the hold loosened slightly but didn't relinquish.

"You must be Roza!" a booming boyish voice said excitedly.

"Who are you?" I asked looking at him. I reckoned that he was tall since my feet were dangling quite far off the floor and I wasn't short. His hair was crazy and he had a large wrestler's build with gentle blue eyes tinted with a bit of red showing he was Strigoi.

"Name's Cain, nice to meet ya kiddo," he laughed.

"I'm not a kid, I'm over 18." I huffed and he laughed again while putting me down. I patted my clothes to straighten them out. "Why are we in a clothes store?"

"Because you need to dress up tonight!" the four shouted at me enthusiastically and they took one look at me before scattering along the rails of clothing. Then they all but shoved me into the changing rooms while taking turns to throw things over the door for me to put on.

I noticed that the majority of the clothes were tight fitting and stylish. They weren't what I was used to but I liked most of it all the same. Many looked like party clothes and I smiled. I hadn't had the chance to do much partying since I returned to the Academy and I hadn't dressed like a girl for what seemed like forever. Then there were also normal sweats and shorts for me to train in.

"Pick what you feel like wearing tonight and stay in it." Zana called.

Looking through the pile I began organising an outfit. I found a tight dress that fell to mid thigh and hugged my figure nicely highlighting my curves. It was scarlet with spaghetti straps. Picking up the load I walked back out and they all eyed me with approval in their eyes.

"This girl's got fashion." Cain whistled and took the pile from me.

"Now shoes." Luka commanded dragging me to the shoe section of the store. We went with a pair of trendy black heels with wooden heels.

Then Zana dragged me, sat me down and held up various brushes. She began to brush all the knots out of my hair and began styling it. We concluded with simply tying my hair in a high pony tail with slightly curled loose strands framing my face. Then she did the make-up too.

When I saw Riya she looked like a completely different person. She looked like a goddess. Her black hair was slightly curled and cascaded down her back with her subtle red and violet streaks. She wore a black and emerald corset like top with a net long sleeved shirt beneath it. It ended a little over her belly button showing a stripe of skin. She had a black denim skirt with a white flaming skull in one corner and pink and black lace covered the rim. Her fishnet tights covered her pale legs and black block heeled boots went up to her knees. Her eyes shone when she looked at me.

"You look real hot petal; I think you should be careful tonight. Who knows who might try to make a move on you?" Luka smirked.

"What are you talking about?" I arched an eyebrow the way Dimitri would.

"Have you not seen yourself in a mirror yet?" Riya clocked her head to the side.

"I did when I put the dress on."

"Cain we need to get this angel to a mirror!" Riya yelled and immediately someone picked me up and set me on his shoulder. Then Cain placed me in front of a mirror and my eyes bulged. A stranger stared at me and mirrored my every movement.

The girl staring back at me was tanned. I could recognise the body but the head was just wow. Zana definitely knew what she was doing. I had full intimately coloured red lips. My cheeks were slightly flushed but that was from surprise. My hair had been completely curled and pulled into a semi neat pony tail with several different coloured extensions. My eyelids were shaded light blue and my lashes stood out more than usual. When I looked closer I noticed the eye liner as well and it seemed to highlight my eyes even more. I never had much time to work with make-up when I was training and now I realised I missed out on a lot…

* * *

_**I thought that Luka should call her petal since Cain's the one to call her a kiddo. Rose misses having the girl moments as you can probably tell and just to say Rose's beauty rivals Strigoi beauty!**_

_**I'm sorry that these are really long chapters and filled with boring information... **_

_**Thanks to SandonaBeachbytheSea, L's-True-Successor23, ', XJustDropDeadX and LizLoveDante for liking this story or reviewing or both! Thanks to you guys I got the encouragement I needed to continue! Please continue to RxR!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_3_

"You look absolutely stunning Roza." Cain smiled and placed a smooth hand on my shoulder. I finally realised that I didn't feel uneasy around him either. I didn't feel the nausea at all. I began to worry that my senses might've been failing me or something but the four gave me no time to elaborate on the subject since they shoved a coat at me and dragged me out into the cold night air.

My eyes widened when we walked into a club and the music pumping in the large room thudded in my ears. I was glad that the song actually sounded good for club dancing. The tune almost sounded erotic and looking out onto the dance floor I noticed many people grinding against one another. Not necessarily erotically but some where definitely in the mood. Another thing that surprised me was, most in the room were American with many Russians scattered around.

"This town's as American as you can get Roza." Cain pointed out.

"Most in the town can speak and understand the language fluently so don't worry about mingling." Zana said reassuringly.

"Oh but I don't - " I protested.

"Don't worry Roza, it's just a club, nothing has to happen. Just be yourself and think about how free you are? It's all about the freedom here." Riya smiled. "It doesn't matter that your heart belongs to Dimitri, just dance and let the music take you. You don't have to flirt, mingling means you can make other friends too. I'm sure you'd want a few day friends in this town."

"Well…" I said uncertainly.

"Just go." Luka shoved me and I fell into the sea of people. Sighing I shook my muscles. There was no reason not to enjoy myself a little while I was here. There was no harm in it. But thinking about what I should be doing made it hard for me to let go. I felt guilty for being in a club when I should be training so that I could see Dimitri sooner. Then Riya's voice rang throughout the entire club.

_(Jai ho)_

_(Jai ho)_

_I got shivers when you touch my face_

_I'll make you hot get all you want _

_I'll make you wanna say_

_(Jai ho)_

_(Jai ho)_

_I got fever running like a fire_

_For you I will go all the way_

_I wanna take you higher_

_(Jai ho)_

_I'll keep it steady _

_coz steady is how I feel it_

_(Jai ho)_

_This beat is heavy_

_So heavy you gonna feel it_

_(Jai ho) You are the reason that I breathe _

_(Jai ho) You are the reason that I still believe_

_(Jai ho) You are my destiny Jai ho oh oh oh oh_

_(Jai ho) No there is nothing that can stop us_

_(Jai ho) Nothing can ever come between us_

_(Jai ho) You are my destiny Jai ho…_

_Catch me catch me catch me I want you now_

_I know you can save me come and save me I need you now_

_I am yours forever yes forever I will follow_

_Anywhere, anyway_

_Never gonna let go_

_(Jai ho)_

_(Jai ho)_

_Escape away I'll take you to a place_

_This fantasy of you an me I'll never lose my chase_

_(Jai ho) yeah_

_(Jai ho) yeah_

_I can feel you rushing through my veins_

_There's an ocean in my heart I will never be the same_

_(Jai ho) Just keep it burnin yeah baby just keep it comin_

_(Jai ho) You're gonna find out baby I'm one in a million_

_(Jai ho) You are the reason that I breathe _

_(Jai ho) You are the reason that I still believe_

_(Jai ho) You are my destiny Jai ho oh oh oh oh_

_(Jai ho) No there is nothing that can stop us_

_(Jai ho) Nothing can ever come between us_

_(Jai ho) You are my destiny Jai ho… (You an me it's destiny)_

_Catch me catch me catch me I want you now_

_I know you can save me come and save me I need you now_

_I am yours forever yes forever I will follow_

_Anywhere, anyway_

_Never gonna let go_

_(Jai ho) yeah_

_(Jai ho) yeah_

_I need you_

_Gonna make it_

_I'm ready _

_So take it!_

_(Jai ho) You are the reason that I breathe _

_(Jai ho) You are the reason that I still believe_

_(Jai ho) You are my destiny Jai ho oh oh oh oh_

_(Jai ho) No there is nothing that can stop us_

_(Jai ho) Nothing can ever come between us_

_(Jai ho) You are my destiny Jai ho… (You an me it's destiny)_

"That girl has a good voice even among the Strigoi." Cain commented grinning as he danced up to me. I noticed Luka and Zana getting quite into each other not far from us and smirked. I had a feeling that there might've been something between the two of them but I wasn't too sure.

"Are those two together?" I gestured as I felt my body loosing itself to the beat of the music.

"No yet." Cain shook his head.

"Why the hell not? They have a perfect chemistry from what I've seen so far." I grumbled.

"Well Luka has a playboy personality despite the fact that he'd never get serious unless he really liked the person. Well, Riya and I know that but Zana doesn't believe it. She likes him too but she doesn't want to admit it. Do you know the story about those two?"

"Let's go grab a drink and you can tell me while I cool down a little." I pointed to the bar and we both headed off. I got a coke while Cain got a gin and tonic. "Okay shoot."

"At the beginning Zana was really difficult. She seemed to find it really hard to deal with being a Strigoi while the blood lust still ran fresh in her veins. One time she managed to get out. Unfortunately, that was also the day a few guardians decided to come into town for a little Strigoi hunting. They were snobs and rumours made it out of town alerting them of our presence. When she ran out Luka was the first to track her down. Riya was busy following a lead about a newborn. When Luka found her a couple of the guardians were already dead but she was getting weaker and the guardians seemed to be winning. I got there not long after he did and I'm never been more disgusted with guardians before in my life. They mocked her Roza, they disgraced her and defiled her. She'd been bound with silver eating at her skin and she could break out of them. That was the first time Luka lost it since joining Riya. He tore the men to pieces and I didn't need to be there at all so I stayed back. Sure I felt angry but somehow I got the feeling it was nothing compared to what Luka was feeling.

So anyway, as soon as the last guardian died he seemed to revert back to the changed Luka and became really gentle. He tore the silver chains away despite the fact that it hurt him too and cradled Zana gently. When they returned Riya was already back and she fixed the two up. She removed the silver that began leaking into their blood and the next day Zana seemed to be better with her control all of a sudden. Sometimes I wonder whether Luka had anything to do with it…" Cain grinned.

"Wow, that's a really sweet story." I smiled. "How did you meet Riya?"

"She followed a trail about a Strigoi called Maria. Maria had already turned me intending to make me her sex slave since her being my maker gave her certain control over me. Anyway, it was practically seconds after she turned me that Riya arrived. Maria wouldn't even listen to her, just kept attacking saying that I was hers and that Riya couldn't take me away. I'm not too sure what happened after that but I remember opening my eyes feeling incredibly hungry and the first thing I saw was a ceiling and Riya sitting on a chair next to me reading a book. Then I jumped her. She had her ears plugged in so she couldn't fend me off. Also me being a new born practically bursting with need to feed, she couldn't hold me off. She never could physically overpower me and still can't no matter how much she tries. Not to brag but I'm the strongest in the group physically." Cain grinned. "I nearly drank her dry but somehow she managed to speak despite the pain I knew I was causing her. Her words and everything about her seemed to sink in and well, I found the will to stop. I didn't want to be a monster any more than she did. It was difficult at first but not impossible and I got the control the fastest out of the other two. I don't understand how she did it…"

"Did what?" I asked.

"Gained control. I know how she never wanted to be a monster and all but if I had been her I'd never be able to learn the control without someone helping me through it. She'd done it all on her own. From what I know there aren't many like us in the world. There are some, but not many. Not with the guardians hunting them down like hounds." Cain snarled.

"She was on her own?" I gasped. Now that I thought about it, she never did mention there being someone with her through the change… How could she have managed? I knew that there was no way I could've gotten a hold of my rage that day in the cabin had Dimitri not been there. Had he not been there Jesse would be dead right now.

"Yeah, she managed to find a secluded place where she could learn to control herself. She's our saviour in a way. She built this environment where we could be free in. we don't have to face cowering people everyday. I mean there are a few who are uneasy in this town but most are friendly."

"What'd you mean she built it?"

"A long time ago, before any of us joined her, she'd been living in that house trying to fix it up. It was their family's holiday house but after Dimitri's mother's death they stopped going so it'd been left alone for a while. When she came back she'd been here a few days before Strigoi stormed this town. A lot of people were killed and those who could fight helped as much as possible. Riya saved this town from being entire massacred Roza and this town thanks her for that. And with her strength and stamina she helped rebuild the town easily. She even worked while the remaining villagers slept in the house. They're thankful to her and accepted her. At first they were rather shocked that a Strigoi had killed its own kind to protect them. But then there was an old guy apparently who stood and hugged her for saving his family and the entire town began loosening up. Many of the people in this town are ex-guardians. They are guardians who've been trained and graduated but refuse to join the corruption that seems to be spreading." Cain told me.

"You're all talking about corruption but what do you mean?" I said with an irritated tone.

"Just what we mean. Leaders are becoming power hungry Roza. And if there isn't corruption why has no real written records been made to state that it is possible to have friendly Strigoi? If there is no corruption then why are they still treating us like an entertainment and chose to hunt us when they wish? One of these days we're going to get attacked Roza and it will be messy." Cain said bitterly. "The guardians are becoming greedy for power Roza and many of our kind have died without reason just because the guardian decided to kill them. That's why there are so few of us. They want to eliminate us completely so that the existence of non killing machine Strigoi become extinct and we become nothing more than a rumour and myth. They don't want the young generation to know that it's possible for Strigois to control themselves."

"But why not?"

"It's all about control Roza. This world is in a political mess at the moment. You must be careful." Cain warned.

"You all keep saying that, I know how to take care of myself." I huffed.

"That is something we don't know yet for sure." Riya spoke from behind me and ordered a shot of vodka.

* * *

_**Okay, so Rose just got told! Is she going to flare up or what? You've just found out what happened with Riya and Cain. Just what is up with Riya and how did she gain control? Rose is finding out for the first time that there may be corruption within the Guardians... **_

_**To find out what happens next you have to RxR!!! Please, I know it's a nag but that way at least I know whether people like it or not!!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

4

"Riya, when did you get here?" I jumped.

"Not long ago," the small girl shrugged. "Looks like we need to work on your reaction skills. We can't have Strigoi surprising you left, right and centre can we?"

"Are they going to jump me in a club?" I narrowed my eyes.

"You never know, it's happened before. I may keep an eye on this town but sometimes I don't know there's a problem until later when someone manages to contact me." Riya shrugged. "You seem pretty relaxed now."

"Thanks." I grinned. I was feeling a lot better than I had ever been since Dimitri's death. Sure the worry was still there somewhere inside but I also knew that these people were trying to help me and that the only way to get to Dimitri is to get through this challenge first. It's odd how I could never seem to find piece with anyone anymore back at the academy but now, I felt more myself than ever. Somehow, I didn't feel like a freak. And I didn't feel the pressure and depression. I could still feel Lissa's though and I could tell it was seeping into me but somehow it wasn't taking control of me and for that I was very glad. I didn't know what I would do if I suddenly went berserk on everyone, I wouldn't know how to explain it.

Scanning the room again I noticed that there were quite a few guardians in the club. I only knew that from their molnija marks on their necks. I saw some of them look at me oddly and one of them even pointed at me but they never came to talk to me. Guess they thought I was off limits or something with Cain standing here with me. To be fair I was off limits anyway because of Dimitri…

I missed him so much, his touch, his scent, his soothing words… All of a sudden a rush of memories flooded through my mind of the times Dimitri and I lived through together. His expression when he saw me after Mason's death appeared and then my freshest memory of him. The scene of the blond Strigoi biting into his neck played in slow motion and I felt like crying and destroying everything in sight again. I wanted to find that blond Strigoi and torture him myself for hurting my love. I wanted him to pay like I'd never wanted anything more – other than Dimitri of course – in my life.

"Oi Roza are you alright?" Cain asked placing a hand on my shoulder which I slapped away. Confusion shone in his eyes and it was a few moments before understanding dawned in his eyes.

Another hand clamped down on my shoulder and this one was firm. I tried to turn around to see who it was but Cain held me firmly. Then the hand disappeared and I span around searching the crowd. The rage was still there in my veins but it was now at a bearable level. Riya was on stage again and this time there was something different about her. I couldn't pin point what it was but somehow she seemed lethal. She looked as if she wanted to destroy the world but I knew that she held that emotion in check. I could see the war going on internally from her eyes. She looked passionate and violent from the outside but her eyes shone as though she was going through some tough war.

She grabbed the mic again and before anyone knew the song changed.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

_Can't you see that you're smothering me?  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control  
?Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you_

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

_And I know I may end up failing too  
But I know you were just like me  
With someone disappointed in you_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

As the song went on her voice got louder and fiercer stunning the entire room. Everyone froze and simply watched her. We were all captivated. She seemed to have a dark glow to her and her voice was almost hypnotising. She was definitely a Strigoi, no doubt about it. She seemed to throw everything into the song and I felt the hatred in her voice. It was so strong it was tangible. I could taste the heat of it on my tongue; she was terrifying, ethereal and beautiful at the same time. She looked like a goddess on stage. I'd always thought that the Moroi and especially Lissa was beautiful but all the ones I'd ever seen looked like doll wanabies compared to Riya at the moment.

Looking over at Cain, Luka and Zana I noticed that they looked a little concerned and slightly shocked, as if they hadn't expected for Riya to be like this. I couldn't tell whether it was a good thing or bad but since they didn't move to stop her, neither did I. I saw how frozen all the Guardians were, none of them looked like they could move at all during the song.

I knew that I should've been concerned about that but I couldn't help not doing anything. Despite how dangerous she looked at that moment, I didn't want her to stop singing. It felt right. I couldn't feel the rage anymore either. I couldn't describe it but somehow everything felt so right that it was almost wrong…

At the end of the song Riya was panting slightly and that meant something for a Strigoi who didn't need to breathe. There was a moment of silence before the crowd erupted with cheers and demands for encores. Riya merely grinned and waved before stepping off the stage only to be bombarded with people. Easily she made her way through towards me, Cain, Luka and Zana. The other three Strigoi was almost fawning over her with whispers too fast for me to catch.

"It's alright." Riya said with a reassuring tone. "It's fine, just a build up of stress I guess."

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. I didn't understand why the other three were so concerned which was making me a little cautious.

"Nothing's wrong Roza, these three are just being paranoid that's all." Riya shook her head.

"Paranoid about what?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing." Zana smiled but I could see that it was slightly forced.

"Hey what's the time?" Riya asked.

"Two a.m." the bartender told her with a fond smile.

"Crap, we should probably go or else you'll never wake up tomorrow." Riya grumbled pointing at me. "Are you guys staying coming or are you two cool staying here?" that part was directed at Luka and Zana.

"We'll stay I think." Luka draped an arm over Zana's shoulders. "What'd you say babe?"

"We've still got a few hours until this place closes for the night." Zana agreed. "I'm staying."

"You coming Cain or are you chilling somewhere else?"

"Where else am I going to go Riya?" Cain rolled his eyes and started weaving through the crowd.

"How am I supposed to know? You could have something else to take care of for all I know." Riya complained like a small child.

"And leave you alone to cause havoc? I don't think so." Cain teased causing her to gasp.

"You did not just say that!" Riya mock glared. "I'm offended Cain, what were you expecting?"

"Wouldn't want you to play any pranks on the poor church again now would we?"

"Church?" I asked.

"Yeah, there's a church here and a few weeks back, Riya repainted everything using a paintball gun." Cain laughed.

"Okay, so I was a little crazy back then but I'm fine now." Riya huffed. "Besides, it was pretty fun though. I mean come on Cain, you can't say that as a boy you didn't play any pranks on people especially priests."

"I'd never played pranks on priests. Teachers yes because that's the rite of passage for a student, but priests? No I'd never dare go near them."

"You used to be scared of priests?" Riya asked with arched brows and trying very hard to conceal her laughter.

"Well, they were creepy old guys with glasses and holding one hell of a big heavy book alright." Cain defended and his eyes softened at Riya's laughter. His comment seemed to make her laugh even harder and I was surprised to see tears run down her face. I wasn't sure that Strigoi could still cry… Well Riya definitely answered that question.

"Oh my god, imagine, the big muscle man scared of the holy bible! Ha this is insane!" Riya laughed clutching her stomach and nearly bumped into someone.

"Hey watch where you're going bitch," the man spat. From where I was standing I could see that he was drunk, as was his two friends. The looks they had in their eyes were filled with hunger and desire. I noticed them eye Cain up as if to check his strength. I wasn't sure whether these men were in the right state of mind to realise who Riya and Cain were or not. If they knew they wouldn't ever dream of fighting against one of the Strigoi let alone both. It would be insanity for ordinary men.

"Well, look what we have here? Very cute looking girls indeed. And if it isn't Riya, the saviour and whore of the town?"

"Whore?" I asked.

"Sleeping around with all the important people in this town so that you could stay without trouble. Don't think we don't know. I'll bet you gave that old man some back then too just to make his accept you," another man sneered.

"You have got to be joking me!" I said incredulously. "Are these guys seriously thinking that?"

"'Course not Roza, they're drunk, what can they do?" Riya shook her head disgustedly and there was a tone of pity in her voice.

"Be nice to us Riya, why is it that you have not yet slept with us?"

"Nathan, you're drunk." Riya stated. Her voice almost sounded gentle and I saw one of the men fall into a trance. "Go home and sleep on the couch. Don't disturb your wife and in the morning I want you to go to the church for confession. Do you understand me Nathan? Do you remember what I did for your children last summer? Remember who built your house and protects your family."

The one called Nathan nodded blankly and began walking off. The other two stared after him with furious stares before returning to me and Riya. One of them reached for me but his movements were slurred since he was obviously feeling very disorientated. I easily dodged him without having to make an effort. Fighting with a normal human man felt so easy compared to all the training I've had now to fight against Strigoi.

From my peripheral vision I saw Riya's eyes flash and suddenly the two men became very still. Her voice was terrifying yet strangely soothing. "Listen to me, you two will both go home. If you have wives and children you will not disturb them. You shall be as quiet as a mouse and just as Nathan you will both go to confession in the morning. Understand that should either of you try for my friends again there will be dire consequences that the town would not object to."

I found myself being drawn by her voice and leaned slightly towards Riya. Cain placed his large hands on my shoulders and I froze. What the hell was I doing? I was just about to do something. Yet what I had planned I wasn't sure. It felt like the moment before I would offer myself to Lissa though. Then it hit me, I was just about to offer myself to Riya and Cain knew that. That was why he was holding me back.

I wrenched myself away with disgust and looked at the earth. I realised that I did need a lot of training as Riya had said before. There was a lot I needed to learn to resist. One of those things was the thing their voices did to me. Dimitri had always been able to get through to me with his voice even before he was Strigoi. Now that he was one it would no doubt be harder to resist him.

Looking up at Riya again, I noticed that the large lock of hair of her fringe changed colour somehow. It was currently a vibrant purple rather than the dark violet streaks that filled the rest of her hair. It looked angry. Her eyes shone and I watched as they slowly dimmed to what they looked like before and her hair began fading down too from the vibrant colour.

"Sorry about that," Riya coughed. "That was rather uh… unfortunate."

"I think that was an understatement." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, well it's late and all so I can't really blame them."

"They called you a whore." I stated. "If I were you I wouldn't be able to keep my temper."

"If I didn't keep my temper I wouldn't still be here in this town with people welcoming me. All three of those men would be drained without mercy and the town's people would begin to fear my control. If I lost it then the villagers would believe that the other three would lose control too. I won't endanger everyone like that. Not when there is a happy community here to accept us for what we are." Riya shook her head. "I have had a lot more time to practice too. We have a lot of work to do with you Roza."

"I think I know that now." I agreed sighing. This was probably going to take a long time. I found myself wondering how long it'll take Dimitri to reach Riya's control. I couldn't wait to see him again. The simple thought of it had me bubbling inside. I found myself dreaming about Dimitri again but this time, the dream didn't turn into a nightmare. It was a dream about Dimitri laying with me in a field and he was stroking me so delicately I felt like I could melt.

I continued to dream about him whispering his love to me and placing gentle feather like kisses along my skin. It felt like he was practically worshipping me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gently nipped his ear. He moaned on my throat and teased the sensitive skin there with his lips. Slowly he trailed lower so that his lips ghosted over my breasts. I wiggled to signify my need but here merely chuckled and went further down still. He lifted my shirt up and began to knead the stomach muscles there. I was in pure bliss from his ministrations. I sighed in content as I relaxed against the soft grass feeling his hands work their magic on me releasing all the tensions in my muscles. For the first time for what felt like years, I felt like I was in heaven. The only other times I had felt like this in my life was when Dimitri and I shared time together uninterrupted.

I loved him. I loved him so much it hurt to think about him. I woke with a start and tears rolled down my face. Wiping at them I got up and headed into the bathroom. Looking out the window into the back fields I saw Riya in a Chinese kind of martial arts training outfit. There was a gazebo over a large sand like area to shield off the sun but still letting the breeze to drift. There were seemingly random lines within the circle of sand and I watched as she jumped and kicked and punched. She looked amazing.

Her movements were graceful and a small smile graced her face. It didn't look fake or forced, it looked as though she was really smiling from the heart. Suddenly her moves turned into a dance. She began singing out a tune and twirled. Her hair mirrored her movements swirling around her in beautiful black, red and purple streaks.

* * *

_**Okay, so Rose got another well deserved sleep. And just what is up with Riya? And yes I did just make Cain scared of a priest, I had to do something crazy about him. Every is scared of something and well, Cain's fear just happens to be something very odd... If that word even works in this context... Anyway, from the reviews that I'm getting from certain people like: Nights'Xheart! Thanx so much for the reviews and keeping up with the story and keeping me motivated!!!**_


	5. Chapter 5

5

"She's good isn't she?" Zana asked and I span to see her leaning casually against the door frame. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," I nodded. She took a seat on the edge of the bathtub.

"She's young you know." Zana gestured at Riya through the window.

"What'd you mean? Isn't she the eldest out of all four of you?"

"Yes but she lost everything at a very young age." Zana shook her head. I was beginning to think that they really did still have their feelings.

"How do you know this? Sorry I don't mean to be rude or anything, it's just that Riya doesn't seem like the type to talk." I said hastily.

"You're right, she isn't. I've only heard bits and pieces of it when she was talking to Dimitri and then I just sort of worked a few things out myself. I have a feeling that she holds inside her a lot more than what anyone in the world would know and I think that should anything ever get out, the world just might fall apart. She's so intelligent and so kind. She cares for the town's people when she doesn't have to. If she wasn't still staying here and being my friend, the town would be dead by now. The only reason why none of us harm the innocents in the town and not attack unless we absolutely think without a doubt that that's what Riya would've done is because we know how hurt and disappointed she would be. And to make it worse we know that she'd blame herself for thinking that we were ready and as controlled as her. The truth is that we're not; we're all still fighting the inner desires a lot more than Riya needs to. I can tell that she's been through so much and it's not fair. Because she shouldn't have to go through so much, she died when she was 15 you know." Zana said sadly.

"15." I repeated with a shocked tone. "But she said she died when she was 17!"

"Yeah she lied, that's what she's told everyone. She didn't want anyone to know when she really died. Her entire family was killed by Strigoi and the Guardians did nothing for them. Word has it that the council here knew about the attack, knew that Strigoi were planning to attack them. See, her family was quite well known for its guardians. Anyway, they got attacked and most of them were killed properly, Riya and a few others were turned. I don't know about her family who were turned since she never talks about it but what I do know is that the Guardians could've supported the family, yet they didn't under someone's orders."

"Whose?"

"I don't know, I've never heard her say. Sorry." Zana shook her head. "So you see, she's very special to so many people. She's one of the living proofs of friendly Strigois."

"Wow, tough life." I whistled.

"Tell me about it. At least I had a shot at a life even if it did end early, she never even reached 16. That's gotta be rough and on her birthday as well."

"It was on her 15th birthday?!"

"Yeah. That's what I gathered. I spoke to Dimitri a few times when he was here and while Riya was off somewhere else."

"Bloody hell, to have to deal with this for half a year after you just turned 15 cannot be easy." I shook my head disgustedly. "I don't really understand what you meant about the council though…"

"Basically, the Strigoi had planned an attack against her family. The Guardians found out about it somehow and that person is now dead. Someone though I'm not sure who had condemned Riya and her family to death by forbidding Guardians to help them. Any who dared to try either died in prison or died in the fight that took place at her house."

"But why would anyone condemn someone to death like that?"

"Because it'd look like an accident if you don't dig like we do." Luka explained. "Mind if I join in the conversation?"

"Not at all." I shook my head. He took a seat on the marble counter and looked at me. "What'd you mean by that?"

"Well, if it looked like they died in a fight with Strigoi which was what technically happened then Guardians would just mourn for them right? If they died through some other type of murder people are going to investigate. If the murderers are Strigoi no one would investigate. Also, this little accident was pretty concealed; I don't think Dimitri knew about it until he came back to Russia."

"Whoa…" I trailed off looking out of the window admiring Riya. "She's incredible isn't she?"

"She's our saviour for sure. Especially Cain." Luka nodded.

"What'd you mean?" I frowned.

"Did he tell you about Maria?" Zana asked.

"Yeah, that she was the one to turn him." I nodded.

"Well did he mention that she was his charge and she turned evil on him then became all possessive? They were lovers too to top it all off. She betrayed him by turning to the dark side and draining someone for pleasure. Then to make it worse she turned him too." Luka shook his head.

"Ouch." I flinched.

"Yeah." Zana sighed.

"Is it just me or do all of you seem to be bound by fucked up lives?" I asked with a laugh.

"Well none of our lives have exactly been paradise." Luka and Zana agreed.

"So are there any more of you or are there more?" I asked curiously. If the others were anything like these four that I'd already met then I was definitely looking forward to meeting more!

"Well there's one other aside from Dimitri that we know well of." Luka said but there was something in his voice that I didn't like. There was a kind of threatening undertone to it, as if the other wasn't to be trusted or something.

"Okay why do you sound like that?" I narrowed my eyes.

"He isn't exactly nice even if he doesn't kill innocents. He's a bounty Hunter of sorts which is why he isn't here most of the time." Zana explained. "We're sincerely hoping that he won't be back for a very long time, not until your training is well done and you're with Dimitri again. There aren't many who can fight him and live to tell the tale."

"We're not exactly sure just how many more Strigoi there are out there who are like us." Luka said. The atmosphere was so heavy it was almost tangible. I could almost taste the hatred that suddenly filled the room. I took this chance to look outside again and saw a shadow suddenly dive at Riya.

"Hey watch out!" I screamed out to her but she was ready. Without breaking rhythm from her dance she sidestepped and I noticed the shadow was Cain not an attacker. He had a wide grin on his face and Riya was smiling.

"Riya really saved Cain you know?" Zana smiled.

"What'd you mean?"

"Well you know how we said that Cain and Maria had been lovers? Well, after the betrayal, Cain had been heartbroken and he'd practically shut himself down. Riya wouldn't let him. She practically forced him into social activity with us. At first he was an asshole but we've forgiven him for that. I mean, it was understandable and everything. So anyway, whenever Cain and Riya practiced, she'd always surprise him somehow even if she did lose and get hurt. Cain was brutal at the beginning never holding back at all." Luka shuddered as if remembering something terrible. "Anyway, he was absolutely lethal. But then, Riya's persistence broke through. Especially when the town was attacked by Strigoi and Riya got hurt then too. He was so protective of her for the next week it was actually funny. He refused to let her out of the house and actually carried her everywhere. Riya had used too much power back then so she collapsed after the fight. Riya getting hurt and nearly killed did something to Cain, it seemed to kick him into Guardian mode somehow and he'd been like how he is ever since."

"A big bear kind of character?" I asked with an amused voice. I watched them outside almost performing a dance of some sort. He continued to jump at her and his movements were turned to graceful movements by Riya's spins and twirls. He'd sometimes lift her up and throw her away and she'd land perfectly. I looked away feeling my cheeks flush. For some reason I felt like I was intruding on something intimate. It reminded me of when I would train with Dimitri and the time when I'd beaten him in the field training programme.

"Definitely." Luka nodded.

"Are those two together?" I nodded outside the window.

"Dunno." Zana shrugged.

"How can they not when they're like that?" I gestured.

"It's difficult with them. You can tell that they were both compassionate people and I think that Riya doesn't see things like most other people would. I'm not saying they don't have feelings towards one another, but whether it's a 'I want to marry and have kids with you' kind of relationship I don't know."

"Can Strigoi have kids?" I asked.

"I… I don't know how to answer that one Roza, I mean, do you think any Strigoi have been sane enough to try? I mean, come on, so far as we know for sure Riya and I are the only females like this." Zana shook her head. "We don't know whether we take after dhampirs or Moroi in that aspect."

"Oh…" I trailed off awkwardly. I wonder whether it'd ever happen. But I suppose it's natural for them to take after the Moroi in that aspect since I doubt Strigoi have periods and things like that.

"Well this is an awkward conversation, let's say we change it shall we?" Luka coughed nervously. "When are you starting your training do you think Roza?"

"Um… I don't really know."

"Do you want to start now?" Zana tipped her head to the side so that she could look out of the window. "I don't think those two will be done for a while so we could use the front of the house to train."

"Okay, I'm up for that." I nodded.

"So are you better or worse or just about equal to Dimitri do you think?" Luka asked leading down the hall.

"Worse, I've only beaten him once and that was when he was a dhampir. How would knowing that help you with anything?"

"I can estimate people's strength." Luka shrugged. "I know how strong he was when he had been turned and I can estimate how strong he used to be based on his movements as well. At first when he was training with us his movements were slightly jerky as if he didn't know his own strength which was probably true. Oh well, after a few hits I'll know how strong you are and what your limit is if you even have one. Looking at you I can tell that your still haven't quite reached your full potential."

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"You're strong Roza, but you haven't been pushed to the very limit."

"How do you know that? I could've been once or twice." I retorted remembering the fights I've had with the Strigoi attacks on the Academy.

"What ever you've been through in that school of yours is nothing compared to what you'll be up against when you fight real strong Strigoi who've had years of training Roza. You need to know what it's like. Most Guardians have never met the real stuff, they've met the high level servants sure but the masters don't reveal themselves unless they really want a job done properly."

"What'd you mean?"

"Think about it this way, headmasters rarely ever teach students themselves. They're just people behind the scenes organising the stuff. But that doesn't mean that they're weak, it's because they're so strong that they can control other Strigoi." Zana explained.

"Have you guys met any masters?"

"Yes," was their blunt reply and their tone told me not to ask any further. It was obviously something neither of them wanted to remember. I went with my better instincts to shut up. Wow Dimitri really had worked wonders on me; before I met him I would've screamed the house down and did everything to threaten them into telling me about the encounter with the Master. Now, I was simply leaving it alone and letting them tell me in their own time. I had a feeling that there would be a time when we talked about them anyway.

I found myself wondering just what happened during the encounter that would render such a reaction though. It must've been something really bad. We walked outside of the house and the sharp wind beat against my skin.

"Do you need a jacket?" Zana asked narrowing her eyes in concern.

"I think a sweat shirt will be nice, I'll be right out." I nodded and dashed back inside. Within seconds I was back outside. I was excited about this; I'd never fought with Strigoi who would train me before. This was definitely going to be a refreshing challenge. I wonder how much they're going to have to hold back. I was revelling in the excitement pumping in my veins. "Alright, so who am I going up against first?"

"Depends what you want to do." Luka shrugged.

"Do you want strategy or a speedy one?" Zana asked.

"Um… I'm not so good with strategy, I've always had to think on my feet." I shifted awkwardly.

"Well then we might as well fix that up and in the mean time Luka can get a feel for your speed." Zana suggested.

"Cool." I agreed and got into a fighting stance.

"Okay, so if I'm a Strigoi that you see in the street what would you do? Let's say to make things easier that we're in an empty alley, what are you going to do to stake me?" Zana gestured at her chest. "And for the sake of this exercise and me not wanting to die just yet, just pretend that there's something in your hand and if you can hit me in the chest with your fist then you win a point. If I dodge and am able to hit you in a fatal point I win a point. Of course I won't actually hit the fatal points; you'll know what I mean. What are you going to do Roza?" Zana explained the rules.

I looked at her then at my surroundings, I imagined myself in an alley and it was dark. I supposed that I was far from the protection of sunlight and that the sun wasn't going to rise for another five hours or so. I tried to size her up and to calculate how I could need to attack her. Hell I sound like such a maths geek…

She was shorter and smaller than Dimitri of course; she had worn a tight fitting tank top which allowed me to see how to grab her if I needed to. At least I wouldn't have to worry about hitting a baggy jumper instead of flesh. Taking a deep breath I lunged at her with my 'stake' in hand and faked a right which she ultimately saw and dodged with ease. She span around and tapped my on the back of my neck. If she had done it with force I'd be passed out by now. One point to Zana. Damn this was going to be along day.

After hours of training I finally managed to pin a hit to Zana's ribs which counted as fatal to a Strigoi. Hell the really weren't going easy on me but then again in the real world there's no such thing as making it easy for you opponent. One moment of hesitation is all they need to take what they wanted; I would know since that was what happened to Dimitri. Normally he would've been able to dodge something like that but he was looking at me. What hurt even more was that I knew he would've dodged it if he wasn't distracted with staring at me. Fear and anger flooded through me. Anger for myself. If only I hadn't called for the rescue mission to find Eddie and the others who were taken, many more Guardians especially Dimitri would've survived.

"Don't think that way Roza…" Riya's voice chimed into my head in a calming yet demanding rush. "It's not your fault, if you hadn't called for that rescue mission you'd still be fighting those Strigoi to this day and would've lost a lot more friends. Sometimes sacrifices have to be made in life and Dimitri is learning to cope. Have faith little one and if you think like that any longer I will personally kick your ass."

"What the?" I looked around me but I couldn't see Riya anywhere, and how could she know what I was thinking..?

"No more blaming yourself you hear me? Stop pitying yourself; it doesn't do anyone any good. There's no point in blaming yourself for things that aren't your fault." Riya reprimanded. "Do you hear me Roza?"

Loud and clear Riya. I thought sighing. I didn't doubt that Riya really would kick my ass if I continued to blame myself.

"Roza, dinner!" Riya shouted out loud and Luka and Zana merely smirked at one another.

"You up for a round?" Luka asked mischievously.

"Hell yeah, any day speed boy." Zana smirked and the two started attacking one another with grace. I couldn't help compare them to when I saw Riya, she was just so ethereal.

"Let's eat out shall we?" Riya suggested carrying the plates to a patio by a stream I only just noticed which led to a large pond. "That looks amazing at sunrise and set by the way."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, and in the middle of the night too, depending on the weather. Sometimes when the moon is shining and there are stars it's breath taking."

"That's coming from someone who doesn't have to breathe, that's really saying something." I laughed.

"Yeah." Riya smiled but it was somewhat sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"What'd you mean?"

"Well… it doesn't matter." If she didn't want to talk about it I wasn't going to push. After all, I wasn't one to open up either except to Dimitri. Riya probably had someone to open up to too being her.

"I was watching your training earlier," Riya began. "Hell Dimitri was really holding back on you. Either that or he got softer through the years."

"What'd you mean by that?" I asked suspiciously.

"What I mean is, he obviously never introduced the weights into your training programme." Riya grinned.

"Weights?"

"Yeah."

"I go to the gym and stuff if that's what you mean."

"I don't mean that at all. Tomorrow night all of your muscles are going to be aching. And you've really got to work on you reaction skills. You rely on sight too much." Riya shook her head. "No offence but I could fight better that you before I died and with my eyes closed."

* * *

**_Okay, so slowly but surely Rose is starting to learn a little more about everyone's life. And she's finally started her training!!! If the first is against Zana, who's up next? RxR please!!! I'm thankful for those who's keeping up with the chapters and sending really cool reviews!!! Cheers to anyone who reads this!!!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Okay so here's a chapter in return for the late update from before. I have to say that school work and exams are such a drag!!! I mean why does it have to take up so much time!!! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!!! _**

* * *

6

"Really? I never took you to be an overly confident person." I teased.

"That's because I used to know my limits, you still don't know yours." Riya grinned. "You really haven't been pushed to the very limit; trust me when I say that. The strength that you have when you get that rage Roza; that is your true strength. We just have to find a way to tap into that and add in a little more humanity and poof we've found your possible limit. Of course I'm not saying that that will be your absolute limit, strength changes, so will the limit. I need to know what you're really capable of in a fight against real Strigoi Roza because one mistake is all it would take to lose you and Dimitri."

"Oh well that's cheerful." I scoffed.

"I know and I'm sorry for that but we can't change anything now. It's far too late." Riya smiled. "Besides, you're going to change history Roza, you already are. You've become legendary among the schools and taught them different strategies. You have brought back the thought of Moroi fighting alongside dhampirs. And maybe eventually one day us Strigoi will be exposed and not be killed at first sight."

"Riya, how many do you know out there who are like you?" I asked cautiously.

"Well, there are a few scattered around the world of course, I highly doubt that I was the first ever to come up with this revelation. But of the ones that I know, there's just Dimitri who is roaming around that I consider part of the family." Riya shrugged. "Why?"

"Just wondering." I shook my head.

"And we need to teach you the code words too." Riya added shaking her head. "Hell you have a lot to learn Roza."

"I hear ya." I sighed. "Thanks for the food by the way; it's really nice for someone who doesn't have to cook."

"Hey, I'll have you know that I used to cook all the time, before I died." Riya scoffed wholeheartedly and I smiled. I liked it when she was happy, it made me feel safe. Not that I don't anyway around her but when she was happy I felt content, glad that I had a friend still. "After dinner let's have a little run, I'll show you around the perimeter of the town and you can scan with me. I do this every night to flush out any threats and stuff."

"Cool, I'm definitely up for that." I nodded. For a moment we lapsed into comfortable silence but then a question that had been nagging me popped into my mind. "What… what did Dimitri say about me?" I stuttered.

Riya looked at me for a moment before bursting with laughter. "I can't believe you just asked me that question!"

"Why not? It's only natural for me to be conscious about that." I glared.

"But he said nothing wrong." Riya chuckled and it was a beautiful sound. "He has been right on everything Roza, although I have to say that words can't do you justice. No matter how hard he tried to describe you, he would change his words, because nothing would fit for your character. You're impulsive but responsible when the time called for it. You were too impetuous at first apparently but with time, experience and training, you matured and he just grew to love you even more as the two of you opened up to one another. You have true love Roza and nothing will ever destroy or replace something like that. You two are soul mates, I can see that. You two complete one another, meant for each other, you two fit together perfectly in every aspect. You are both each other's saviours. So stop worrying about what Dimitri could've possibly said about you because none of it was bad, not on your part anyway. But if it makes you feel any better, there were times since you came into his life where he acted impulsively and recklessly like a crazy hyper teenager ready to jump at whatever chance he got."

"What'd you mean? And Dimitri acting impulsively? Now that I find hard to believe." I laughed.

"Well, a man has his pride and he didn't fully realise just how far you two had pushed through each other until it was too late. Not that resisting would've done anything to prevent it, in fact, I would say that resisting would've just made you two realise your feelings even faster." Riya grinned mischievously.

"Wow, what are you? A love guru?" I arched my brows. I could finally do the cool thing that Dimitri could.

"I used to be Roza, I will have you know that every one of my friends had found their matches because of me," she huffed with pride. We continued with friendly banter for the rest of dinner and after that we went on that patrol she mentioned earlier and boy this girl could run. She was so energetic and happy it was impossible to relate her to other Strigoi; she really was one of a kind.

We bumped into a few retired guardians and they chatted to her with the same enthusiastic tone that she did; it made me wonder whether they really knew that Riya was a Strigoi. It was scary how they all seemed to know me.

"You know, I'm still wondering whether I should tell St. Vladimir that you are here or not. I mean, they're really worried and everything that you dropped out and it's like you just disappeared from the face of earth or something. No one knew where you were after you dropped out. You sounded like such a dedicated student." Mark asked curiously.

"Well I just needed some time off that's all."

"Your Mum is really worried as well, there was a conference not too long ago about Moroi fighting alongside the dhampirs. Your Mum was there and she backed your idea up you know."

"Why does everyone seem to know who I am?"

"Because you're famous Rose, just like Raisa."

"Who?" I asked. I had no idea who that was but the name sounded really familiar.

"She was a legendary senior guardian who graduated at the age of 13. They didn't give her a charge and she worked at the Academy here in Russia. Something happened two years after and no one had heard from or of her since. It was like she just disappeared. Just like you, only people knew that you were leaving. Just like you she had a fighting spirit and she didn't take shit. You two are so similar; if the times were a little different some would almost say that you were Raisa. Only she was Russian and you're obviously not." Mark explained.

I realised that I had heard of her, she was the famous Russian guardian that had a name in St. Vladimir on a plaque. She was a goddess of the guardian community; no one had ever seen such talent. Sometimes, things happened that couldn't be explained but they always shrugged it off. I began to wonder whether she had been Shadow-Kissed like me. That could explain her talents. She disappeared 20 years ago.

"She fought against the Queen you know," Mark said and the statement stunned me out of my thoughts.

"She did what?"

"She had an argument with the Queen Tatiana. She was going to be assigned to be the Queen's closest guardian and Raisa refused. She remains to be the only one to reject the Queen you know? Well, so far as the public know anyway. Some of us guardians who don't necessarily agree with her wonder whether the Queen had anything to do with Raisa's disappearance sometimes."

"Hey, hey Riya, sing us a song!" a few of Mark's kids pleaded.

"But I'm on duty." Riya replied with a playful tone that caused the kids to whine.

"Just one!"

"Well… I suppose that I can sing one. Hey Mark mind if I borrow your piano?"

"Sofia would kill me if I rejected you." Mark shook his head. Of course."

We all shifted to his studio where a beautiful grand piano sat. Riya sat on the stool took a deep breath probably just for show and she began playing.

_We were both young, when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes, and the flash back starts_

_I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air._

_See the lights, see the party the ball gowns,_

_See you make your way through the crowd_

_And say Hello, little did I know…_

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase, begging you please don't go._

_And I said,_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,_

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes._

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet coz we're dead if they knew so close your eyes_

_Escape this town for a little while_

_Coz you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter _

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me I was begging you please don't go._

_And I said,_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,_

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes._

_Romeo save me they're trying to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult but it's real_

_Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes!_

_Oh oh_

_Romeo save me, I've been feeling so along_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said_

_Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story baby just say yes._

_Oh oh_

_Oh oh_

_Coz we were both young when I first saw you._

Riya finished the last chord and there was pure silence as everyone soaked in the beauty of the song. Nature seemed to love her as her voice carried and echoed. After the first verse we had opened the windows and something felt different. Everything felt right as if there were no problems in the world.

A beautiful woman in her mid thirties walked into the room wearing a white dress that swirled around her legs as she walked. Mark smiled fondly at her and wrapped his arms around her as they bathed in the silence and echoing effects of the song.

I wished so much for Dimitri to be here right now, to have him hold me just as Mark was holding to his wife. It pained me to see this and tears threatened to spill. "Big sister, do you help protect us just like Riya from those big mean scary people?" one of the kids asked me cutely.

"From the evil monsters? Yeah of course, if it wasn't for us, the bogeyman would be coming after you!" I joked and the kids feigned terror.

"I know, let's play monsters and heroes! Daddy you're playing the monster today!" they declared.

"Again?" Mark complained with a smirk then without warning he bolted after them.

"Ahhh! Rose, help us!" the kids screamed while laughing.

"Coming!" I laughed feeling lighter now. I chased after Mark throwing weak punches to put up a show for the kids and to show off we sparred like that for a while, him dodging and trying to attack me while I defended myself and the children. Suddenly something moved in the woods beside the house and both Mark and I froze, guardian instincts taking over.

"Sofia I want you to get the kids inside." Mark whispered but Sofia heard him. She had proceeded to do so already before he even spoke. She was an ex-guardian too. "Wow, who knew we'd have a real fight."

"Well, it happens here and there." I grinned back. Scanning my eyes around I noticed that Riya was nowhere to be seen. My stomach churned and I knew that there was more than one Strigoi here. Well, more than one lethal one anyway. The Strigoi lunged out at Mark but he managed to dodge the attack.

"Mark! Rose!" Sofia shouted from the house and two silver stakes were thrown at us. We caught them with ease and the real fight began. Mark and I circled the Strigoi and he watched us warily. He looked as though wheels were turning in his head, this one was a smart one. Shit.

"Mark watch out!" I screamed as another one appeared behind him but he wasn't fast enough for this one. Sofia's screamed as she watched the Strigoi descend upon her husband and out of nowhere a branch shot out from the darkness of the woods and speared into the Strigoi hovering over Mark's chest. It gave a strangled cry and fell sideways. I turned back to my fight just in time to sidestep my opponent. I faked a left and struck the right side of his head. He stumbled slightly and that moment of disorientation won me the fight. Swinging again I aimed for his chest and staked him. Riya came out of the woods with a dark look in her eyes and picked up the two Strigoi bodies.

"I want you to watch out for them Roza." Riya said nodding at Mark and his family. His arm looked bloodied and I took my position at the back door to make sure no Strigoi could get through to the house. From around a hundred metres away I noticed smoke.

"Riya's burning the bodies." Mark explained. "She always does this; it's her way of respecting the Strigoi rather than leaving them for vultures to pick at their flesh. In case you were wondering, Riya didn't abandon us for the fight. She tried to make sure that the Strigoi didn't come close. There must've been quite a few for two to have passed her."

"Does this happen often?" I asked worriedly.

"This town has been around for a while. Many ex-guardians come here to build a home if they can accept Riya and her friends. This is practically a Strigoi hot spot apart from the Royal court and the Academies. The Strigoi would gain honour and titles from taking down this town. Only none have ever achieved that goal yet, hence we're still here." Sofia explained patiently tending to her husband's arm.

"Wow I will have a story to tell tomorrow." Mark whistled. "How are the kids?"

"They are frightened but they are fine." Sofia reassured him. "I was so worried, when that Strigoi jumped on you…"

"But nothing happened, I am fine." Mark smiled lovingly and I turned away. I felt like I was intruding but until Riya came back I would not move from my spot.

"I'm sorry Mark." Riya said apologetically appearing from the woods. "I should've been able to stop them from getting past but they were rather troublesome…"

"Could someone have sent them again?" Sofia asked softly.

"No." Riya said sternly but there was insecurity in her voice.

"Who would send Strigoi? Who would be able to command them?" I asked.

"No one you need to worry about Roza." Riya said bitterly. For a moment anger flashed across her features and she looked terrifying. She looked as though she was ready to take on an entire army of dhampirs and win…

"Riya?" I asked cautiously stepping towards her.

"The house! That was just a diversion!" Riya cursed and ran. I fought to keep up with her but she was too fast. By the time I reach the house I saw flames surrounding the building and guardians swarming everywhere. I snuck round the back without anyone noticing me. I found the other three in the basement. Luka was badly hurt with burns all over and Zana was unconscious. I never knew that Strigoi could pass out, not I knew.

"Roza, I need you to listen to me. I need you to get out of here. The guardians are here to destroy not save. If they find you, they will either kill you or send you back to St. Vladimir. You don't want either to happen because once you get back you'll never be able to get out again without outside help. Go into the town, go to the church and remain there. The priest will know what to do with you if you tell him my name. Stay low until one of us comes to get you. Do you understand me?" Riya commanded.

"Riya I can help you."

"Roza! This is not the time. I can't be a hero here! I can't help all of you and I still have to find a way to get these two out! Look for Cain, he should be in town. Tell him not to come anywhere near here. He'll listen to you. Just do it."

"But-"

"Will you be able to kill your own kind?!" Roza demanded angrily, fire flashing in her eyes. For once I felt a fraction of how powerful Riya could really be. "Go and don't turn back!"

"No!" I argued stubbornly. Some part of me told me that I should listen to her, but a larger part of me told me to stay with her and help.

"Help Luka get Zana out of here then and guard them." Riya hissed and simply disappeared. There were shots and shouts from upstairs. I couldn't hear what was being said but none of it sounded pleasant. Against my better judgement, I crept up the stone stairs and poked my head out of the hatch. A guardian lunged at her back while she was being restrained by other guardians. Without thinking I jumped out and tackled him.

He gave a surprised cry before throwing me off easily. I recounted all the times I trained with Dimitri and used everything I learnt.

"Roza, you have to get out of here." Riya's voice hummed into my mind again.

I can't just leave you here!

"Yes you can, I need you to keep Luka and Zana safe for me."

"Well, well, well. Aren't you Rosemarie Hathaway? The drop out from St. Vladimir?" the guardian sneered looking down at me as he pinned me down.

"You're a disgrace to guardians." I spat.

"What about you? Siding with the monsters? What would the dear princess think of you?" he tutted.

"The only monsters here are you guys." I growled.

"You're quite hot, I can see why you got the reputation you did in that school of yours." He reached for my top and began lifting it up while others held me down. All of a sudden they all froze, everything felt as cold as ice and I looked over at Riya. She looked feral and yet beautiful at the same time. I couldn't describe it; it was as though she was shrouded by a purple wispy shadow.

"You injure my friends, you raid my house and you go as far as attempting rape in my territory?" Riya spoke with a deadly calm voice. Her face pulled into a malicious smile that both frightened and fascinated me. "How did you get the Strigoi to act as a distraction?"

"If you speak to the right people you can get a lot of help." The one on top of me spoke through gritted teeth. Riya walked over, picked him up easily and gazed into his eyes. They immediately glazed over.

"Who did you speak with?"

"Misha."

"No wonder it was rather well planned out." Riya smiled smoothly. "Well you should definitely be paid for your services, if you want to die so badly, I'd gladly assist." Her opened mouth revealed alarmingly sharp fangs and I screamed.

"RIYA! Stop it! Don't do it!!!" I screeched. She blinked a few times before turning to me.

"Roza, you do smell so good, I can see why Dimitri was so attracted to you. Your power calls to me Roza, if I were to take it, I would be invincible. Even better than Anna ever was. Anna couldn't control the darkness, but I can."

"Who's Anna, Riya?"

"Oh come now Roza, you've been studying about her a lot have you not? Anna, the Shadow-Kissed guardian chick for Vladi." She let go of the guy and stepped towards me.

* * *

**_Uh-oh, Riya's a little crazy at the mo... What's going to happen to poor poor Rose who happens to be caught in the middle? What's with Riya mentioning the Shadow-Kissed Anna? Is there some significance? Well please read on to find out and thank you to those who review!!! Know that the time you spend is very much appreciated!!!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Oh dear... So Riya's gone a bit of a psycho killer mode at the moment and why did she mention Anna? Is Riya going to lose her internal battle and bite Rose and kill her or will Rose leave this fight unharmed?**_

* * *

7

"How do you know about Anna?"

"I've done my own research too you know? Don't you ever wonder how the first Strigoi was made?" she smiled. "Now, enough talking, it's about time I ate."

"Riya snap out of it. This isn't you."

"Oh but that's where you're wrong Roza, we all have this side inside of us no matter how much we fight it. It will always be there, I have warned you about this before. I told you to stay away from the fight but you didn't listen to me." Riya shook her head. "Every naughty child needs to be punished Roza. I guarantee that it won't hurt. You have been bitten and fed off of before am I right? The Dragomir princess used to did she not?"

"I am not a Blood-Whore Riya." I scowled. I didn't like this Riya, she was terrifying and it took everything ounce of my strength not to scream.

"No, but you know Roza, you are so much like us. You are Shadow-Kissed, a host for the darkness inside spirit users. You are lucky you know, you only have to bear with one person and she already drives you insane sometimes. Think about how hard it would be to have to take everyone's, humans, Morois, Strigois and Dhampirs. Imagine all that darkness, what it would do to the mind. All the corrupted thoughts are dark Roza, you must learn that. We merely strive to rid that darkness; that is the reason we kill."

"I'm different from you."

"Ah, that you are right about." Riya nodded. I couldn't understand what she was talking about. Was there some link between the Shadow-Kissed and the Strigoi? And she had a point; I didn't know how the first Strigoi came into play. How he or she was created. Riya obviously knew. I couldn't help but notice how tantalisingly close she was getting. "It really won't hurt a bit, trust me Roza."

"You won't bit me Riya, you can break out of this."

"I have warned you before." Riya shook her head. "There are times when even I lose control. And this is the price you pay for not listening to me." She turned to the guardians and raised a hand. "You will all leave and tell your master that you have failed and that you will never agree to any future attacks on this town and this house."

All the guardians around us stood and left, all except five that Riya grabbed by the arms. "You five are the lucky feeders who will help my friends. Go downstairs now and let them feed. Let them punish you for the pain you have caused them."

"Yes mistress," the chanted and headed down the hatch where Zana and Luka were.

"Now Roza," she purred placing her hands on my shoulders.

"Riya, you have a duty to train me not bite me. You owe this to Dimitri."

"I don't owe him anything," she spat. "He never even knew that I was gone!"

"I don't understand Riya."

"He never even knew that I was gone! None of them did! None of them knew that we were murdered, massacred! His branch got the pretty story of us becoming distant and ignoring them when in fact we'd been dead!" Riya screamed throwing her arms in the air. "That bitch Tatiana will pay for what she did. That bitch will pay."

"What about the Queen?"

"She knows Roza, she knows everything about this kind of Strigoi and yet she chooses when to kill us off! She knows that we can gain control with the right help but she won't give any of them a chance! This immortality doesn't have to be viewed as a curse Roza but she makes it so hard for any other Strigoi to ever have the chance to realise that!" Riya shouted in frustration. "She won't even give them a chance to reform and gain their humanity back. That bitch is a murderer, a selfish cow who can't even keep the world safe. She just makes it worse!" she began swearing in Russian and I took this time to process what she was saying.

Queen Tatiana knew about the existence of friendly Strigoi, and yet she was the one ordering their deaths. Tatiana was condemning these Strigoi to death without giving them a second chance. I knew the Queen and I never saw eye to eye but I had never been more disgusted in my life.

"_Basically, the Strigoi had planned an attack against her family. The Guardians found out about it somehow and that person is now dead. Someone though I'm not sure who had condemned Riya and her family to death by forbidding Guardians to help them. Any who dared to try either died in prison or died in the fight that took place at her house." _

Zana's words flashed through my mind and realisation struck me.

"Was Tatiana the one who condemned your family to death?" I asked with a hushed voice. Riya snapped and she stared at me with such hatred in her eyes I cringed.

"She let those Strigoi kill my family and left them to rot. No rescue team ever got near us. All our friends who wanted to help died by guardians' hands! Not Strigoi!!! Tatiana ordered for guards to kill anyone who tried to help us! Then those guardians died too! There was so much blood Roza, so much blood. No evidence was left, none apart from an exceptional few, myself included," she laughed bitterly. "I used to be strong Roza, this was Tatiana's revenge you see. I was strong, but not strong enough to take that many Strigoi on my own without being killed too. Of course none of those Strigoi are alive now, but that doesn't change the fact that I couldn't protect them."

"Don't beat yourself up about something that wasn't your fault. You taught me that Riya, now listen to that advice yourself. Come back to us Riya, they need you. This town needs you. Luka, Zana and Cain need you. Dimitri needs you. I need you Riya. I don't want to lose such a friend."

"Friend?!" she choked. "What friend? I'm a monster that you are trained to kill thanks to Tatiana."

"You're a vampire that I've been living under the same roof as for under a week." I countered.

"Vampire, monster, what's the difference?"

"The difference is, you still have feelings." I said softly. Riya stared at me for a few moments before Cain crashed into the room and placed me behind him looking at Riya warily. "It's okay Cain, she won't hurt me."

"Not more than I already have anyway." Riya scoffed. She turned on her heel and walked down the hallway disappearing into the shadows.

"Are you alright?" Cain asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Riya has a lot of self control." I said reassuringly though I have to admit that I was scared shitless that Riya was really going to lose. I was so scared that the Riya I met wouldn't come back until it was too late. I was so close to both being raped and dying tonight. I really needed to train a lot more.

"It has happened twice before, when she very nearly lost her control. I'm supposed to either knock her out or kill her should it ever happen." Cain sighed. "Where are the other two?"

"Downstairs, last I saw Zana was knocked out and Luka was hurt. There are five guardians who are acting as feeders right now." I informed him. "Riya said a lot of things that I don't really understand that much."

"Riya says a lot of things that a lot of us don't understand." Cain laughed. "Find yourself a room to sleep in tonight; I will take care of the rest."

"Thank you Cain but I don't think I'll be falling asleep tonight." I shook my head but left him to clear up nonetheless. I needed to get a breather; the entire tense atmosphere in the house was driving me insane. I felt crushed by the tension and I couldn't take it any more. I found Riya just as she was ending a song.

_Round and round, the planets revolve around the sun_

_And we always seek after love and peace forever more_

_Growing, growing, woe baby we can work it out_

_Look up at the sky every heart is shining all today_

_Goes and goes, the time goes on we are not alone_

_We live on together and we will find some precious things_

_Sometimes we will smile sometime we will cry somehow_

_Don't forget believe in yourself, tomorrow's never die_

"Roza, you should've listened to me when I told you to leave." Riya sighed. "You're hopeless you know that? I could've killed you so easily. I still can."

"But you won't, you still have a heart Riya, I can tell. Strigoi don't lose it, they just become overwhelmed by the bloodlust that they think they lose it right? I don't really think that you lose you soul either, not necessarily." I shook my head.

"You're right about that Roza, I don't think that either but sometimes I wonder about myself you know? Like what just happened, I sometimes wonder whether I'm finally going to lose after all my fighting it you know?"

"You mentioned a lot about Anna. Why?"

"Because it's related to us Roza," she told me. "I might explain it some day but not tonight. I have said enough already as it is. If you have a lot of free time, would you mind helping me find out what rooms are still intact? There are several floors in this house, I reckon the higher ones are alright since they stayed on the ground floor and basement but I don't want to risk it."

"Sure." I nodded. She jumped off the tree she was singing from and took her place beside me. She looked tired and I didn't think that was possible for a Strigoi. "Do you need something to eat?"

"I'm fine." Riya smiled but I noticed the red rim of her iris was thicker that usual.

"Riya."

"Roza, don't push it. Please, it's hard enough as it is." I kept my mouth shut about it and for the first time since I've been here, things felt tense between Riya and me. That was not a comforting thought. After a few moments a rush of calmness washed over me and I relaxed again. Riya flashed me a cheerful smile and I smiled back. This was a lot better. I liked the smiling Riya.

She'd been right, all the rooms above the first floor were still intact with no extra guardians hiding anywhere. It turns out that Luka and Zana didn't drink from the five guardians and simply knocked them out. Cain threw them out when he found the five unconscious men. Riya was positively beaming when she found out neither Luka nor Zana had fed off the men. She jumped to hug Luka then dragged him upstairs to sort out his wounds. Zana was awake now but she looked like she had a major hangover or something. It was really weird. She looked so out of it. Then Cain threw something at her, something red. It took me a while to realise it was a blood packet, like those you found in hospitals.

"Do those work? Doesn't it have to be fresh or anything?" I asked curiously.

"It works but only temporarily, we use them in emergencies and this is one of them. It makes us less out of it or feral but we'd have to feed from a living source pretty soon. I guess it just helps keep us sane and gives enough strength for us to make the hunt." Cain explained.

"OW!" Luka screamed.

"He got a very mangled up arm, Riya must've been putting it back in place so that the bones can heal properly rather than at odd angles. If that happened she'd just have to break it later to patch it up." Zana smirked.

"Ouch…" I shuddered at the idea of having to purposely break my arm just to let the bones heal properly.

"Yeah." Luka grumbled stomping down the stairs.

"I could've been rougher Luka so be thankful." Riya grinned at him.

"Thanks shortie." Luka teased.

"You did not just say that!" Riya screeched and tackled him. Yep, all was right with the house hold again.

"Okay Roza, this was what I was talking about when I mentioned weights." Roza appeared holding four belts. "Two for your wrists and two for you legs. Strap them on."

She held them out and when she dropped them into my hands I nearly crushed my hands. The weights were heavier than I thought. "I want you to run five laps around the perimeter of this field with these one and see how fast you can do it."

"Do I want to know how much these weigh?"

"Let's just say that this is punishment for staying behind two nights ago." Riya grinned mischievously. I knew she hadn't forgiven me for that. "This will increase your speed though; trust me when I say that. I can guarantee that your speed will at least double."

"At least something will come out of this training." I sighed and strapped the stuff on. I started walking to get used to the feel and swung my arms a little too. Then I sped up into a jog before finding my pace. I was running for the majority of the afternoon with breaks in between for food and drink.

"You're doing really well." Riya smiled encouragingly. "I reckon by the end of the week you could be as fast as Cain."

"You're joking." I gaped.

"Nope, but then again Cain is the slowest one out of us four."

"But he's a Strigoi!" I protested.

"So? I told you that your limits are different. Your limit is a lot higher than that of a normal dhampir."

"Wow, to be able to match a Strigoi in speed, now that would be amazing."

"And useful too." Riya added.

"Definitely." I agreed.

"LUKA!" Riya shouted and he was with us in an instant.

"What's wrong what have I done wrong this time even though I haven't done anything yet?" Luka stuttered. It sounded funny to hear a Strigoi act like that.

"Don't worry Luka, I just need you to train with Roza for me." Riya grinned.

"Still!" I screeched. "I've been doing nothing but run with bloody weights for the whole day!"

"Well you're going to have to bear with Luka for an hour for today Roza." Riya shook her head. "Just be glad it's not Cain you're going up against, not that would definitely be tough."

"Good point." I sighed. Just as she said, I trained on movements with Luka for the next hour and I was so glad to get rid of the weights. I finally understood what she meant by Dimitri taking it easy on me. Maybe if I had been training like that from the start, Dimitri would still be a dhampir right now. But now another thought appeared. If Dimitri hadn't turned Strigoi I would not have done a search for him. If he didn't get turned I never would've met Riya or about this kind of Strigoi. I was starting to think that perhaps Dimitri was turned for the greater good. If this knowledge ever got out about corrupted guardians back to St Vladimir, everyone would start questioning the Queen for sure.

I couldn't wait to be strong enough to be beside Dimitri again, not to mention, I would find some way to tell the world about Tatiana's lie about Strigoi. It might not be her fault entirely but so far as I knew, she knew about Riya's type of Strigoi and yet still condemned them all to death never giving them a choice. I realised that being a Strigoi, you didn't have to view it as a curse. Just like Riya they could bring happiness too, Cain, Luka and Zana seemed happy too and the town's people seemed to like them. You could be truly happy without the façade even being a Strigoi. Even with the fight inside, I knew that on the whole, the four people in the house wanted to do as much as they could to help people.

A whole week went past with the training and at the end; I had a race with Cain with both of us going full out. I didn't realise I beat him until he tackled me to the ground demanding for a rematch.

"Oh my god, I actually beat a Strigoi at speed." I gasped.

"You got that right. That just ups your survival chances in a fight against them. Speed always helps." Riya grinned proudly. "Now you get a week off."

"You're joking." I gaped.

"Nope, it's not good to over use your body, I don't want you to suddenly collapse from exhaustion Roza." Riya shook her head. "We're going to the club again tonight, you coming?"

"Of course, wouldn't miss it." I nodded. "I just need a long shower."

"Take your time, we've got ages." Zana told me.

"Cain you gotta let the girl get up." Riya laughed and pocked the big bear like Strigoi on the back.

"I hope she hasn't done too much to your pride big guy." Luka laughed.

"Oh it will be fine after I beat you in a fight!" Cain hollered and lunged at the blond Strigoi. Luka merely twisted and broke into a run to escape while Cain chased after him.

"You'd better go before he tries to catch you out Roza." Zana giggled. I grinned and dashed into the bathroom. After half an hour I decided I was decent for a club and strode into my room with a towel on. I chose a denim mini skirt, long knee high boots, a fitting red tank top and left my hair down.

"Wow, are you trying to impress someone?" Riya laughed strolling into the room.

"Cheers Riya, what's with your get tonight?" I asked. She was wearing a plain black tank top, long brown combat trousers and walking boots. Even in that outfit she looked amazing. I was sure that she could pull off any look she wanted. She seemed to be going with the goth simple look.

"What'd you mean?"

"Well tonight you don't seem as fussed with clothes as you were last night." I pointed out.

_"_Well, I can't be asked to change my clothes so nyeh." Riya shrugged. "Listen Roza, we need to talk."

"What'd you want to talk about?" I asked cautiously. She gestured for me to sit down and I did.

"You need to stop thinking the way you do." Riya glared. I shrank slightly under her gaze.

"In what way?" I asked innocently.

"Blaming yourself for things that aren't your fault!" Riya threw her arms in the air. "Dimitri being turned is not your fault! Fate throws people together in the weirdest of times! It's not your fault that that blonde retarded Strigoi used Dimitri for food! It's none of your fault that it's hard to estimate a Strigoi's move. They are unpredictable. You never know whether they're faking it! In case you haven't noticed Roza, Strigoi are amazing actors. It's hard; just one moment of weakness is all that they need."

"I know that and I think Dimitri knows that too."

"We all do." Riya said bitterly.

"Yours wasn't an accident though was it? It was partially set up technically speaking." I argued.

"So was that attack at your school." Riya smiled bitterly.

"Okay now you've lost me." I shook my head.

"Look, I ain't going to go into too much detail but Tatiana was involved with the attack made on St. Vladimir."

* * *

_**HA! Well I'll bet that you didn't expect that!!! Anyway, so Rose didn't get bitten or killed so all's well!!! And ha Cain got beaten by a girl!!!  
Thanks to all those who read and review this story!!! Thanks for the encouragement and I promise, it's not that much longer for Dimitri to return!!! **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Last chapter...**_

_**"Look, I ain't going to go into too much detail but Tatiana was involved with the attack made on St. Vladimir."**_

_**Dun dun dun!!!  
So what the hell is going on?  
Just a thank you to all those who are still reading this story!!! **_

* * *

8

"She what?" I shouted.

"You're a smart girl Roza, work it out." Riya grinned. "Now enough of depressing subjects, let's go. You need some unwinding."

"Definitely." I agreed sighing heavily.

"Oi girls what's taking so long?" Luke complained.

"We're coming!" Riya yelled back. "Ready?"

"Yeah." I nodded. We headed to the same club that we had gone week ago and lost ourselves in the music. As the night wore on I felt my muscles relax from the tension of the training and I felt parts of my heart return to me. It was all thanks to my new friends. It made me a little guilty thinking about Lissa though. She had been my best friend since I was born. She must've been suffering quite a bit. I knew that for a fact because I could feel her darkness seeping into me still despite the fact that I was all the way here in Russia. Although, the really weird thing was, I didn't feel the same rage or depression that I normally felt, the same emotions that I should have yet I don't. It was both a concern and a relief. To be able to be away from all the pressure of Lissa's deep emotions helped me clear my mind. I also haven't slipped into her head once at all since I left the academy. Although, it wasn't until I met Riya that the depression lessened considerably.

Looking over at the mentioned girl, I saw her chatting animatedly to some guardians. They seemed really nice to her, so nice that they were almost flirtatious. I grinned as I looked for Zana. Luka looked so jealous since another guy was dancing rather close to Zana. That brought back the question that I had asked earlier, whether Strigoi could get pregnant or not… It would be amazing if they could.

The night wore on and we all joked around teasing one another. At the moment I was with Cain, Luka and Zana were off dancing and Riya had disappeared but since Cain didn't seem worried at all, I guessed it wasn't serious.

"Cain?"

"Yeah."

"Do you like Riya?" The question caused the big guy to choke on his drink. Whoops. Maybe I asked the question at the wrong time but it was a comical reaction especially from someone like him.

"What!?"

"Well do you?"

"Why would you ask that question?"

"Just answer it, it's not that hard. You either do or you don't."

"It's more complicated than that Roza." Cain shook his head.

"How so? If you like one another then you like one another. There is no argument about something like that." I protested.

"I love her." Cain admitted. "But not in the way that you love Dimitri. I love her in a way that I would do anything for her, absolutely anything. There are rare times that I understand her and at those times I support her as much as I can. As you can probably tell, Riya is a very mysterious person. None of us know anything of her past. The only thing we know is that she died when she was 15 and she came from a family of guardians. We don't even know whether she used to be one herself. We know just as much as you do Roza and we've known her for a lot longer than you.

I would stay by her side for as long as she needs it. If she ever wants me to leave, or gets tired of me, I will go if that was her true wish."

"But she'd never wish that. I can tell that she values you all so much. She would never risk anything to endanger you all." I shook my head. "She needs you all, she really does. It's just a shame that's all, you two look like an amazing couple."

"We are part of each other just as you are part of St. Vladimir. She is a sister to me, my saviour. Without her I would be nothing." Cain smile fondly and my insides melted. A few weeks ago if someone told me that a Strigoi didn't have to live by killing Moroi I would've laughed at them. If they told me that a Strigoi could smile fondly with so much love in their eyes I would've punched them for messing with me. But now… now everything was different. I would think differently. It was obvious that these guys could show love, they already do towards one another.

"Ha the monsters are finally showing themselves!" I heard someone shout and span around to see Zana trying hard to hold her temper against some guys while Luka was being held back. Cain frowned and stalked towards them but hesitated slightly when the man pulled out something. It shined in the dim light, it was a silver stake. This guy was a guardian, he had to be, or else he couldn't possibly have gotten a stake.

"Hey back off." I demanded shoving the man hard forcing him back a few steps. "You're drunk mate, get a hold of yourself."

"And who are you to tell me what to do? You're nothing but a puny kid," he sneered.

"Aren't you St. Vladimir's heroine? Rosemarie Hathaway?" another asked leering draping an arm over my shoulders. I easily shrugged it off and kept my eyes firmly on the drunken man hassling Zana. He was seriously asking for trouble pushing his luck like that.

"THE Rosemarie Hathaway? The runaway whore of St. Vladimir's academy?"

"Who are you calling a whore?" I demanded.

"You. There are nasty rumours about you. About being the school slut and letting just about anything that moves touch you."

"Okay now that's going too far." Zana intercepted.

"Shut up Strigoi bitch. Aren't you just another one of their whores? I'd bet you let those two do anything they want to you. I bet they fuck you all day and night long. Riya too, I'd bet she's going around fucking everyone in town to make sure everyone likes her."

"Shut up!" I spat punching him. I underestimated my strength and overestimated his balance and resulted with sending him tumbling backwards into his mates. He wiped his mouth and wiped away the blood. I noticed that the three Strigoi didn't even flinch or make the slightest gesture towards him.

"You bitch, you're going to pay for that," he growled and lunged at me. It wasn't very easy to dodge him with all the people moving around us but I managed and simply accidentally bumped into someone else. That someone else was a Strigoi. One that I didn't know and from the other's expressions, neither did they. This one was dangerous and he had a friend. They were both in their mid thirties I noticed and I could tell that they were guardians before they were turned. One had chocolate brown hair and the other with slightly reddish hair.

"We're looking for your leader, do you know where he is?" the one I bumped into asked me.

"You're looking for a she and no sorry but I don't know where Riya is." I shook my head.

"Well if you see her again, tell her someone wants to meet her here."

"Will do." I nodded.

"Now let's get rid of this pest," the friend suggested. They both dragged the three offenders by the collar and Zana tried to stop them but boy were they strong. The red head even matched Cain despite being smaller. The four of us chased after the duo into the back yard. They were so fast; Cain and I had a little trouble keeping up. When we got there, Zana and Luka were in a full fight mode and they were losing. I lunged for the drunken guy's stake and dove at the brown haired Strigoi. He smacked me as easily as he was swatting a bug and I flew into the wall. I felt the wind leave my lungs and I gasped. I felt something warm trickle down my cheek and flinched as the two new Strigoi stared at the droplet of blood. They stalked towards me and I swung my leg at them.

I smirked when it came in contact with the red head's shoulder and he stumbled a little. That slight stumble was all I needed. At least, that's what I thought. But these two knew team work like Christian and I had things worked out back at the academy back then. He swung an arm at me to defend his partner but I managed to dodge this one.

Cain set on the one who managed to get in his way before leaving me with the chocolate haired one.

"We do not need to fight you. We only wish to find a meal and to find the one in charge of this town."

"If you need a meal, hit the fields and suck dry some animals." I sneered.

"It is unheard of to drink blood from an animal. That is indecent!"

"Yeah well these guys manage it so it's obviously not impossible."

"I never said it was impossible, I just said it was indecent."

"Live with it."

"In case you haven't noticed, guardian, I'm not alive."

"I can see that." I smirked.

"Enough of this, I don't have time to deal with kids."

He lunged at me again but this time I was expecting it. I span and avoided his grip. He managed to snatch onto my shirt and ripped the edge of it. I scowled and glared at him. It was a good thing I had gone shopping last week or else I wouldn't have any shirts left. He was about to go at me again when a flash of purple tackled him from the side causing the both of them to tumble to the ground.

"Geez, I leave you guys alone for a few hours and this is what happens?" Riya complained keeping the Strigoi beneath her easily and glared at us.

"Well sorry for being overpowered by these guys." Luka rolled his eyes while massaging his arm and keeping an eye on Zana to make sure she was okay. "These guys have been feeding on human blood; it's only natural for them to be stronger than us."

"That's hardly an excuse." Riya pouted. "You're just pissed that you got beat."

"Okay there's that too." Luka admitted.

"Cain are you co -" Riya froze when her eyes landed on the one Cain was wrestling with.

"Raisa?" the one beneath her asked and everyone froze. Especially Cain, Luka and Zana. Me, I was too shocked to even freeze, I collapsed onto my knees and stared at the scene in front of me utterly gob smacked. "Raisa?" the Strigoi repeated and lifted a hand to cup her cheek but she jumped away before he could touch her. "Oh Raisa, please tell me it's really you. Please," he pleaded.

Riya stayed silent but she looked like she was having an internal war and looked like she really wanted to destroy something. She looked so angry that her eyes were flashing and the lock of her hair turned vibrant again.

"It really is you," the red head boomed and shoved Cain away before pouncing on the small girl. Cain moved and tried to grab him but missed and the red head tumbled onto the ground with Riya. What we weren't expecting was for him to kiss her. It was probably the last thing we expected. The chocolate one shook his head in irritation and yanked the red head off with ease.

"Get a grip Aleksandr," he growled. He held a hand out for Riya and she took it with a dazed look in her eyes. I noticed how tense Cain was beside me and he looked livid. The brown hair Strigoi lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her palm gently. "Oh my beautiful Raisa it is good to finally see you again."

"I – What the hell is going on here!?" Riya screeched throwing her arms in the air.

"I don't know, you tell us." Luka crossed his arms.

"Riya, why do these two keep calling you Raisa?" Zana narrowed her eyes at the two new Strigoi.

"Why did you just call her Riya?" the brunette asked.

"Let's go somewhere else to talk shall we?" Riya coughed awkwardly. "Guys, go back to the house and I'll meet you there. I need to sort out theses three retards first."

"We ain't going nowhere." Cain shook his head firmly.

"Please." Riya looked up at him with such an adorable expression. Cain's seemingly iron façade cracked immediately and he stared at her in annoyance.

"You know I can't win against that face," he growled.

"I know," Riya smiled apologetically. "But please, I just need a few secs alright?"

"Let's go guys." I called standing up. If Riya needed some privacy, it was only fair that she got it. The other three were reluctant but they came in the end.

Riya's POV (It would be in Russian but since I don't know any it's in English!)

I stared at the red head that Cain was wrestling with. Aleksandr… looking down I choked up, it was Konstantin… my two previous partners, the people I worked with and were inseparable from when I was still alive. They were Strigoi, the thing that they had been trained to kill.

"Raisa?" Konstantin asked with a shocked expression. I stared at him. He still had his amazing chocolate hair that I loved to run my hands through. His eyes were still green but were tainted with red. He was more beautiful than ever it was heart stopping. "Raisa?" he asked again and reached for my face. I couldn't let him touch me. I knew that if he did, I would break. Two of the people I cared for the most other than my family were right in front of me. First it was Dimitri, now Aleksandr or rather Alik and Konstantin also known as K. The people I cared for were slowly being both taken and brought to me…

I jumped away from him and stood between the two staring at them. I noticed that everyone froze especially Cain. Roza looked so lost and astonished she'd collapsed onto her knees. Cain looked concerned at the situation and Luka and Zana were debating over whether they had heard right or not.

"Oh Raisa, please tell me it's really you. Please," K pleaded and I stared back at him. I was so angry that they were turned. If I ever found the ones that took their lives I would torture them for so long they'd wish for me to kill them. I felt the anger rushing through me and I knew that my hair changed colour. It's done that since I was born which was weird and no one could explain it. I didn't care since it never changed to any embarrassing colours.

"It really is you!" Alik shouted and pushed Cain away easily. I merely saw a flash of red before I was in his arms and his lips were on mine. I melted. It had been so long since I'd kissed either of them. Okay, please don't think that I'm a slut or anything but I used to go out with these two as well as being their partner. I mean you know when you get into a situation when you can't chose between the two guys? Well, I was in that kind of situation.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw K roll his eyes and Cain looked absolutely livid. He couldn't believe that Alik was touching me at all let alone kissing me. Although he was wondering why I wasn't fighting back. My cover was complete and utterly blown tonight. So much for staying low and missing. I sighed and mentally thanked K for pulling Alik off of me. When he held his hand out to help me, I took it and as he brought me up he kissed the palm of my hand as always sending small shivers through my body. "Oh my beautiful Raisa it is good to finally see you again."

"I - What the hell is going on here?!" I was about to say 'I can't believe you guys got beat' but I refrained myself.

"I don't know, you tell us." Luka crossed his arms. Oh he was angry but he had it in check. They were finally going to hear more of my life tonight and I wondered whether they were going to like it or not…

"Riya, why do these two keep calling you Raisa?" Zana narrowed her eyes at the K and Alik.

"Why did you just call her Riya?" K asked looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"Let's go somewhere else to talk shall we?" I coughed awkwardly. "Guys, go back to the house and I'll meet you there. I need to sort out theses three retards first."

"We ain't going nowhere." Cain shook his head firmly. He wasn't sure whether it was safe for me to be with these two let alone on my own.

"Please." I looked up at him with an expression that I knew would make him falter. It worked every time and I was glad it didn't fail me this time.

"You know I can't win against that face," he growled.

"I know," I smiled apologetically. I felt guilty for having to use that weapon against him but I really needed to talk with Alik and K alone first before I had the guts to tell the others who I used to be. "But please, I just need a few secs alright?"

"Let's go guys." Roza called standing up. I smiled gratefully at her and she gave me a look that said 'You're so spilling later.' I nodded at her and the others left however reluctant they were.

"Oh Raisa do you know how broken we were when you disappeared from the face of the earth?" K whispered holding me close to him. He hugged the top half of me from behind and Alik held me by the waist. I was trapped between the two of them.

"Sorry but if I saw you two after what happened to me I would be dead by now. I like how I am now." I smiled sighing contently. It had been so long since I had been in these arms. Too long. "I missed you guys."

"So did we. When we got to that house it was smashed up and everything." Alik frowned. "It looked like a war had gone on. What happened there Rai? We had to sneak around to get to the house. It was like it was in seclusion or something. What happened to you?"

"What do you think happened? Strigoi happened that's what. And that bitch Tatiana too."

"What did she do?" K asked darkly.

"She knew and she made sure you two were far far away from here." I rolled my eyes.

"I thought it was odd for use to have been separated from you." Alik nodded.

"So yeah, she knew about there going to be an attack by Strigoi and poof my entire family was killed. Most of them died properly. They turned me thinking it would be funny. They learned their lesson afterwards that it was the worst mistake they had ever made." I smirked.

"Good to know that you didn't let those bastards go." Alik agreed. "Does anyone know?"

"None except for Dimi." I shook my head.

"Wait, Dimi as in that little cousin of yours?" K asked and I nodded. "We ran into him a few days ago. He was the one who told us to come back here and look for the leader of the town."

"Really? How'd you guys run into him?"

"We were feeding off a prostitute and he appeared beating the shit out of us. He was one strong guy. He said that if we didn't want to be monsters we should come here."

"Great, so Dimi is spreading word of this place too. Where did you last see him?"

"About 2000 miles from here."

"Was he heading towards this way?" I asked excitedly.

"He seemed rather torn about that. He didn't know where he wanted to go. We stayed with him for a day and then took off." Alik explained.

"Why have you got a human hanging around with you Raisa?" K asked curiously.

"When did you guys die?" I asked.

"Half a year ago. We were doing quite well hunting prostitutes. It's weird though. at first there was the blood lust but we stuck together somehow without wanting to rip out each other's necks. That was the first sign that something was off." K informed me. "The major question is why? And why are you protecting this town?"

"Because all that we'd learned in the academy is partially a lie." I scowled. "Strigoi don't have to be monsters like that. It took me a while to realise. It took me half a year to perfect the control over the bloodlust. I really missed you guys. I wish that I had someone to help me back then. Maybe I wouldn't have killed so many people then." I smiled sadly.

"Oh Rai it wasn't your fault." Alik comforted enveloping me in a hug. "I know what you mean. It took a few months for us to stop destroying everything we saw. It was only recently, in fact when we bumped into Dimitri and saw how he was that we calmed down."

"But it was still my fault, those people died at my hands." I shook my head.

"What made you stop and think?" K asked.

"Everything. As I killed the memories stuck with me and I stopped one time with a small kid and ran away."

"You ran away." K and Alik stared at me and I shrank a little under their firm gazes.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Stop staring at me like that!"

"You are still as cute as always." Alik chuckled.

"Shut up." I pouted. I found myself loosening up just like I used to around these two again. They brought a new light in my life and somehow I felt lighter than ever. I beamed up at them and hugged them both.

"Aw what's with the hugs?" K teased.

"I really did miss you guys so much. I used to see you guys fighting against Strigoi you know?" I smiled.

"Really?" Alik smiled fondly.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Okay, let's find somewhere to sit. There's a lot I need to tell you guys before we head back."

"What was the name that you went by with those people?" K asked.

"Riya."

"Ah, Zarya." Alik and K nodded with realisation.

"No blabbing. Very few people know my real name. Now only Dimitri and his side of the family know and let's keep it that way. If it starts spreading then there'd be trouble. Especially if that bitch queen finds out it's actually me. She's seen me as a Strigoi a few times I think since I used to attack her. But I don't think she ever made the connection of who I am. I think Raisa should remain missing from the general world for a while longer don't you? It'd be troublesome if queeny ever finds out."

"You mentioned finding somewhere to sit. I gather you have a place or two in mind?" K ushered.

"Yeah, I have a wonderful place I want to show you guys." I beamed. I led them to a large hill that overlooked the town on one side and dropped to a beautiful lake on the other.

"Trust you to find places like this." Alik teased.

"I know." I breathed in deeply. "Now it's time to get down to business." All three of us switched to our serious modes and the two listened intently as I explained to them everything I understood about Strigoi and the true reason why we were so bloody thirsty at the beginning. I reminded them about St. Vladimir and Anna. We'd all already known because they were a couple we'd studied about back when we were all at school.

"That's rather far even for the queen. Just because you turned her down…" Alik growled.

"It's about things changed and I think there are a lot of royals who deserve the spot of ruler better than her." K narrowed his eyes at the sky.

"I think anyone would be better than her." I scoffed. "Don't mention anything about my psychic abilities by the way, or the link I discovered about the Shadow-Kissed people."

"How much do they know about you Rai?" Alik asked with concern.

"Nowhere near as you two do."

"I don't think anyone in the world knows you as well as we do." K rolled his eyes.

"They know that it took me half a year to get control, they know I died on my 15th birthday, they know I'm a Belikov and they know I used to be a guardian though they never expected me to be Raisa."

"Okay," the two nodded.

"I think it's time we went or else they might tear other's hair out." I sighed and we headed back to the house.

* * *

_**Okay, so we've found out more about Riya... She's a legendary guardian who got murdered!!! By Tatiana!!! So maybe the bitch is crazy after all...**  
_


	9. Chapter 9

9

Back to Rose's POV

The tension in the room was so thick it was suffocating. I couldn't wait for Riya to get back. Everyone was confused. They'd known that there was about Riya that we didn't know but for her to be Raisa was just incredible. None of us could understand why she would hide something like that. Most would be proud to be so well known. I found myself wondering whether Dimitri knew. But of course he would, they were family after all.

And the guy who kissed her. That was certainly unexpected. I wonder whether they used to have a relationship or something before she disappeared from their lives. I wondered about how the three knew each other. And I wondered about who they were and what they were to Riya. It was mainly guaranteed from Riya's recognition that they would be joining this family. I could tell that there was going to be tension when they're first here but if Riya approved of them, then they must've been nice.

It was about an hour since we left her when she came back with her friends. Cain practically jumped on her as she walked in and Alik and K immediately took defensive positions. The two looked like well trained guardians. They probably were. Riya waved them off with a growl and they back off with grins on their faces.

"I think I owe everyone a bit of an explanation huh?" she started off awkwardly. "Where'd you want me to start?"

"Tell us your real name." Luka probed.

"Zarya Raisa Belikov."

"So you're the famous legendary guardian who rejected the queen." I whistled. "Makes sense, especially with the whole her condemning you to death thing. She isn't one to let anyone out of her grasp. If she wanted something, she almost always got it."

"Yeah, my rejection, a 14 year old's rejection humiliated her. No one was allowed to talk about it so it's understandable if not many people knew about it."

"Who are these two?" Zana asked curiously.

"Aleksandr Beletski."

"Konstantin Lazarenko."

"Nice to meet you," everyone chimed. Cain still looked a little uneasy and he asked the question that possibly everyone was unsure of.

"Why did you kiss her?"

"Because we're her boyfriends of course," the two guys chimed and all of our eyes bulged. Riya looked like she was going to faint. She probably would've died of embarrassment if she could.

"Would you stop saying that!? We never went out to begin with!" Riya screeched.

"But you can't deny the fact that the reason why you didn't go out with us was because you couldn't chose." Alik teased.

"And I'm betting the fact still stands." K added.

"You two are impossible." Riya growled. Cain seemed to still be contemplating on whether they were a threat to Riya or not.

"So now that we know who you are, what are we going to call you?" I asked.

"Whatever you guys want to call me." Riya shrugged.

"What does Dimitri call you?"

"Oh he calls me lots of things but he normally calls me Riya."

"Then I'll keep calling you Riya." I smiled.

"Cools." Riya grinned. "Sorry about not mentioning this before guys."

"It's alright. I guess it's understandable if you wanted something new to make things easier." Zana smiled reassuringly.

"I mean if the queen knew you were still alive, she'd probably be sending people after you right now." Luka pointed out.

"Technically speaking I'm dead." Riya corrected.

"But you are still walking and talking. So long as you can do those two things, you pose as a threat to her." Konstantin said.

"That's why you kept it secret all this time." Aleksandr concluded.

"I am honestly starting to think about whether it's a good thing or a bad thing that you two managed to find me." Riya sighed rubbing her temples.

"We can kick them out if you'd like Riya." Cain suggested and Luka and Zana looked like they were up for a fight too.

"You could try." Aleksandr and Konstantin rolled their sleeves up.

"You guys wouldn't be so tough if you didn't drink human blood." Luka growled.

"Guys." I stood in between them to hopefully prevent the fight.

"We could take you wimps down any day, just bring it." Aleksandr taunted. I could tell that he was the immature one of the two. He reminded me so much of Christian. Konstantin reminded me of the reformed Eddie, the mature guardian who was currently taking care of Lissa. Thinking about them again, I realised that I hadn't had a single visit from Adrian for the past week. I had a feeling that Adrian hadn't been trying to avoid me either, it was as if he couldn't get through to me. I realised that once or twice I would hear his voice faintly in my dreams but then it would disappear as soon as it appeared. It was as if there was something keeping him away.

"Sorry kiddo, you may be a legend back at St. Vlad's, but you ain't gonna be a match against us two when we were still dhampirs let alone Strigoi with human blood running through our veins." Aleksandr grinned at me.

"Speaking of which, you two are going to stop that." Riya piped up and everyone turned to her. For a moment, the fight was so prominent that we'd almost forgotten about her. Riya had a talent with that, seemingly blending into places and almost vanishing when she was still there. A lot of the time it would be as if she wasn't there at all.

"Stop what?" Konstantin frowned.

"The drinking off humans thing." Riya stated.

"WHAT!?" Konstantin and Aleksandr shouted staring at her as if she was crazy.

"Exactly what I said." Riya smirked knowing that she hit a spot. "You two are going to have to stop drinking off random people. You have to either feed off animals or leave."

"You've got to be kidding me." Aleksandr groaned. "Is that even possible? To survive on animal blood I mean."

"Look at me, I've been gone since what? 20 to 30 years ago. I've been drinking animal blood for 19 or so years." Riya waved nonchalantly.

"You'd only been drinking human blood for less than half a year!?" Konstantin shouted.

"Yeah."

"How the hell did you manage that?"

"Who knows?" Riya shrugged but a look passed across her face and the other two immediately grew concerned. Their playful expressions were replaced with worry.

"Rai - " Aleksandr made to move towards her but she held her hand up.

"The point is, if you want to stick with this family, you gotta stop drinking human blood. Feel free to feed off enemy Strigoi though." Riya added cheerfully.

"You feed off our own kind?" Konstantin raised a brow.

"Sure, it's better than feeding off humans and scaring the shit out of them." Riya shrugged. "If you don't follow the rules then I'm going to have to kick you out guys."

"You wouldn't," the two blanched.

"You wanna bet? I might love you guys but I'm not risking our family in this town. They accept us here because we don't go around feeding off its people. I won't let you endanger that peace." Riya narrowed her eyes and the two Strigoi frowned at her seriousness.

"You're not joking are you?" Konstantin asked.

"Nope."

"What made you think that you could survive off animals?" Aleksandr asked.

"Things happened." Riya gestured evasively.

"Like?"

"Things that don't matter no more." Riya grinned. "So are you two in or out? As much as I'd hate to do it, I will kick your asses out of here."

"We're in." Aleksandr and Konstantin agreed without hesitation. Riya must've meant so much to them. They way their eyes shone when they looked at her. Their gazes reminded me of how Dimitri would sometimes look at me when no one was around.

"Now that that's done…" Riya trailed off. "Welcome to the family K and Alik!" she beamed. "Everyone want to introduce themselves?"

"Zana Lenskaya."

"The Moroi that Anton couldn't save. What happened to him?" Konstantin frowned.

"I killed him." Zana shrugged.

"Luka Murin."

"Hey you're that well known guardian who got taken!" Aleksandr pointed.

"Aleksandr you're not supposed to point." Konstantin chastised.

"Don't want to brag but yeah I am the same one." Luka grinned.

"So who are you?" Aleksandr asked Cain.

"Cain Safin." Aleksandr and Konstantin froze.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Cain Safin as in Maria Yudina's Cain Safin?" Aleksandr stuttered.

"Yes." Cain frowned.

"Just spill it!" Riya shook him by the shoulders.

"Well, it's just that, there were a few rumours travelling about the two of them." Aleksandr said awkwardly.

"Like…" Riya urged.

"It's said that they were lovers, but not only that. Some think that Cain was both her blood whore and guardian. To top it all off, a lot say that after she turned he remained to be her blood whore. Most still think that he's a blood whore." Konstantin said.

"When did these rumours sprout?" Riya glared.

"Not long after they disappeared from the face of the earth. What happened to you two?" Konstantin asked Cain.

"Riya happened." The two Strigoi looked at Riya expectantly.

"Well, I was wondering around and I heard about Maria. Things happened and I had to kill her but I managed to keep Cain." Riya explained. "None of the rumours are true, I can guarantee you that."

"How would you know?"

"Because when I found him he only had one bite scar and that was from her bite to turn him." Riya stated with an 'end of discussion' tone.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm tired. So much has happened so I'm going to sleep." I yawned.

"Night Roza." Riya smiled.

"One question." I directed at Konstantin and Aleksandr. "How did you know about me and St. Vladimir?"

"You escaped two years ago. The academy all the way here in Russia knew about it. About you busting the Dragomir princess out of that school. Then we heard about you from Dimitri."

"What'd you mean?" I stared.

"We ran into him a few days ago." Konstantin shrugged.

"Let me tell ya, that guy is heads over heels for ya." Aleksandr laughed as if remembering something. "He threatened us you know? Said that if we laid a finger on a certain black haired beauty he'd hunt us down no matter who we were."

"How cute." Riya laughed. "Sounds like Dimi to me, as protective as ever."

"He said that?" I stuttered.

"Yeah."

"Did he look like he was heading this way?"

"A little." Konstantin nodded.

"It might not be much longer Roza." Riya smiled excitedly.

"I hope not." I smiled thinking about our reunion. I headed back to my room and fell into a sleep. Unfortunately, it was interrupted.

"Oh my god Rose, I thought you'd died or something!" Adrian screamed hugging me.

"Can't breathe." I chocked but nonetheless smiled. "Long time no see Adrian."

"Would you like to explain why I haven't been able to get through to you for the past week and a half?!" he screeched. "Every time I tried it was as if I hit a brick wall or something. Where are you?"

"Do you honestly expect me to answer that question Adrian?" I stared at him and after a few moments he sighed.

"I guess not, but you have a lot to explain little dhampir."

"Well, I've been training with friends for the last week and a half. I can't tell you much but I'm fine." I grinned.

"You know, for once I actually believe you about that. What's happened that brought you out of depression?" Adrian asked tilting his head to the side slightly inspecting me. "You look different, healthier than when I last saw you. And I'm liking the clothes too, definitely fitting."

"What?" I looked down and noticed I was in the out fit I wore to the club earlier.

"Were you dressed up for something?"

"I was at a club earlier." I didn't see any harm in telling him that.

"A club? What were you doing in a place like that?"

"Taking some time off."

"I am very confused little dhampir, from the last time I saw you, you looked so beat and tired. Now you're more refreshed than I'd ever seen you."

"I've had nice company. Dimitri's got nice relatives."

"WHAT!?" Adrian screamed. "You're all the way over there?!"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Please Rose, which of their houses are you at? Please tell me, I'm dying here with the lack of info."

"Sorry Adrian, I'm afraid I can't let that slip. How's everyone going?"

"Well, it's been a month since you left and a week since any of us has heard from you. Lissa was a little better when I told her you were fine but then she started panicking again when I told her I couldn't get through to you. Were you in a coma or something for ages?"

"Nope."

"Anyway, they're holding up. Your mum's still trying to locate you. She's narrowed her search to Russia now, I'd be careful over there or else you might get dragged back."

"Oh I've met a few of the guardians here already, don't worry about it. I'm in a pretty safe place."

"Okay now I'm getting worried. You're saying that you're safe when you're hunting down Strigoi." Adrian shook his head.

"I'm not hunting them at the moment." I chose my words carefully.

"You what?"

"I'm not hunting at the moment." I repeated.

"Then what are you doing?"

"Training." I stated. It was technically true. "Hey, have you heard of someone called Raisa?"

"Well that's definitely an unexpected question." Adrian said. "There's isn't a single Moroi or dhampir who doesn't know who she is. Unless they're under ten years old of course. But everyone and I really mean everyone at the court knows who she is. Just like how practically everyone knows who you are now. Or at least have heard of you. Raisa was the one guardian who had the guts to reject my aunt. Apparently she disappeared 20 years ago. I only know that because there have been some whisperings every now and then whenever they talk about great guardians. There are rumours that she disappeared and became a blood whore. Some say she got captured. Some say she died. It's hard to know the truth. I think there's a plaque for her at the courts and at St. Vladimir's. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering how much you know of her that's all." So it really was sheltered… what really happened to her has been buried. It was so wrong for such a guardian to be disrespected like this. For such a legend to just disappear and have so many rumours start. "Hey, have there been anymore nasty stuff sprouting about me and Dimitri?"

"Not really, just that you two ran off together and you becoming a blood whore for him." Adrian shrugged.

"Nice." I winced. "How about two guardians called Aleksandr Beletski and Konstantin Lazarenko?"

"Hell yeah, they're even more well known than Dimitri Belikov. It's well known to everyone that they used to be Raisa's partners. That the three were unbeatable and inseparable. Until… wait, something doesn't add up here."

"What doesn't?"

"Well, I remember hearing from one of the guardians at court telling me. It was around 20 years ago, before anyone realised she disappeared that Konstantin and Aleksandr had been sent away on a mission both to separate places. The three had been separated for the first time since they started school together which had been since they were born might I add. If the academy over in Russia knew how much better they worked together, why would they separate them to guard two camps? Camps that they could've sent any guardian for… I think they said something about them being separated on her 15th birthday as well. This doesn't make any sense." Adrian frowned.

"I know what you mean." I nodded. I knew that the queen had something to do with it but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"You know something." Adrian stared at me.

"What'd you mean?"

"There's something you're not telling me."

"There's a lot I'm not telling you Adrian." I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you asking about guardians who've disappeared?" Adrian asked suspiciously.

"Because I'm curious about the history of Russian guardians." I smiled sweetly. It was the truth.

"What ever." Adrian waved that excuse off. "Is there anything you'd like me to look into?"

"Well, what sort of information do you have access to?"

"A lot."

"Can you find out the beginning of Strigoi?"

"WHAT?! Why the hell would you want to know something like that?" Adrian started staring at me as though I'd gone crazy.

"Because it's something that I don't think any one has ever tried to look into before." I said calmly.

"I don't think there would be any documents about something like that. But I will see. Is there anything you'd like me to tell Lissa?"

"Yeah, tell her not to worry. There are people who won't hurt me here." I smiled fondly thinking about my new found friends."

"Have you found Dimitri?" Adrian sounded strained.

"No but I have a feeling that I'll be seeing him soon. About that Adrian, I…"

"It's alright." Adrian shook his head but I could tell he was hurt. "I knew that there was no point in pushing it. I just want you to come back. Don't worry about that promise alright?"

"I really am sorry."

"Don't worry yourself about it. You've got more important things to do than that. If not then you've got a sad life." Adrian joked.

"Tell Christian 'Thank you for helping Lissa through all this.'"

"Will do, you're starting to wake up little dhampir. Will I see you again?"

"Don't know." I shrugged. "I don't even know what's keeping you away."

"Neither do I. I'm rather concerned about that, is there something wrong with your head or something?"

"I don't think so." I shook my head.

"Be careful!" Adrian said as he disappeared.

"I will." I smiled waving at his disappearing image.

I woke with the sun light flooding my room. I could hear a fight of some sort going on upstairs and ran. What I saw made me laugh. Cain was having a full out battle with Aleksandr while Riya sat at the side lines with a book. I guess they both wanted to know who was better at fighting and who was stronger. Luka and Konstantin seemed to be racing and Zana was on her laptop.

"Heya Roza, aren't you a tad bit underdressed with so many guys in the house?" Riya asked with an amused tone. None of the four guys took any notice continued fighting.

"What are they doing?"

"I think they have some scores to settle or something. It's their stupid male pride and all that." Zana grumbled.

"It's not stupid." Cain grunted as he dodged another of Aleksandr moves.

"It's necessary." Aleksandr agreed as he dodged Cain.

"How long have they been at it for?" I asked walking towards Riya.

"Um…" she looked at her watch. "About three hours."

"THREE HOURS!?" I screamed. "Bloody hell. What about those two?" I gestured at Luka and Konstantin.

"Last hour. They were faster at the beginning but they're beginning to tire." Riya shrugged. "It's only a matter of time until they drop."

"Right."

"Get changed Roza, it's time to train."

"Wait? I thought you said that I got a week off!" I complained.

"Sorry, change of plans Roza." I noticed that there was something off in her voice. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. It sounded cautious? Agitated? Worried? It was almost as if she was scared of something. Konstantin and Aleksandr must've heard it too because they suddenly stopped and rushed over. It was at that moment that Roza fell out of the tree she was sitting on.

"RAISA!" Konstantin shouted and Aleksandr being the faster one caught her in time.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked worriedly. Cain looked frantic.

"I'd only seen her like this once before and that was just before she set out to find you." Luka frowned.

"She's alright." Konstantin shook his head laying the small girl down gently onto his lap. Riya didn't look hurt, just like she was in a peaceful slumber of some sort.

"What'd you mean she's alright?" I demanded. "I swear Strigoi don't pass out!"

"They don't, but then again we aren't exactly your everyday Strigoi either now are we?" Zana pointed out calmly.

"But still." I protested.

"He's coming…" Riya mumbled.

* * *

**_Uh-oh who's coming? I hope you like the cliff hanger because it's only one chapter left till Dimitri comes back!!! *Squeal!!!*_**


	10. Chapter 10

10

"Who is Raisa, who's coming?"

"Misha." As soon as she said that her eyes snapped open and for a moment I thought she was going to scream. "He's on his way here personally this time…"

"Who's Misha?" I asked when I noticed how everyone froze.

"You know when we were talking about master Strigoi who aren't exactly nice and that there was a Strigoi outside of this family that we knew of?" Luka asked through gritted teeth. "Misha is a Strigoi who I'd fought and lost against. If it hadn't been for Riya we'd all be dead right now. He's terrifying Roza, none of us are a match for him."

"Wait a second? Is this the same Misha who destroyed hundreds of villages?" Konstantin asked.

"That's right." Riya nodded with a stern expression.

"And you fought him?" Aleksandr asked and Riya nodded.

"We barely survived that fight." Zana shuddered.

"I'm going to call upon a council meeting in town. I want you all there ASAP." Riya commanded. Right now, I saw her for what she used to be. A leader and a legendary guardian. I could tell that this Misha guy was terrifying just from their tones and I could tell that Riya didn't want to fight him, and yet at this moment, she was so collected. So calm. She was a true leader. "Roza get changed and Cain I want you to escort Roza when she's ready to the town hall."

"Understood." Cain nodded.

"K and Alik, I want you two to follow me. Zana I want you to gather together all the guardian families and ask them to set up as many wards as possible. Luka go around the perimeter and see if you can sense him at all, that might tell us how far away he is."

Everyone left and I ran as fast as I could to get changed. By the time I was done Cain had weapons of all sorts wrapped around him. I grabbed the weapons that I smuggled out of the academy and he carried me to the town since it was most likely best for me to preserve my energy.

"How many of you are blood whores?" Riya asked. The entire town looked stunned and shocked. I wasn't sure how much of the conversation I had missed but I knew that they all knew they were in great danger. Almost everyone put their hands up. "Oh come on people, don't lie right now. I realise you might want to help but I need to know how many of you aren't experienced with bites so we know to be careful."

"We're not afraid!" they boomed.

"This isn't about whether you're afraid or not. This is about how much you're willing to offer. If you're inexperienced, you might offer too much and we don't want any deaths around here." Riya reasoned. "Just please answer the question truthfully."

This time about a dozen or more people raised their hands.

"How many are experienced fighters? I'm not just asking for who was specially trained as guardians. I'm simply asking how many know how to fight with a weapon of any sort."

Almost the entire room raised their hands.

"Out of curiosity, are there any Moroi here?" I was surprised to see a lot of raised hands. Riya cursed and frowned. "Raise your hands if you don't want to be fed from." No hands appeared in the air. Even the Moroi were willing to be fed from. By Strigoi. Riya really had changed the views of everyone in this town. They were all prepared to help no matter the cost. "Okay, there are passages underground that Misha can't possibly know about since I built them, they lead to a dozen different towns so don't worry about being trapped should he manage to find a way down there. If you see any Strigoi who aren't us six, I want you to run as fast as you can. Only fight if it's a last resort. Don't try to be heroic or anything. Those of you who read about the Strigoi community will know that Misha is deadly. He kills for the thrill not the thirst. He won't bother drinking from you, he only takes from Strigoi. Don't let him trick you into anything; his compulsion abilities are too high for any of you to deny him. What ever you do, don't look into his eyes. Stare at his feet if you ever see him. Hate to be grim but once you look into his eyes, you're utterly screwed. I want you all to listen to whatever these guys have to say. If they tell you to do something, it's not for the fun of it. Is everything clear?"

"YES!"

"Memorise these faces." Riya pointed at the other five Strigoi. This was it, I thought the fight back at the academy was fierce, if Riya was taking it this seriously, this was the biggest challenge I had ever faced before. "Oh and there's a photo being passed around too. Memorise that face too because he may or may not be here to help."

I knew that she'd be talking about Dimitri. I hoped that he would both be here and not. If he was here he could help me through this situation like last time. But I didn't want him to be here because this Misha guy sounded like a monster. I didn't want Dimitri to be hurt.

"Trust me Roza, neither do I." Riya's voice chimed into my mind and I stared at her. She wasn't looking at me at all, there was no way for her to be talking to me. Maybe I really did start going crazy. "Oh come on Roza, I'm offended. You're not crazy."

Then please explain to me how it is that I'm hearing your voice.

"There are a lot of things I can do." Riya said confidently. "This is one of them. I really want you to be careful Roza, this will be nothing like you'd ever encountered before. Absolutely nothing. Everything you've ever trained for could never properly prepare you for this. I learned that the hard way."

What happened to you with this Misha guy?

"A lot but you don't need to know the details; just that it was really unpleasant. I don't want you to have to meet him Roza, I really don't. He's not something you'd ever want to meet."

I'll try to stay out of it then, if I can.

"Thank you, I know you love fighting and all but please understand that this is not a fight you can win if you ever go up against him." Riya said apologetically. "Looks like I'm going to have to apologise to Dimitri later on when I see him again for putting you in such danger."

It's fine Riya, I have faith in you.

"I wish you wouldn't say that." Riya sighed and I seemed to feel her presence leave me.

For the next few days everything was in high alert mode. Guardians patrolled in large groups with one of the Strigoi members. People took turned allowing the Strigoi to feed off them. They all began to look healthier if that word even fitted with the situation. They all seemed to look more beautiful than ever. It was as if they were projecting pheromones or something. As if they were projecting their charms without even realising it.

There actually happened to be a few fire specialists within this town, a few earth, a few wind and a few water. They began training with Zana on special combinations that would work well in any given situation. Many guardians trained with Konstantin and Aleksandr on fighting manoeuvres, even Cain and Luka joined in and the four learned things off each other.

It wasn't until three days after the initial warning that anything actually happened. The first sign was the wave of nausea that crashed over me. The same stomach churning feeling that I always got whenever Strigoi were near. Well, whenever Strigoi who wanted to do me harm anyway. The second sign was the bunch of mindless Strigoi crashing into the town. The third was the beautiful voice that flitted through the air. I watched as many dropped their weapons and started to walk towards the forest surrounding the town. I gripped my stake tightly and fought to keep concentration but it was really hard.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" Riya shouted and everyone halted. I felt rather than saw something wash over me and I found the strength to snap out of it. Riya looked absolutely livid and her eyes looked like flames were burning in them. Her hair was glowing a vibrant red just like flames. Through the onslaught of Strigoi attack us, I saw one figure heading towards us. He walked through all the bloodshed as if it wasn't there at all. He looked as though he was taking a stroll in a park or something. His smile was the most malicious thing I had ever seen and it shook me to the core. I remembered what Riya said and my eyes stopped right on his chest. I couldn't look into his eyes, if I did it would be over.

"Look up little dhampir, _look up_," a voice commanded and I felt the need to obey. Not obeying hurt so much.

"Leave her be Misha." Riya commanded from behind me. All of a sudden her hand slid over my eyes and blocked everything from my sight. A flutter of comfort spread through me and I fought not to relax against her.

"It has been a while Zarya. Or do you prefer Raisa? We never did have enough time to talk to decide which one you preferred. I intend to rectify that." Misha spoke with a taunting voice that I didn't like one bit. "Is that Rosemarie Hathaway? The one who killed Isaiah with a blunt blade?"

I made some kind of strangled noise at that memory. The one of Mason dying to save me. That was the fight that earned me to molnija marks and also the fight that left me a memory that haunted me for days if not weeks. It still did on occasion but after seeing Mason's spirit depart with a smile, I felt a little more at ease even if he did bring me the worse news possible.

"Well, what would such a fine guardian be doing with you Zarya? Have you finally entered the ranks yourself and turned someone?" Misha taunted.

"What are you doing here Misha? What could you possibly want from this town this time?" Riya played back with a calm voice.

"What do I always want Zarya?" his tone sounded leering, like the voice of a man hungry with passion or in the great want for sex. This guy was lusting after Riya…

"You ain't gonna get it Misha. You couldn't last time, you can't this time." Riya sneered.

"We'll see about that Zarya, you see, I've been experimenting." Misha said. "You will hand yourself over to me."

"Not a chance mate." Riya grunted.

"Rosemarie." Misha's voice flitted through my mind. "Rosemarie, come to me."

"What are you trying to do Misha?" Riya's hold seemed to tighten around me and I knew why. Without my knowledge, my feet were trying to move. Move away from her and towards the enemy. "Roza, stay away from him."

The two commands seemed to fight in my head and a pain stabbed through my mind. They were both so strong, both the commands wanting to be obeyed. I collapsed and that was when I felt rather than saw Misha move. He knocked Riya away and his hands gripped my throat. "I can't understand why Isaiah lost to someone like you. I admit that he wasn't strong but he was not one to be so weak either." Misha stared at me gazing into my eyes. Unlike Riya, he looked feral and I knew that he wanted nothing than to destroy me in the worst possible ways possible.

"Let her go Misha." Riya demanded lunging at us. Misha merely stepped away and tightened his grip on my throat. Riya froze. "Let her go."

"What can you offer that is better than this kill. She means quite a lot to you doesn't she?" Misha taunted. "I don't see why, she is nothing more than another pathetic guardian."

"She's more than you'll ever understand Misha. You no longer understand the meaning of friendship. Some of us do." Riya scowled.

Gathering my strength I kicked out and struck him between the legs. I knew that he didn't let me go in pain because he made no sound or gesture that he was hurt. He let me go purely from surprise. He obviously didn't expect me to still be able to think straight let alone have enough strength to hit him. Taking that chance I jumped away from him and Riya acted again pouncing on him this time getting a grip on him.

"Get away from here Roza!" Riya screamed and I ran. Or at least tried to. An indescribably pain erupted in my head and heart. Images of Dimitri dying over and over again repeated in my mind and I crumbled in pain. "ROZA!"

My mind thought back to what Lissa had done to Jesse back then. How she used compulsion to make him think he was living his worse nightmare and suffering through pain that he wasn't really going through. I was going through what he had that time, only this seemed a lot more painful than I realised…

"Roza!" Oh that beautiful voice. That beautiful unforgettable voice. The loving voice that belonged to only one person, Dimitri. I really must've been hallucinating because I was hearing Dimitri now of all times. "Roza, wake up! Snap out of it!" now he was telling me to snap out of something. But it was wrong, he couldn't be here. He was dead. Gone from my life, leaving me alone forever. "Please Roza don't do this." My eyes snapped open and I stared right into the eyes that I recognised so well. Only, there was now a red circle rimming his iris. I wasn't dreaming, or hallucinating. Dimitri was finally back. His eyes shone with such concern it made me love him even more. Tears streamed down my face as I clung to him. Kissing him as hard as I could and for once, Dimitri wasn't hesitating. It finally felt like all was right with the world. Dimitri was back and that was all I cared about. Of course, that was only because I had temporarily forgotten about Misha and the entire fight. The kiss forced the images from my mind.

"Well, well, well. The knight in shining armour appears!" Misha sneered as him and Riya stepped in a circular motion neither breaking their locked gazes from each other.

"Good to see you back Dimi." Riya grinned.

"How many times must I ask you not to call me that Riya?" Dimitri sighed and helped me up. Misha lunged again aiming for me but this time there were two people defending me, both Riya and Dimitri were here for me.

Getting a good grip on my stake, I swung it, taking my aim and brought it down with as much force as I could muster. Misha grunted and glared at me with such fury I cowered. It didn't strike his chest but rather his shoulder. He swung his arm and knocked me away sending me crashing into Dimitri. Misha took hold of the stake and yanked it out. He looked like an animal but a smile tugged at his lips. It was then that I noticed something. His lips were covered with blood. Riya was trying to stay upright with a nasty looking gash on her shoulder. He'd tried to bite her neck and failed but managed to get her shoulder…

It was only then that I also realised how Riya had taken the least amount of blood from the feeders… This was just like the fight back at the tunnels all over again, only this time, I was going to lose Riya rather than Dimitri which was just as bad. Blood was running down the side of her face and she looked like she could barely stand let alone fight. Looking around me all I could see was chaos. Everyone was fighting someone. A large group of Strigoi descended upon me and Dimitri and we immediately took fighting stances. One of them tried to grab for me and I jumped away. My movements were a little slurred from the compulsion Misha had used on me but my mind was clear enough for a fight against normal Strigoi. Or rather these ones.

Swinging my arms again I caught a Strigoi off guard easily staking him while Dimitri tore his head off. Another tried to jump me and I twisted out of its way only to crash into another Strigoi. We were completely surrounded and everything was in such a mess. Strigois were everywhere, there were too many to fight off. Kicking my foot out I forced him to the ground and staked him. Quickly I moved on to another and things seemed to continue that way for a while. I staked while Dimitri decapitated to make sure they stayed down. Of all the reunions I had imagined would take place between me and Dimitri, this was definitely not what I had in mind.

Of all the possibilities, why did we have to reunite in a fight for our lives?! This was so unfair! Seriously, what the hell had I done to deserve this?

Several balls of fire appeared in the air easily distracting the Strigoi while Dimitri and I attacked more of them. This onslaught of Strigoi seemed endless. Just how many did Misha kill and turn to get such an army. I didn't want to know the answer. When this fight was over, if we looked on the news, there would be a lot of people reported missing.

Strigoi after Strigoi we took them down but still they just kept coming. I could feel myself beginning to tire but I had to keep going. If I stopped now, I would die. Somewhere in the back of my mind I saw Riya crumble into Misha's arms. He held a nasty looking needle in his hand and his smile was malicious and filled with victory.

Something dropped and a massive explosion smashed many of the houses apart. The flames obscured my view and Dimitri carried me away from the flames. A whistle sounded throughout the entire town and a large amount of the figures from the town ran out into the forest leaving the fight. It was over but at what cost..?

* * *

_**I know that their meeting isn't exactly perfect but I wanted something interesting to be happening when Dimitri comes back! Saving her like a knight in shining armor seemed to do the trick I hope... **_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Woohoo Dimitri's finally back!!! Thanks for all the patient readers who've waited for his return!_**

* * *

11

Everything was still in chaos, everyone was trying to get help, people were injured and required severe medical attention. Children were crying and many of the houses were destroyed. "Oh my Roza." Dimitri whispered into my hair as we held each other amidst all the chaos.

"You're finally back, you're real." I cried.

"Good to see you again pal." Aleksandr smacked his shoulder playfully.

"It's a good thing I chose this time to come back. I don't want to know what would've happened if I didn't get back in time." Dimitri shook his head gazing into my eyes.

"We had it all under control." Cain scoffed.

"Glad to see that everyone's fine." I smiled. "What are we going to do with all this damage? Where's everyone going to stay and if we have any deaths at all, how many?"

"We have no deaths and you know the underground tunnels Riya mentioned before? They have accommodations. She'd prepared the entire town you know? She had everything ready in case there was a raid. There's even food and things down there. There're quite a lot of houses still standing too." Zana listed.

"You are becoming quite the leader there Roza." Luka teased and I felt a blush forming.

"Whatever. Has anyone been taken hostage or anything?" I flipped him and all of a sudden everyone tensed.

"K, I can't feel her." Aleksandr growled.

"Who was she fighting?" Konstantin asked.

"Who was who - " then I understood the price of all the Strigoi leaving. It was Riya… "She was fighting Misha. Did anyone else notice how little blood she was taking from the feeders? She knew this was going to happen. She knew she was going to get caught. What does Misha want with her?"

"Damn it! We have to get her back!" Cain howled and was about to take off into the forest but Luka held him, or tried to. Konstantin had to help.

"Cain calm down. Riya is stronger than all of us, she'll be fine." Dimitri reasoned.

"Don't give me that shit Belikov! You don't know what he wants from her!" Cain shouted glaring at Dimitri with such fury I flinched. Cain's eyes were filling with red and he looked ready to hunt down anything and I knew that he was prepared to take down anything in his way.

"Then tell us." Dimitri kept his calm façade but I knew that he was ready to fight if he needed to.

"Misha is a monster." Zana whispered with a shaken voice. "He wanted her entirely. He wanted her as a toy. He wanted to make her his slave. His greatest challenge was to break her entirely. He is only like us because he doesn't feed off humans, but he is the worst monster I had ever seen in my life. He hunts his own kind and gains power from Strigoi blood. Riya knew this; that was why she didn't want to take too much blood. Just enough to help in the fight."

"Damn it she saw this and didn't say anything to anyone!" Konstantin smashed his fist in a nearby wall.

"What do you mean by saw?" I asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter now," Dimitri shook his head. "What matters is that we have to try and get her back. But first we have to deal with this town and restore it."

"What are we going to tell them? If we tell them Riya's gone, everything will fall apart. She was the one who held everything together. She was the one to bring everyone together in the first place. Without her, we don't even know whether the town will still trust us." Luka threw his hands up.

"Have more faith in them." I whispered.

"What?" everyone turned to me.

"I said, 'Have more faith in them.' Have more faith in the town's people. How long have you guys been staying here? Surely some kind of trust has been built. Sure Riya was the one to bring it all together, but it wasn't her alone who brought the trust. It was you guys too, you guys not feeding on them reassured the town that it was possible for Strigoi and others to live in harmony. There is a great family here, have faith in that." I explained. "I agree, some people may feel a little uneasy, but they'll trust you."

"I hope so." Konstantin nodded.

"So like I said, have faith in them." I smiled. A wave of nausea struck me and this time it had nothing to do with the Strigoi, this time it was of blood loss. I vaguely saw Dimitri reaching out to catch me and Zana shouting in surprise.

"Oh little dhampir, it's good to see that you managed to survive!" Adrian smiled.

"I don't know whether I'll ever com back Adrian." I told him honestly.

"What'd you mean? Aren't you going to become Lissa's guardian anymore?"

"I don't think the queen will allow it and…"

"And?"

"I'm in love with a Strigoi."

"I knew that!" Adrian waved impatiently. "You're going to kill him when you find him right? At least that was what you said you thought was the most important thing to do for him anyway."

"Apparently it doesn't have to be that way."

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Adrian frowned.

"There's something I don't know whether I should tell you or not…"

"Oh just spill it out Rose."

"What ever we talk about in my dreams from now on, you have to keep it secret. I don't mind Lissa, Christian, Mia and Eddie knowing because I know they'll understand and can help. But make sure no one else other than you five will ever hear it."

"Okay, I'm like dying with suspense here." Adrian whined.

"You know how I said I've made friends here?" Adrian nodded. "They're Strigoi."

There was a moment of silence before Adrian found his voice. "WHAT!? Are you crazy? You're living in a town with Strigoi!"

"And Moroi, humans and dhampirs, some of whom are rogue guardians."

"Moroi are living amongst Strigoi." Adrian dead panned.

"Yep."

"Do they know?"

"Yep, they all do."

"Are they under any sort of mind spell?"

"No!" I shouted horrified. "Riya would do no such thing!"

"Who's Riya?"

"A Strigoi and the protector of this town." I said proudly. "Although she's in great danger right now. Look, I don't know how to explain this to you but, Strigoi can control their thirst. They can feed from animals. That's what they do here."

"So they don't have to kill Moroi to stay alive."

"Remember when I become overwhelmed by Lissa's shadow I go crazy? That's what it's like for them all the time. Riya once told me something. Imagine taking everyone's shadow. I think that there is a link between the Shadow-Kissed and the Strigoi Adrian. I think there's something none of us are told. Something that your aunt is trying desperately to hide from the world."

"Okay now what does my aunt have anything to do with this?"

"Remember Raisa? She didn't just disappear. Her family was murdered by both Strigoi and guardians. Guardians sent by the queen."

"Okay, now you've lost it."

"Believe me or not, I've seen Raisa and heard her story. All I need you to believe is that it is possible for Strigoi to live in harmony amongst people and that the queen is hiding something." I glared. "Look, you asked me to tell you and I'm trusting you now more than ever Adrian. Whether you believe me or not, what I've said has to be kept secret."

"Except from Lissa, Christian, Mia and Ed. I got it. It's just a lot to take in Rose. I've seen Strigoi and none of them ever looked controlled." Adrian shuddered.

"As have I. I'm not saying all Strigoi can be nice, I'm just saying that not all are bad and that there's something that's been buried. Something important that everyone deserves to know. Strigoi have systems too." I smiled sadly. "Are you fading Adrian?"

"I – Okay now I'm confused. I'm not waking up yet, I know that. I think I'm slipping into another dream…" Adrian frowned. "I'll talk to the others! See you next time little dhampir!"

"See you Adrian." I smiled and fell into a sleep filled with images of Dimitri. We were finally together again. After waiting for so long, we could finally be together. At long last…

Adrian's POV

It was really weird; I don't think I've ever slipped into someone else's dream before. This was both exciting and scary. I had no way of knowing whose head I was slipping into. I didn't even know whether I was going to get stuck or something. Since there was nothing I could do, I simply waited and let my power carry me to wherever it was taking me. While this was happening, I tried to process everything that Rose had just told me.

Not all Strigoi are bad. There was a way for them to live amongst people without fear so far as I could tell.

There was a Strigoi called Riya who protected the town but she was in danger.

My aunt was hiding something important.

There might be a link between the Strigoi and the Shadow-Kissed people…

That's last point was the most important one. If there was a link then there was a way to learn more about Strigoi and why they craved Moroi blood so much. I could understand what she was trying to say though. I mean, there was that Isaiah guy who managed to plan and not crave after the Moroi blood every second that they were there. So there was a way for Strigoi to not have to feed on Moroi blood and still live. But what I don't understand is how that would've started. And if that was true, why has it never been discovered before? None of this made any sense. Surely, if it was possible, someone would've discovered that by now. And she said that not all of them can be good. Does that mean that there were some with better resistance than others?

If only I could have a look at a Strigoi more closely, that way I could see whether they had auras or not. Maybe that would help understand this little mystery…

A scenery began to form around me. It was a hill over looking the sea with pink flowered trees surrounding a beautiful clearing. Everything was breath taking, especially the figure twirling around in the field leaping elegantly. One thing puzzled me though. there was a thick dark purple shroud of shadow surrounding her. It was similar to Rose but this was a lot thinker, more vicious too. More harmful, if a cloud could harm you anyway… Shots of golden light speared through the cloud adding to the ethereal atmosphere. She was tanned and her long dark hair swirled around her. Her hair was tied by ribbons in twin tails and she looked so free. There was no way she could've known about the dark cloud.

There was something familiar about her that I couldn't place. I was surprised that through the cloud, her neck was covered with stars. This girl was a guardian. This girl was a guardian who'd killed more than any other guardian I'd ever seen. And that meant something considering the amount of guardians I've seen around my aunt. Odd scars marred her arms but I was surprised and somewhat relieved that her face was seemingly untouched by battle. Except her eyes, one of them was pure white. Her simple scarlet gown that fell to her mid thighs swirled. Her legs and feet were bare showing tantalising tanned soft skin that I wanted to caress. I grimaced when I saw a large scar trailing from knee to ankle. I was glad that it didn't cause her to become limp though. She looked so at peace dancing I found myself wanting her to smile forever.

I sat down on a branch and breathed in. the mixture of flowers and the underlying mint and strawberry enveloped my senses. There was a small hint of perspiration and the salt of the sea wasn't as strong as I expected it to be. For some reason, everything about her stood out more than anything else to me. After what felt like hours, I felt the familiar pull tugging at me and I accidentally groaned. Her eyes snapped to mine and shock flashed across her beautiful features. Her hand whipped out and a sound cut through the air. By the time I realised what it was, a knife was digging into the tree right beside my head. Somehow, I knew that she hadn't missed. That was a warning.

Before she could reach me, I returned to my own head and bed staring at the ceiling of my room at St. Vladimir's academy. Shaking my head I took a deep breath. I was awake now and I had a lot of research to do behind my aunt's back. To do it without informing her was one thing. To do it without her knowledge was another. That woman seemed to know anything if she wanted to. But to be fair, she did practically own anyone who stayed in court so it would be hard to get past her. But I had to do it, if not for Rose's sake, for everyone else's. I had a feeling that the information I could get out of the research could change the world. I wanted so much to just fall back to sleep and see whether I could see that girl in the field again.

Getting ready, I prepared myself for talking to my little cousin today. I was going to have to find some way to talk to them all without drawing too much attention. It was obvious that Rose specifically didn't want my aunt to know anything about us knowing stuff. Okay all this seriousness was really hurting my head!

"Hey Adrian, what's wrong, you look like you're in a lot of pain…" Lissa asked worriedly. I waved her off and she just sat there with Christian sitting next to her. Ed, being the one who was most likely to become her guardian now that Rose was gone, stood not too far away.

"I'm fine, it's just that there seems to be a lot I don't understand at the moment and I don't like it one bit." I shook my head. "Yo Ed can you come a little closer, the little dhampir has told me something new."

"'The little dhampir' has a name." Lissa scolded like she always did whenever I called Rose 'little dhampir'.

"I know, it's a habit that's all." I groaned. I watched with amusement as Ed took one last scan around the area to make sure it was really safe before settling down at the table. "Right, I need your help on this because the more we have to relay this information, the easier it would be for it to leak out."

"What are you talking about Adrian? Just get on with it." Christian grumbled.

"This is something that we can't let anyone else hear. But Rose wants Mia to be a part of this too. Mia is as much part of the gang now that we've understood her more. Rose thinks that it's only fair to keep Mia in it. She knows that we can trust her now." I explained. "That's what I'm talking about. We've got to somehow organise and plan how we're going to keep meeting with as much subtlety as possible with all of us and Mia together. The less we have to repeat what ever we talk about the better. Something really big is going on and we can't risk mistakes."

"Okay now I'm understanding you." Ed nodded. "It's a simple thing to do really."

"What'd you mean?" I asked him.

"Well, practically everyone knows that since Rose left and even before that, we've been a group together. Even with Mia. I don't think it'd look suspicious if we let everyone see that we're still hanging out. We just can't let them hear what we're talking about right? Wouldn't it be more suspicious to start acting as if we weren't meeting up anymore?" Ed really was a smart guy, I was glad to have him around. "So I say that we just continue meeting up in secluded places like we always do and go from there. I think that whatever you have to tell us, you wait until later when we can meet up with Mia. That way she won't be left out yeah?"

"I see where you're going with this. You're actually pretty smart." Christian smirked.

"Shut up mate." Ed grinned.

"At least tell us this first, she's alright isn't she? She's being healthy and everything right?" Lissa demanded.

"Yes I think that she's safe. You know how I said that she said there was a fight coming? Well she's unharmed so far as I could tell." I decided to leave out the whole her might not be returning thing. If I mentioned that now, that would put Lissa into major depression which would definitely draw attention.

"That's good." Lissa sighed and leaned against Christian.

"We've also got to be discreet about another thing. There's some research that she wants help with. She wants to find out the history of Strigoi, as in looking up about the first one ever."

"She what?" Ed dead panned just like I did.

"She wants to know information about the first Strigoi. I think that there's something that she might have discovered and she needs help in uncovering. Look I really don't want to say too much with out Mia being here, it doesn't seem fair." I grumbled.

"Sorry," they chimed.

"Oooo, how about we meet tonight for our usual 'movie' night? We could always put on the movie but only have it there as a background while we talk about other things." Lissa suggested.

"That would work well I think. We'll do it in the same cabin yeah?" Christian nodded. "Aunt Tasha's old cabin."

"Got it, same time?" I asked.

"Same time," they nodded and we dispersed.

We met in Christian's aunt's old cabin where we always did for our movie nights. Half the time we didn't actually watch a movie, sure we put it on and everything but really we were talking about Rose and Dimitri and Strigoi. I mean, it was only recently that Strigoi began to attack in seemingly organised groups. Something was happening that we couldn't figure out. Maybe Rose being in the outside world now would be able to help us. Now that she wasn't here anymore, we were in more danger since she was the only one to be able to sense Strigoi.

We often talked about how everyone seemed to miss the hundreds of obvious signs Dimitri and Rose had thrown at us about how they really felt about each other. I had known from day one, but it was the field experience when Rose and Dimitri fought that really opened my eyes. Every now and then Lissa would shout at me for lending her the money, but we all knew that if Rose wanted to leave, she would've done it regardless.

"Okay so what have I missed?" Mia asked worriedly.

"I've spoken to Rose again and as much of a shock as it is, not all Strigoi are bad apparently. She's living with some so far as I can tell." I told her.

"SHE WHAT!?" Mia shouted.

"SHHHH," everyone hushed her and she sat down with a slight flush of embarrassment on her face.

"What'd you mean she's living with Strigoi?" she demanded.

"Just what I said. I can't understand it either. But this is what happened." I gave them an outline of the conversation I had with Rose and Christian growled.

"I knew that queen was no good," he hissed.

"Truth be told none of us like her." Ed agreed. "And from what Rose is saying, anyone who shows enough resistance die."

"Okay now that's a bit extreme." I flinched.

"Look, I understand that she's you aunt and all and you might want to back her up. But Rose won't lie about things like that. Why would she make something like that up? Think about all the weird questions she's been asking you. I think there's probably things that she still can't say and isn't certain of yet. She needs our help and support guys." Lissa declared. "Think about it, the queen is the most powerful woman in our community, no one dares to defy her and there must be a reason for that. We all know that we aren't the only ones who disagree with her, but why does no one act? It's because they die if they do. From what Rose is saying, Raisa learned that the hard way."

"I still can't believe that THE Raisa was killed like that. The queen was really risking that one. She must've been really pissed when the kid rejected her." Christian shook his head.

"That kid is a legendary guardian, show some respect Christian." Mia chastised.

"You wouldn't call Rose a kid." Ed pointed out.

"True…" Christian sighed.

"Okay, so let's get this straight, Rose wants us to look up the history of Strigoi, how the hell do we do that without people finding out?" I raised the most difficult job.

"Easy." Lissa stated. "Compulsion."

"Are you nuts? Do you remember what happens when you use too much?" Christian protested.

"But it's the only way. I mean, think about it guys, I've been fine. Okay so I've been sad but not to such a point as wanting to hurt myself. I haven't been getting any side effects or anything even with Rose gone." Lissa said.

"Rose didn't mention anything about being violent or anything. Hell, I'd never seen her so healthy before." I agreed. "Something else is taking your shadows I reckon."

"But who would be able to do that? Isn't it only possible for you Shadow-Kissed person to take it from you?" Mia asked.

"Not from what Rose seems to have found out." Christian shook his head. "Think about it guys. That Riya girl mentioned about taking everyone's shadow. Maybe there's something else that can take the shadows and Riya knows what that something else is."

"You're actually pretty smart aren't you Ozera?" I smirked.

"Shut up Ivashkov," he rolled his eyes.

"Guys, play nice." Lissa glared.

* * *

**_Okay, so Rose has told Adrian some stuff about the Strigoi and has asked them for some help. And oh dear Riya's gone missing... _**


	12. Chapter 12

12

Back to Rose's POV

I woke with strong cool arms holding me tightly and I snuggled closer if that was possible. "Good morning Roza." Dimitri whispered.

"Morning Dimitri." I yawned staring up at him with a smile. "Wow, never thought there'd ever be a day where we could be like this."

"I've been dreaming of this for a long time by beautiful Roza." Dimitri smiled and leaned down capturing my lips in a searing kiss.

"Am I interrupting something?" Luka asked with a cough.

"Yes." Dimitri mock glared.

"What's up Luka?" I asked sleepily. Hell that fight took a lot out of me.

"Town wants to talk to all of us. They're pretty concerned."

"Town hall yeah? Be there in 5." I nodded and Luka left us. I stood from the bed and got changed. "Man my head hurts." I complained.

"I'm not surprised. Many things happened in the fight and you got knocked around quite a few times." Dimitri frowned.

"We have to find her Dimitri. Misha is downright terrifying and I don't want anything to happen to Riya…"

"Riya is strong. She'll get through this Roza. She was prepared for anything to happen. She would've prepared herself mentally the most. She will never let him break her. I remember her even though I was only 4 when she disappeared. When I spoke to her again, she was so strong. There's a lot she isn't telling us and there's a lot that she knows. She'll be able to protect herself through this. We will try our best to look for her but Misha is a difficult opponent. We have to stay calm and focused or else there's no way we can win. Riya wouldn't want everyone panicking. She didn't train you to panic Roza. She trained you in the hopes of you becoming a leader should she be away for any reason. I had told her that you made a great leader back at the Academy with the help of others with experience. She was training you in hopes of giving you more experience and confidence. Have faith in yourself. If you don't believe that you can do it, how the hell is anyone else supposed to believe that you can protect this place?" Dimitri told me. "Believe in her and most of all believe in yourself."

"Okay." I nodded. "Now we'd better get along before someone else comes to pick us up." I smiled as he picked me up and ran for the town hall. It was easier this way and I was perfectly content with being in his arms.

"Rose!" Mark yelled out from the crowd and began striding towards me. I composed myself and stepped out of Dimitri's comforting arms and into the harsh reality. "Rose, what's going on? Yesterday I got a call from the mayor about Riya being missing."

"What happened yesterday at that fight?" Sofia asked worriedly.

"I don't know where Riya is. She disappeared after the fight. I – I think that she might've been taken. We're trying everything we can to find her. It would really help if everyone remains calm." I stated calmly.

"We'll get all the guardians together for a meeting with you guys if that's alright." Mark suggested.

"Yes." I nodded and he dashed off. Sofia looked like she was about to cry. "How are the injured people?"

"They're being taken care of by the medical people we have in this town. What I don't understand is that we can't get through to outside of the town all of a sudden. I've tried calling a nearby hospital but every time I try it says the line is busy. It doesn't make any sense Rose." Sofia shook her head.

That's definitely a bit disconcerting… hm, I wonder what's going on.

"How's everyone coping?"

"We're all worried of course, I mean. Who wouldn't be? We got a call saying that Riya's gone missing since the fight. It was a bit of a chaos but it's died down now." Sofia explained.

"That's good." I sighed. There was nothing we could do for the rest of the day except for taking care of the injured people.

"I see that Riya really has trained you well. Your stamina is better than I remember it." Dimitri commented.

"Yeah, and apparently you took an easy on me back at the Academy with the training. She introduced weights and boy was that difficult but I have to say that it paid off though. I beat Cain at running." I grinned. "And my reaction skills are a lot better now."

"Roza, come with me, there is something I want to show you." Dimitri held out his hand and I took it as he led me outside to the lake. Riya was absolutely right, at the right times, the lake was breath taking. He took me around it and there was a cabin at the other end that I never noticed before. It was like a normal holiday cottage of some sort and it looked beautiful. "This was where I would stay as a kid whenever we had large family gatherings. This was also where I stayed for the first few days after Riya brought me here to Russia."

"Wow there's a lot of… scratches." I giggled.

"Yeah, I guess she didn't really have time to take care of that…" Dimitri coughed awkwardly. "But she did manage to clear the majority of the mess that I made."

"You mean it was worse than this?" I asked incredulously looking around. We were only in the first hallway and it looked as if a battle went on in here. There were marks everywhere on the walls. There was barely an inch of wall that wasn't marred.

"A lot worse." Dimitri smiled. "I was rather out of it when she first grabbed me. Well, after I shredded the Strigoi who took me away from you anyway but you didn't need to hear that."

"Don't worry about it, I was going to hunt him down for taking you away from me." I smiled.

"Every day, I was always thinking how long it would take me to gain enough control to be around you. It's not easy fighting the urge that overrides all other senses Roza. I think I finally understand how you felt when you nearly killed Jesse. For a while I wasn't in the right state of mind to do anything but destroy. But Riya restrained me. She had confidence that I would be able to pull out of it. I have to admit that my control is still not perfect or anywhere near as good as hers, but at least I don't go jumping at any human walking around. You are the only thing keeping me sane Roza, if it weren't for you there is nothing for me to remain sane for. The sight of your pained face as that monster dragged me away killed me and it just made me angrier. I can never thank Riya enough for helping me, for helping us."

"I don't any of us can ever thank her enough for helping all of us." I sighed contently against him.

"I never would've expected something this important has been buried for so long." Dimitri shook his head.

"What'd you mean?" I asked looking up at him.

"Well, the whole idea about Strigoi not having to hunt Moroi. It's never been heard of and yet here we are, living proof. Riya's never stated it as such but it's obvious from her tone that there were people who've known but they were taken care of ever since Queen Tatiana took over. I don't really understand what her profuse hatred against all the Strigoi is about. I mean, sure, every one hates them because they're terrifying and they kill. But I've heard stories from Riya about several guardians stumbling into Strigoi who not only didn't want to kill them but help them. The Queen found out and killed both the guardians and Strigoi making up some lie making the Strigoi seem even deadlier. In fact, it's a miracle that barely anyone knows about the truth of this town. I guess the town's people really do love Riya and the others, otherwise, many of them would've leaked to people outside about the Strigoi here."

"And I think from today, we know that the town's people would do anything to help get her back." I smiled.

"Yes, they would, so would we all."

"You know there're several rumours about us back at the Academy?"

"Like what?" Dimitri asked curiously.

"Like me being a Strigoi's blood whore, you not actually dying but rather we've eloped, me tricking you into a relationship back at the academy, you seducing me, you forcing me stuff like that."

"So basically everyone knows about our feelings for one another now?"

"No, they just know that there was something going on. Whether any of them believes that what we shared was real or not is another thing. I think Lissa understands and I know that Adrian does. I didn't ask about anyone else."

"By the way, how do you know all this?"

"I spoke to Adrian."

"What'd you mean?"

"Haven't I ever mentioned about Adrian dream walking?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Oh yes I remember that, he definitely helped when you guys disappeared at Spokane. Please continue."

"Well, I've spoken to him a few times and well, I wasn't sure whether I should tell him about the existence of controlled Strigoi but I did anyway because I knew that I could trust him you know."

"I agree with you. I think at the moment, we're going to need all the help we can get. Keeping our closest friends at the Academy is our best chance right now. Something really big is going to happen. I think that sometime soon, the whole community is going to be flipped upside down because there's a war brewing. I can feel it." Dimitri nodded.

"Is it just me or are we mostly together when something bad is either happening or going to happen."

"Things tend to happen to those with power Roza." Dimitri smiled softly. The smile that I loved to see so much.

"I still can't get over the fact that Zana has her power back."

"Yes, that is definitely intriguing. But think about it. If all that's going on in a new born Strigoi's head is to kill, would you think to use something that requires more finesse? From what I hear, working magic takes concentration to a degree."

"True." I agreed. "You know, when you first disappeared, I had nightmares about finding you again and it's either you or me who dies. Then when Riya found me in the woods, all I've been dreaming about is how we'd meet again. None of it could've prepared me to have you saving me in a life threatening fight."

"I wasn't counting on it either. I had decided to come back a few days ago when I noticed an unusual amount of Strigoi moving together. I gathered something was wrong so I picked up the pace. It's a good thing I arrived in time. I have no doubts about everyone's ability but I didn't want to risk anything." Dimitri shook his head. "When I saw you drop, I didn't know what to do. I didn't understand what was happening to you but Riya told me. I was so scared that I was losing you."

"But I'm fine, we're all fine with the exception of Riya." I held his face in my hands. "As harsh as this is going to sound, you're fine and so am I and I'm happier than ever for that. Because if you weren't here right now, I wouldn't know what to do. When you were gone, I was always afraid that you'd either forget me or you'd forget our love."

"My love for you is something that nothing could ever make me forget. I would never forget you Roza. Always know that I can never forget you. it was the thought of being able to see you again and holding you in my arms that kept me trying. I knew that you'd come for me because I remember the conversation we shared in the van that time at the mall just as you did." Dimitri placed his hands on my cheeks too. We stared at each other for a while before I crashed my lips onto his and the night we shared was eve better than my first in cabin. Because despite me being inexperienced, we didn't have to worry about anything tonight. We didn't have to worry about being found out. We had the whole night on our side and for those few hours, everything felt right to me. Being with Dimitri fulfilled me. He completed me. Having him back now after weeks of separation really highlighted that. We belonged together, and from the night we shared, I knew that neither of us was going to be separated ever again without a fight. I don't think that either of us could live with the separation should it ever happen again.

* * *

**_I'm really sorry for the uba short chapter and all... I'm planning on writing an M chapter for this as a separate thing so those of you who want it to be posted, send me a review or something so I know who wants one! RxR x3_**


	13. Chapter 13

13

Adrian's POV

Yawning I returned to my normal living quarters of St. Vladimir's Academy. We'd been talking and planning so much that my head felt like it was going to split. But the time we spent talking it through was definitely worth the effort. From the amount of plans and escape routes we made, there was almost no way for us to get caught. We organised everything and thought about all the different ways in which it could go wrong then we'd think of a solution to get out of it. By the time we were done it was nearly dawn. My head had barely touched the pillow when I succumbed to sleep.

Opening my eyes I found myself back at the hillside by the sea where I saw the girl the first time. Anticipation rose when I thought of seeing her again. I began to step further into the field and took this chance to admire the scenery again. The different scents swirled around me but one captured me most. She was here, I could tell but I couldn't see. But considering how this was probably mainly her dream rather than mine, she could probably make herself invisible for all I knew.

"Aren't you that guy who was here last time?" an amused beckoning voice asked from above me. Her voice was slightly harsh but incredibly seductive. It reminded me of one of the times I saw Rose. Her voice was soft and it held a tinge of amusement at having caught me I supposed.

Looking up I found her lounging on a thick branch about half a meter above my head a few meters away from where I was standing. In her hand was a book and she had lowered it slightly she that she could see me over the top. Again I saw those tantalising eyes of hers but this time I was closer and therefore able to see them even clearer than last time. Despite the fact that she was blind in one eye, both eyes held life but there were clouds swirling in their depths. Searching slightly deeper beyond the clouds, I could see the pain and sadness hidden inside. I could only see that for a moment because when she blinked her eyes became guarded and held curiosity. When she spoke, my eyes immediately went to her plush pink lips; they looked so soft and captivating I wanted to capture them myself.

"Are you going to answer the question or am I going to have to kick you out of my head?" she lifted an eyebrow that scarily reminded me of Dimitri Belikov. The way she lifted it was so much like him it was disturbing. "Okay can you stop staring at me? It's kind of creeping me out. You're obviously a spirit user since you're in my dream. Want to tell me your name?"

"Adrian." I smiled up at her. "How do you know of spirit users?"

"I probably know more than you do about them," she rolled her eyes. "What I'm wondering is, what the hell you're doing in my head. I know for sure I've never met you before so it doesn't make any sense."

"Are you Shadow-Kissed?"

"Yeah hence you're in my head doofus. I guess you don't know much about spirit and its talents? Although I can't say that I'm a huge library of info about that either," she sighed.

"What's your name?"

She seemed to hesitate and after a few moments she replied, "Rai."

"Where are you? If you tell me I might have an idea whether or not I have met you before. Maybe it was just a brief meeting or a mere bump in the street. Have you ever been to the courts Rai?"

"Hell yeah, one too many times for comfort," she grimaced.

"Well then perhaps we have met once. I can see that you're a dhampir." I gestured at her neck and she smiled grimly.

"Former guardian actually."

"What do you mean? You don't look a day older than 14 so you cannot have graduated."

"Things happened and I'm a lot older than you think," she waved vaguely. "So what do you think brought you here?"

"I honestly don't know." I shook my head and it was true. I really didn't. I mean the last time, I was in Rose's dream and then all of a sudden I got dragged here so I honestly had no idea how it happened. Not to mention, I wasn't sure whether I had met her before.

"How long is it going to be until you either wake up or get out of my head do you think?" she didn't ask it meanly, it was just a question that she wondered about. She didn't seem that bothered about me being here which was somewhat a relief.

"If it helps, I just fell asleep." I told her.

"Well then you might be here for a few hours or so," she grinned. "And sorry about the last time, I wasn't expecting any visitors so I sort of overreacted. Guardian instincts, hard to forget. Glad I didn't threaten you too much."

"Don't worry, I get threats all the time." I smiled.

"Sounds to me like you need to get yourself a guardian. How old are you?"

"Twenty-one."

"Old enough to have one." I didn't mention the fact that I did but they weren't personally assigned to me. They were the court's guards who guarded both me and my aunt.

"Do you know where I can find a good guardian to take care of me?" I wiggled my brows suggestively at her and she laughed. It was sweet and filled with joy and the sound resonated in my mind.

"Well I don't know about that, I suppose it depends on what kind of troubles you get into if you get into any at all. I mean, we wouldn't want to be assigning the wrong guardian now would we?" she grinned with mischief in her eyes. "There are the hard stoic ones, or the more sociable and yet dutiful ones. Which would you like?"

"The sociable and don't mind jokes and relaxing once in a while. Maybe if you tell me your full name, I could request for you." I smiled at her. I was serious but I made my tone lilt slightly so that it was flirtatious.

"Now that I'm afraid is impossible," she shook her head.

"Why?"

"Because I'm already taken," she stated.

I was tempted to say that unless it was the queen she was guarding, which I knew she wasn't or else I would've seen her by now, I could organise for another guardian to be assigned to her charge so that she would be free and I would request for her but I held my tongue.

"You look rather uncomfortable standing there; you know you can sit down. The grass isn't exactly going to bite you," she grinned.

"Well I would have to say that I would be very disturbed if it was possible for grass to bite." I laughed.

"I wonder whether I've met you before…" she trailed off staring at me. I seemed to notice her aura more carefully than last. It was really odd; it didn't have one colour like most other people. The most Rose had was two, the dark shadow that seemed to surround her and the light that would sometimes seep through whenever she was with Dimitri. But Rai's aura had multiple colours all at one time. She was surrounded with the dark cloud I noticed before, but now that I was closer, I could see many other colours laced with the shadow. There were various shades of purple, then there was some gold, red and navy. Right now, a gentle calming navy seemed to be dominating but the dark cloud grew in its intensity since the last time I saw it. Worry picked at me but the smile she had on her face soothed me and pushed the thought out of my mind. Another thing I noticed was her peculiar highlights. They didn't look bad or anything of the sort, just different. I had never known for anyone to have purple highlights and for their fringes to be purple too. It wasn't a bright fluorescent one, but rather a dark violet. The colour matched her irises. Although, the purple in her eyes were more vibrant and bright leaning towards a pink.

"Well, if we have indeed met before, I doubt that I would forget someone as striking as you Rai." I commented.

Her face lit up with amusement and a smile tugged at her lips. She looked like she wanted to laugh. "Is there something funny?"

"The way you talk…" she stuttered. "It's really weird; I can't tell whether you're trying to be outrageously flirtatious or trying to be a gentleman or both!"

"Is there a difference?" I teased.

"Well yeah but don't ask me what it is because I have no idea. I suppose one example could be Dimitri Belikov. He's a gentleman only in the sense that he has a lot of control." Rai tapped her chin thoughtfully and I found the action really cute.

"You know Dimitri?"

"Well yeah, everyone knows him for being a god." Rai grinned and her eyes sparkled with amusement. For a moment, I would've thought that she knew Dimitri personally.

"I think I have heard that around within the guardians." I nodded.

"You don't sound like you like him." Rai lifted one of her brows again and again I saw Dimitri.

"Well he caused someone close to me great pain."

"A girl that you like perhaps?"

"Is it that obvious?" I blanched.

"No, I'm just really good at reading people." Rai shook her head with a sad smile. "I heard about the accident and the attack on St. Vlad's. That's definitely a shame. Rose would've made one of the best guardians you'd ever seen or ever recorded in history. She is nonetheless a legend among Moroi, Dhampir and Strigoi communities. It is partially a good thing but also a bad. It means that she leads a dangerous life and it's hard to get close to others without endangering them. Dimitri went Strigoi I heard."

"Where did you hear that from?" I asked with shock. No one knew about that except for me, Lissa, Christian, Mia and Eddie. To the rest of the world, Dimitri was just dead.

"It's true isn't it?" she asked with curiosity. "It's not hard to guess. Strigois have brains you know? They wouldn't have wasted him."

"What'd you mean by that?" I demanded.

"They won't waste his talent. Think about it, if he's so skilled as a dhampir, think of what he could do as a Strigoi. He ain't exactly hard on the eyes either."

"Have you seen him before?"

"Yeah."

"So I'm guessing you're in the school in Russia." I concluded.

"Yeah."

"How do you know so much?"

"I pay attention to the world." Rai shrugged. For a moment her aura flared red and I could've sworn that her hair changed colour too but when I blinked everything was normal as if it didn't happen. Either I was going insane or she was very good and hiding things. I was betting on the latter.

"Are you related to Dimitri Belikov in any way?" I needed to know the answer to that question.

Just as I was being pulled away, I heard a faint reply: "Yes."

Waking up with a start, I ran a hand through my hair. If I was going to find her, I was going to have to look up Dimitri's files. With that in mind I got prepared for the day and accessed the computers. I was so worked up about it I didn't even go to the feeders which was a mistake because that caused Lissa to come look for me.

"Why are you looking up Dimitri?" Lissa asked curiously pulling a seat next to me.

"I've been to someone other than Rose's dream." I stated.

"Really? Whose?"

"I don't know, that's what I'm trying to find out." I grumbled.

"And you'd be looking through Dimitri why?" Christian asked.

"Because when I asked her whether she was related to him, she said yes."

"Wow." Lissa breathed. "Why are you so intent on finding her?"

"Because I'm contemplating on asking her to become my guardian."

"You what?" Lissa and Christian blanked.

"I want to find her so I can request her as my guardian. I don't care whether she's taken or not, I want her."

"So I'm guessing you've gotten over your infatuation with Rose then from the tone of you voice." Christian smirked.

"Did you all know about that?" I winced.

"It's pretty obviously how you seemed to do anything for her." Lissa pointed out. "I'm glad you've found someone, let's hope this doesn't turn out to be a disaster."

"I hope so too." I smiled nervously. After about half an hour of searching we found her. Only it was impossible. We'd started out looking at close relatives who were still alive so it took us half an hour to look further outside the family. Now I knew why the girl 'Rai' looked so familiar. It seemed that there were many secrets within the community. Dimitri had a missing older cousin called Zarya Belikov. But her full name was Zarya Raisa Belikov. The photo was the most recent one and it showed her blank eye.

It was Lissa who made the link of Zarya being the legendary Raisa. Lissa was the one who knew what Raisa looked like. She had gone to retrieve a book that had a picture of her in it. Rai had been one of her nicknames. That was why she hesitated when I asked for her name; she wasn't sure which one to use. And the fact that she was missing didn't help either. Since she looked so young in the dream and I had the feeling that she didn't change the age of her image, there was only one way that it was possible I was seeing her. She was dead. There's no other way she could look the same age as when she disappeared. She had become an immortal, she was a Strigoi.

Now this presented another mystery. How the hell did I get zapped into a Strigoi's head?! And she didn't jump me knowing perfectly well that I was a Moroi. I couldn't wait until I next fell asleep. There were so many questions I wanted to ask Rose about her new information about Strigoi.

"Okay this is just creepy." Lissa shuddered. "The girl in your dreams is the missing Zarya Raisa Belikov. I guess the line of great guardians run in the family."

"Hell yeah, who knew that Dimitri is related to such a great guardian? I wonder if anyone knew." Christian whistled.

"If anyone did, it would've been all over the media." Lissa shook her head. "Hey Adrian, the next time you see Rose, maybe you should ask her to ask Dimitri about her."

"I plan to." I nodded. The rest of the day the discovery stuck to my head and everything seemed to make sense. The timing of Raisa's disappearance and the sudden loss of contact from a large part of the Belikov family. It was unnatural for them to cease contact which meant that Dimitri's side of the family didn't know about the deaths. I wanted to know what really happened and so did the others when we told them.

"Hey Rose, you know when you were talking about Raisa a while back? What did you say happened to her again?" I asked. I had managed to focus on Rose this time so instead of jumping to Rai's dream, I was in Rose's.

"Her family was murdered by both Strigoi and guardians." Rose growled. "Why?"

"Does Dimitri ever talk about someone called Zarya Belikov and why his family broke off contact with hers?" Rose froze at that question and I knew she knew a lot more than I did with this. "Are Raisa and Zarya the same person?"

"How did you know?" Rose whispered.

"Rose please just answer the question."

"Yes, yes they are the same person. The reason why the contact ceased was because her family was murdered but that fact was covered up by the queen." Rose said sadly.

"Do you think that she was turned?"

"Into a Strigoi? I don't know, why?"

"Because, when I was pulled away last time, I went into another dream. The girl in that dream looked exactly like Raisa. She had all the molnija marks and the scars to match. I was wondering whether she could be one of those nice Strigoi you were talking about before since she didn't jump me."

"Oh dear god Adrian, you've seen Raisa?" Rose trembled.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you know where she is?!" she asked frantically. Her aura flickered with desperation.

"No, why? I was trying to find out who she was and Lissa, Christian and I worked out who she was."

"Adrian, you know how I told you about a protector of the town I was staying in and that she was in trouble?"

"Yeah, wasn't her name Riya or something?"

"Riya is her nickname for Zarya Adrian. You have to help us find her. What was she like when you last saw her?"

"She looked peaceful, there were no indications that she was being hurt." I frowned. What I didn't understand was how I could be travelling to a Strigoi's dream. It didn't seem possible. I mean, so far as I knew, I could only travel into those who had a connection with spirit users…

"Adrian, do you think you can get to her again? We really need help finding her and you may be our only hope." Rose begged.

"Of course I will. I'll try to connect with her now." I nodded and thought about the purple haired girl. I felt the scene change and the atmosphere here was different. It was tenser and nearly suffocating. When I opened my eyes, what I found made me freeze.

Everything around me was no longer calm but rather overcome by bloodshed. Images of deaths hung around the plain and in the centre I found her. She looked so fragile and broken it pained me to see her. She was shaking and covered in blood. Her neck was pierced and it took me a minute to register the fact that she was naked. She looked like she had just been raped which was just down right terrifying.

"Rai!" I yelled and her head snapped up. Crimson eyes met mine but I didn't stop running to her. Her aura at the moment was mainly black and grey. There was so much more shadow than before I was scared to touch it. I pulled my shirt off and covered what I could.

"Get away from here," she whispered with a shaken voice. "If you stay you'll be in danger."

"What happened to you? You were fine yesterday, what happened before you went to sleep?" Come to think of it, could Strigoi even sleep? I realised that that was one of the main questions that bugged me. It didn't make any sense, so far as we knew, Strigoi didn't need to sleep and they didn't. Was Rai an exception? Or was there more to it than that?

Taking the chance, I wrapped my arms around her and cradled her in my arms. I felt her shaking all over and anger flooded through me. Whoever did this must've done something horrific because this was Raisa, one of the fiercest guardians ever recorded. I swayed her side to side to try and calm her and after what felt like hours she calmed down somewhat.

"What happened to you? What did this to you?"

"It's alright, it doesn't matter Adrian. You should be worrying about yourself more. You know what I am right?"

"How do you know that?"

"I'm a Strigoi Adrian and right now I am very hungry. It's difficult for me to keep the control Adrian and oh your blood does smell good and inviting. It won't be long before I lose the control Adrian and I don't want to hurt you. You've been good company so far and I want to keep that."

"How am I in your dreams Rai? I don't think that Strigoi sleep."

"They don't and neither do I. But that doesn't mean that a Strigoi's mind can't lock itself up. If you know how it's an easy thing to do." Rai smiled weakly. "Please Adrian, get out while you can, my control is slipping and before too long you won't be able to leave. Let me warn you that if I kill you here, you will remain asleep for the rest of eternity."

"Will you be able to turn me in this world?"

* * *

**_Oh dear Riya's hungry and Adrian is a Moroi, what's going to happen? Thanks everyone for reading and RxR!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hey everyone!!! Sorry for the really late update and all but I hope this chapter is worth the wait!!! Here we go!_**

* * *

14

"Will you be able to turn me in this world?"

"No."

"Then I'll risk it."

"You don't understand - "

"I understand that Rose is upset and desperately wants you back and safe."

"I don't want to hurt you Adrian."

"You won't."

"Of course I will! Strigoi bites hurt remember?"

"But this is your dream right?"

"That doesn't matter!"

"Listen Rai, you've done so much for the Moroi community, or rather, me, Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Mia. You've done so much for her mum as well! Rose had never looked so well, happy and strong before. I have seen pictures and let me tell you, Rose looks best at the moment and you did that. We would never be able to thank you for that. Let us help you, I don't know whether you like Moroi or not but please Rai. Let me help you." I said sincerely and I watched her face falter. Her lips were trembling and I knew that she wanted to.

"Keep talking Adrian, keep me distracted, please," she pleaded.

"What is the link between Shadow-Kissed and Strigoi?"

"Talk about something else."

"What happened to you 20 years ago?" She seemed to freeze on the question and she looked up at me with a strange expression. It was a mixture of a sneer and a grimace but still she looked beautiful. She stopped shaking now and I could see her fangs.

"Well now, what would you like to give me as a price for that piece of information Moroi?"

"Blood."

"Strange, I've never heard of a Moroi blood whore before," she tilted her head to the side seductively licking her lips.

"I'm not a blood whore." I defended. "I'm just sacrificing myself for a greater cause."

"But you are nonetheless offering yourself which makes you a blood whore."

"Well I'm calling myself as an emergency."

"Either way you're offering me blood. That is rather a high price to pay."

"I want to know what happened to you 20 years ago Rai." I told her firmly.

"Why? Why does it matter to a Moroi?" she scoffed.

"Because I care."

"How cute," she rolled her eyes. She took my arm, lifted the sleeve up and licked a patch of skin. Then without warning her fangs plunged in but she missed the main artery. I watched in amazement as my blood spilled into her mouth and desire shot through me as she licked at the wound. If I didn't know any better, I would've thought that she was Moroi. None of this was horrid or terrifying, it was just a feeding and she was exceptionally gentle. I could feel the endorphins seeping into my system and I had to fight for control.

"So tell me, what happened?" The blood had slowed now and she flicked her tongue out whenever a droplet of blood appeared. It was almost as if she was trying to savour it.

"20 years ago K and Alik were sent on guard duty at separate camps. We'd all thought that it was odd for us to be separated and it was even weirder that they would get the work over my birthday but they couldn't refuse because it was their duty so they went. On my 15th birthday, we had a small family gathering. Dimitri's side of the family had been unable to arrive because they'd been on the far end of Russia but none of us thought anything of it at the time. After all, Dimitri's dad wasn't the nicest guy in the world and it couldn't have been easy for his mum to care for him and his sisters so we didn't press on the matter. It was a good thing too, because if they had been there at the gathering, Dimitri would've died too and who knows what would've happened. I reckon Rose and Lissa would still be running around.

So anyway, it was night time and they just stormed in. Those who tried to run were killed by both Strigoi and guardians. I recognised them you know? They were court guardians. Guardians directly for the Queen's orders. There were too many of them and I just couldn't protect anyone let alone myself," she shook her head. "I tried to get as many of them out as possible, but they completely surrounded us. I guess that was one of the bad things about having a house in the middle of a forest. So anyway, entire family is now gone. Some of us were turned and well, I can't say that the guardians and Strigoi who attacked us are alive now. They made a mistake of turning me, if they had killed me they would still be alive, but no, they thought it would be fun to turn me and they learned the hard way that no one harms my family and gets away with it. At first I didn't know what to do; I was so out of it. For about half a year I lived on other people's blood, the first few I killed but then I began seeing clearer and so I stopped. It took my half a year to get it completely under control and afterwards I went back to the house I used to live in and fixed it back up. I started saving people from Strigoi and fed on the Strigoi instead to survive. I've tried helping other Strigoi to reform and many of them didn't work so I killed them."

"How many have you got together now?"

"6."

"Wow, there are 6 like you."

"Including Dimi of course."

"Dimi? Please don't tell me that's your name for Dimitri Belikov." She merely smirked at me. "I feel so sorry for the guy."

"Well I don't care whether he likes it or not, I'm older than him by 11 years so he has to respect me!" she scoffed.

"What is the relationship between the Strigoi and the Shadow-Kissed people?" I decided to ask now because she seemed slightly out of it. Or rather, she didn't have as much control. She was more likely to tell me something now than when she had complete control of herself.

"Shadows like the dead, did you know that?" she smiled at me grimly. "In fact, that's probably an understatement, shadows love the dead people. And you have to go, you're waking up. Think on it Adrian and tell me what you think the next time you see me."

"I will Rai." I nodded and wrapped my arms around her as I was fading.

Shadows loved the dead… It made perfect sense though, because Shadows did indeed love the dead. They certainly loved Rose and you could argue that she was technically dead in the sense that she should be. Everything she said pointed to the fact that Strigoi also took darkness. Then I remembered what Rose had said, to take the shadow away from everything. I could understand why Strigoi were such blood hungry monsters. I remembered the day Rose lost her mind with Jesse Zeklos because she took Lissa's hatred away. Hell if that was what absorbing from one person was like, I didn't want to know what it would be like to take the shadows from everyone around you. I started thinking that maybe, the reason why Rose wasn't going crazy and neither was Lissa was because the Strigois were taking the shadows indirectly and I had a ghastly feeling that Rai had been taking all of theirs. If so then she had amazing control because from what I hear, Rose was safe with her which was just odd to me because Rai was a Strigoi, and yet she wasn't the least bit threatening. Not even when her fangs sank into my skin.

I could still feel the tingling sensations of her lapping at my blood and it made my body burn with desire. It made me hot in ways that I'd never felt before. Sure I'd felt lust before but it'd never been this much. I realised that this was the after effects of her feeding from me. I had carried it from my sleep. But I'd also come out of it feeling extremely satisfied somehow. I couldn't explain it but I suddenly felt like I had nothing to worry about, I couldn't feel the depression of being a Spirit user pressing down on me. Then I realised. Rai must've taken it from me. I revelled in the feeling of not having to worry about the depression. It was the oddest thing to feel, especially since it was because of a Strigoi.

As soon as the classes finished, I looked for the others to tell her what I learned. I told them the link between the Shadow-Kissed and Strigoi. To say that they were stunned would be an understatement. Lissa immediately started thinking about how she was going to be able to thank Rai for all she'd done for her possibly even without knowing. Somehow, I got the feeling that Rai did know about her taking the Shadows from Lissa too but I didn't say anything.

Ed and Christian teased me about her name. They were all calling her Raisa to be respectful and they were wiggling their brows at me for calling her so intimately. It was the name she told me to call her by when she finally told me her name and I saw no reason to change that just because I now knew her full name. Of course I didn't tell them about the blood part of the dream; I'd left that bit out since I wasn't sure how they would act about it. Some part of me shouted that Rai still didn't have complete control. That she still did thirst for Moroi blood. But I knew that her greatest control was being able to drink without killing. Sure her control slipped slightly but she didn't kill me, hell she didn't even hurt me. Instead, I felt like the happiest man alive.

I continued to postpone telling Lissa about Rose and Dimitri because I knew that she'd be upset and that wouldn't help Rai. I knew that she was still in trouble and adding to the flow of darkness wasn't going to help her. I couldn't wait until I fell asleep again to ask how she worked out the link with the shadows and how she was shutting down her mind and where she was. It was the only way I was going to be able to help her. I was going to act as a liaison between Rai and Rose. It was the only way.

This time entering her dream wasn't as horrifying as the last, things weren't so grim and dark and some of the peacefulness had returned. But this time, there was no one here. I couldn't see nor sense her. Setting myself on a tree, I simply waited. After a few minutes, everything changed. Things were relatively calm and peaceful until her scream echoed throughout the field. In that second, everything changed. Her pained screams filled my mind and yet there was nothing I could do about it.

The field turned red and black and grey. Swirls of shadows hovered over the clearing and the sea turned blood red. Images hung all around and they horrified me. Many showed a man ripping Rai's clothes away and her struggling but she wasn't screaming like she was now. She wasn't screaming out loud, she wasn't going to give that bastard that satisfaction. But her mind was fighting against him. But she was so weak again, she hadn't taken much last night, just enough to stabilise herself again. She hadn't taken enough to be of any real help against that bastard.

She thrashed and she writhed but he simply smiled. It was the most horrible thing I had ever seen in my life. His brown hair was slightly long falling to his shoulders, his skin was pale and rough looking, his eyes shone with animalistic desire, his hands were roughly groping her, his touch was hard enough to bruise even a Strigoi. His fangs were extended and he bit into various normally unseen parts of her body. He bit at her breasts and her thighs and even her core. The entire field was echoing with her protests and cries. Her wrists had been tied with silver restraints on the bedpost. When he plunged into her I had to cover my ears to block out the worst of the bloodcurdling scream. In the images she continued to fight and keep her mouth shut but she was crying. I didn't know that Strigoi could still cry but apparently they could. She refused to submit to him and some part of me was glad and proud of that. The greatest guardian I knew was still as strong as the legends. A larger part of me wanted to kill the man violating her. I hated him for causing her so much pain. I understood why I saw her so broken last night; it was the state that he left her in.

He kept thrusting into her until she bled and after what felt like hours, he finally withdrew and placed a revolting kiss on her lips.

"You will submit to me eventually Zarya, they always do," he told her.

"Go fuck yourself in hell." Rai spat. She waited until he was out of the room and waited a few more moments before closing her eyes. A few seconds later she was in the field with a knife. She cut at her wrists with tears pouring down her face. Stunned I ran towards her and threw the knife away cutting my palm in the process. Before I realised what was happening, her lips sealed over the cut and she was licking at the blood delicately even though I could see the need in her eyes.

"Bite me Rai, it'll be alright. You need strength to fight that monster."

"You don't know what you're talking about," she whispered.

"I saw what he did to you." I said softly wrapping my around her and held firm when she flinched. I wanted and needed her to see that I would not harm her. I wanted to be able to protect her.

"You can't tell the others. Please don't tell them," she pleaded crying into my chest.

"I won't, I promise." I nodded. "Let me help you Rai, don't shut yourself from me. Tell me where you are, please."

"I don't know where exactly but Dimi will know. Tell him that I'm in the derelict castle northwest from the town they're staying in. Tell him that it's the same castle the academy used for training." Rai mumbled.

Without thinking, I lifted her arm and began licking at the blood on her arms. Electricity flowed between us and she stiffened and I looked up at her innocently to see her biting her lip. Smiling, I carried on until one arm was clean; then I proceeded with the other, licking at her blood softly and sucking gently every now and then where blood was still flowing. Her blood tasted like wine and I savoured every bit of it. It was so sweet and intoxicating. I gave a satisfied smirk when she moaned softly. Looking up at her again I found her staring at me with wide eyes. They were clouded with uncertainty, pain, fear, surprise and desire. There was a small speck of hope in her eyes and that urged me on. I wanted to build her hope; I wanted her to know that I would help get her out of there. I wanted her to be safe again. There were so many questions I wanted to ask her. I was becoming addicted to her. She was my saviour; she continued to take my darkness even in her despair.

Rose's POV

I woke with a start in hope. Adrian would help us find Riya! I just hoped that nothing too tragic had happened to her yet. Everyone was growing slightly restless by the day but we remained calm for the sake of the town. Many guardians took turns patrolling the town in case any more attacks were going to be made. "Dimitri!" I yelled and ran through the halls to find him.

"What's wrong Roza?" he asked worriedly seeing my flushed face. He looked around cautiously in case there was an attacker.

"No one's attacking me Dimitri." I giggled. "But Adrian might be able to help us out!"

"What'd you mean? And who the hell is this Adrian?" Zana asked.

"Adrian's this friend of mine I have and he's a spirit user and a dream walker. He told me last night that he got into Riya's head. How that would work if she didn't need to sleep is beyond me, but he may be our only hope of finding Riya!" I said excitedly.

"It would be great if he does manage to find out where she is." Dimitri's eyes glowed with determination and for the first time in that past few days I felt hope of finding her. For the first time in the past few days, everyone felt hope. I was going to owe Adrian big time!

"What I don't understand is how he would be able to get into her dreams if she doesn't sleep."

"Well, Riya is very talented and one of the few things she had always been able to do was to shut herself within her mind. Riya had always been good at closing herself from the world and still be able to see what was going on around her." Dimitri explained.

"Now that you mention it, I remember seeing her once or twice looking as though she was asleep. I tried surprising her a few times but she would dodge me every time and throw me at a tree." Luka smiled remembering the memory.

"That's why you should never try to sneak up on her. She always seems to know you're there no matter how fast or quiet you are. It's creepy sometimes." Zana grinned.

"You would have to be stupid to try and sneak up on her." Aleksandr shook his head.

"I can't wait to be able to find her." Konstantin sighed in relief. "I don't like not knowing where she is. It's just like when she disappeared all over again. When we find her again I'm going to chain her. She can't keep doing this to us."

"She'd always get out and you know it." Cain rolled his eyes.

"I know." Konstantin shook his head.

"So can you explain what you mean by spirit user?" Aleksandr asked.

"Spirit is the fifth element of sorts." Zana explained before I could even open my mouth. "There are disastrous effects though. Different spirit users have different abilities. They have compulsion that could rival a Strigoi's compulsion. Their other elements are average. They can heal and bring back the dead but there is a great price to pay. To heal and especially to bring back a soul, it takes a part of the user's soul from them in order to heal the person. In time the soul would heal but it could cause the user to go crazy or go into depression."

"Just like Lissa." I agreed.

"As in the last Dragomir?" Cain asked.

"Yeah. We found out about two years ago that Lissa was special and that there was something watching her so we ran from the academy. Then we got dragged back by Dimitri two years later and it was only a few months ago that I started on some research about St Vladimir and Anna. They were just like Lissa and me. I'm her Shadow-Kissed guardian. I can feel her emotions and if they're really strong I can get dragged into her head. I also take the darkness away from her so that she doesn't go completely into depression and kill herself. We left two years ago because the school was taking such a toll on her that she was into heavy self harm." I explained. "Adrian, my friend used alcohol and smoking as his medicine."

"Why have I heard that name before..?" Konstantin rubbed his chin.

"If it helps, he's the queen's nephew." Dimitri stated. "His name is Adrian Ivashkov."

"That bitch's nephew is a spirit user?" Zana raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"That's interesting. So our only hope of finding Riya is the bitch's nephew? No fucking way." Cain growled.

"Adrian's not that bad." I admitted.

"So you've changed your opinion of him?" Dimitri asked with an amused tone but it was slightly guarded. I remembered that he never liked Adrian much either.

"He really isn't that bad when he's not drunk or smoking." I defended with a laugh.

* * *

**_Horray Riya might be rescued soon and Rose defended Adrian! Big shocker there!!! Thanks for reading!!!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Okay, so they have found a way to rescue Riya!!! _**

* * *

15

Since there was nothing I could do except wait, I decided to train. Just because Riya wasn't here to throw instructions didn't mean that I couldn't train myself. Not that I had any hopes of doing that either, not with Dimitri back. While I was running my laps, Dimitri would occasionally jump out and attack me – or maybe molest would be a better word. I was proud to be able to dodge him a few times and I managed to get a hit to his stomach. But I also have a developing bruise on my ass from the many times I didn't dodge him. The love in his eyes was so clear I felt myself melting. Every time I dodged him his eyes shone with pride. Every touch caused electricity to run across my skin, caused a fire to ignite between us.

By night time I was exhausted and it didn't help that no one could cook so we went to town. Every thing was almost back to normal, the damage hadn't been as bad as we'd first thought which was a great relief. After eating Dimitri and I went back to the house by the lake and ended up defiling several rooms before I went to sleep.

"Whoa little dhampir, you look like you've had fun before sleeping." Adrian smirked teasingly casing me to blush. "Nice sleeping gown." I was wearing a crimson silk strap dress which was low cut, ended mid thigh with slits at the side. It was something Zana had bought me.

"Shut up Adrian." I flipped him. "Did you manage to talk to her?" I asked with a more serious tone.

"She said to tell Dimitri she's in a castle where the guardian academy used to use for training. When you see the guy hurting her, I want you to do me a favour."

"What?"

"Make him suffer for me. He deserves to suffer the worst kind of death Rose."

"What's he done to her?" I asked worriedly.

"He's been starving her and beating her. It's not pleasant Rose. He's trying to beat her into submission like the Strigoi at Spokane tried to do with Christian and Mia. Only this is a lot more violent."

"We'll get her back Adrian. And who knows? Maybe you can meet her some day."

"Oh I plan to." Adrian smiled. It was one of his rare non drunk smiles. Riya must've had a big impact on him.

With an excited gasp I woke up and Dimitri immediately wrapped his arms around me.

"Has he found her?" he asked worriedly.

"She's in a castle your old academy used to train in." I told him. "Let's get the others and get a plan going."

"No, you need to rest. I don't want you falling asleep in the middle of the fight. Now THAT would be bad." Dimitri shook his head.

"But - "

"No buts." Dimitri stared down at me. "Sleep and save your energy Roza. I'll tell the others and we'll wait. It would not be wise to move before the sun rises."

"But you guys can't move in sunlight." I frowned.

"There are ways to get around it. It's alright and let us worry about that. Just sleep." Dimitri hushed me and it wasn't long before I fell asleep.

"Looks like we're all going to owe that Adrian guy a huge favour." Aleksandr smirked.

"We're going to kick some Strigoi ass while Roza, Cain and Alik go find Riya." Zana instructed. "Alik should be able to track her when he's in the building."

"Track?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, Aleksandr has some kind of sense thing with Riya. Don't know how it works, it just does." Konstantin shrugged.

"Let's go." I grinned grabbing the stakes.

For most of the journey I was on Konstantin's back, he was known for endurance while Luka and Zana stayed a few yards ahead to scan the area. Aleksandr and Dimitri took the rear and it took half an hour of running through a forest to get there. The castle was HUGE and down right scary. It looked haunted and I could understand why Misha chose this place. No one in their right mind would dare to go near this place. Apparently the academy here in Russia stopped using the castle because too many people had gotten seriously injured and many were lost never to be found again.

I wrapped my coat tighter around me as we headed inside. It was colder inside than out which was just ridiculous! It should be the other way around damn it but apparently the castle decided to disagree with me.

"Be careful of the third step Roza, that one's a trap." Dimitri warned. "In fact, could you get onto Cain's back? It'll be safer. Does everyone remember the layout of this place?"

"Well enough," everyone else replied.

"She's down at the bottom." Aleksandr whispered.

"I hope you're alright with blood Roza because there's a lot of it." Konstantin frowned. "It doesn't smell so good."

"You can say that again." Aleksandr agreed. "Smells old and rotten, yeh."

"Let's all start heading downstairs." I suggested.

"_Stay on the left."_ Riya's voice drifted into my head and Cain immediately jumped from the right to the left. _"About 15 paces, duck unless you want to be decapitated. I'd prefer you guys to still have your heads when I see you."_ I could practically see the eye roll. _"Don't take the stairs on you left that's coming up, Misha's got a whole bunch of assholes waiting for you."_

Okay this was definitely freaky, what was scarier was that no one seems to be panicking.

"_Of course they're not." _Riya scoffed. _"I've been able to do this since I was born." _

And now she was reading my mind again.

"_You bet I am, and don't you think it's a bit of a bad timing for you to be thinking about Dimitri touching you?" _My face heated up in embarrassment. _"Oh don't worry, the others can't hear this. Seems like I'm going to owe Adrian big time."_

What'd you think of him?

"_He's oddly heroic for a Moroi."_

What'd you mean?

"_Well this and that. He didn't run from me."_

Sorry about letting him know about you Riya.

"_Nyeh, don't worry about it too much. It was going to get out eventually. Besides, as much as I'd hate to admit it, we needed his help. You guys were too far and I was too weak to tell you where I was. I have to say that he has exceptional timing. You've got some smart and brave friends Roza." _

I know, really reckless too. I still don't know whether it was the right thing to tell them. Adrian knows about Dimitri but I can tell that he hasn't told Lissa yet. I guess it was better that way.

"_Whether it was the right thing because it puts them in danger is one problem we're going to have to deal with. But I don't think you made the wrong choice by telling them Roza. Trust is the strongest thing you can have. And cut your friend Lissa some slack, she knows. As soon as Adrian mentioned Strigoi not being bad all the time she started thinking about Dimi not being bad either. She had a vague suspicion that you weren't going to go back. Then when they worked out about me being Dimi's cousin, she knew that Dimi was going to be on the good side, she knew that she'd probably never have you back as her guardian but that doesn't mean that you can't see each other."_

If she already knows then how come there's no side effects? Or is she not that sad?

"_She's sad but she's finally realised that Dimi is what you need Roza. She reflected on what you were like wherever Dimi was concerned and then back to the times before he stepped into your lives and after he was taken. Now that she's had more time to think, she realises that Dimi is right for you. She finally realises that he's changed you for the better. She's still trying to think up an apology actually about the way she acted when you left. She's really sorry about that. She realises that she hasn't lost you just because you're half the world away because you'll always be a part of her."_

Do I want to know how you know this?

"_Probably not."_

A few more moments went by where we followed the hallways then we reached a dead end.

"_Give me a few more seconds…" _We all stood there then all of a sudden the wall beside us crumbled and we waited for the dust to clear slightly.

"Rai!" Aleksandr shouted running to the wobbling figure the other side of the room.

"Don't move!" Riya shouted but it was too late. Strings appeared everywhere and Aleksandr got trapped. He was lifted into the air by threads around his throat and he thrashed around clawing at it.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this a nice surprise? I get more food." Misha sneered appearing from the shadows.

Zana frowned slightly in concentration and the wire snapped causing Aleksandr to fall. Konstantin rushed forward to help his landing.

"I never thought it would be possible for a Strigoi to possess fire." Misha grinned.

"Yeah well Strigoi don't generally get their elements back." Zana smirked proudly.

"That is true, unless you are a master of course. Dimitri, Cain, Konstantin and Luka come here." Misha smiled maliciously. Cain suddenly tightened his grip on me so that I couldn't move and started moving forward towards Misha.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Zana asked with confusion. Dimitri looked at me with wide eyes as though he didn't know what was happening.

"Misha used to be a master puppeteer when he was alive, being a Strigoi only made him better. Look closer." Riya grunted waving her hands around.

More strings appeared and I noticed that we were all bound except for Riya. Looking at her more closely, I saw cuts and a lot of bite marks that were beginning to heal. The bastard had just fed off of her. She was wearing a small cotton dress that barely covered her. She was sitting on the floor glaring up at Misha.

"I wonder how much fun I can get out of this." Misha asked out loud. He looked at me closely with a deadly glint in his eyes. "I still remember you hitting me rather pathetically. So you're in love with Dimitri huh? Well, we'll just have to see how much he can break you until you crumble."

Slowly Dimitri walked towards me and I could tell from his expression that he was trying to fight his body's actions but he couldn't. The threads had wrapped themselves too tightly around him, he couldn't control anything. Flares of fire appeared everywhere and many of the threads burned but Dimitri's stayed strong. Cain let me go immediately and I jumped away before Dimitri could reach me. He lunged after me and knocked me to the ground. Twisting around I rolled us over so I was on top and I used all my weight to push down on him so he couldn't move.

Something hit me from the side and I saw stars. I looked up to see Konstantin holding a stick of some sort. Diving away I narrowly missed Dimitri's next attack. Looking around I saw Zana defending herself against Luka and Aleksandr. Cain was carrying Riya towards Misha but I could see that his movements were forced.

"Sorry Cain but this is going to hurt." Riya whispered so quietly that I could barely hear it. Then all of a sudden her teeth plunged into his neck and the scent of blood filled the air. There was a slightly snap as if an elastic band broke and Cain fell to the floor panting. Riya glared at Misha with red furious eyes and something pushed against him causing him to smash into a wall creating a crater. Daggers hovered around Riya for a split second before they started moving so fast that I couldn't see them anymore. I could only hear the cutting of wind and the snapping of more tightly bound strings.

Everyone else fell to the ground gasping and Zana fell too from fighting against both Luka and Aleksandr. "Riya!" Aleksandr and Konstantin shouted and they both threw something at her which she caught. I saw a flicker of metal before she combined the two together and a sword appeared.

Then she moved and all I could see were flashes of purple, black and red. Dents appeared everywhere as the two Strigoi crashed into each other. I felt a flutter behind me and the nauseous feeling kicked in with a vengeance. Without hesitation, I thrust my hand backwards with stake in hand and stabbed downwards. Misha howled in pain and fury as I pinned his leg on the floor and cut the silver tip of the stake down his leg in the process. Spinning a few more into my hands as quickly as possible, I continued to stab him down until Riya told me to stop.

"We can't kill him Roza." Riya whispered softly placing a gentle soothing hand on my shoulder. Looking up at her and down again I gagged. I had been so consumed with fury for the pain Misha's caused I hadn't been paying attention to what I was doing. I had pinned him by the shoulder blades and thighs. His glare made me shudder and his hiss was no better. I had to jump to avoid his spitting blood.

"You'll pay for this Rosemarie Hathaway. I will make you pay and you're pathetic friends will too." Misha spat and I wasn't sure whether he meant Lissa and the others or the Strigoi here. "I'll get you again Zarya Belikov! You can count on it! You're not as strong as you think you are! That's why your family died!"

Dimitri growled deep in his throat but Riya shook her head with her eyes closed. "We can't kill him. Not without endangering ourselves. Despite what he's done, there are still laws to be obeyed."

"Like what?" Konstantin barred his fangs at Misha.

"Why can't we just get rid of his now?" Luka demanded.

"He deserves it!" Zana agreed.

"And worse!" Aleksandr growled.

"He cannot get out of this alive for what he's done to you!" Cain snarled.

"He's caused you too much pain!" I protested.

"He will stay alive whether any of us likes it or not. There are certain laws that eve we must obey." Riya said sternly.

"Like what?"

"Council laws. You cannot kill him. He's a master and to kill him would break one of the most important laws." Riya shook her head.

"Kill me and you all die! You'll get hunted and you'll wish that you let me kill you!" Misha laughed hysterically.

"Let's go, if any Strigoi decide to jump us, those you can kill. It's just Misha you can't touch." Riya warned with a tired smile. Everyone looked like they wanted to argue but a waft of calmness washed over all of us and we all sighed collectively. I stifled a laugh and was the first to start walking.

"If Riya says there are rules we have to follow, we might as well follow them." I shrugged. "I don't exactly want to spend any more time than I have to in this place."

"I completely agree with you." Aleksandr nodded with a grin. We all started walking out forgetting about Misha momentarily. As we started walking down the halls, Strigoi appeared left, right and centre.

"Okay let's kick some Strigoi ass." Cain rolled his shoulders and his neck. The others cracked they knuckles and we pounced as a group taking them down in no time. There was no hope of counting the amount of Strigoi we killed, all I knew was, most were dead by the time we were done and nearly out of the gates. Riya decided to carry a few with us back to the town so I had figured those were the ones she wanted to try and help. There were four of them. Two girls and two boys.

One girl had black hair, while the other was slightly ginger, both guys were dirty blond. We were just about out of the door when Riya suddenly threw the body she was carrying at Dimitri for him to hold and thrust her hand upwards. I saw her blood soaked fingers appear through Misha's back and gagged again.

"Don't ever try to come after me again Misha, next time I promise you I won't hesitate to kill you. If you ever hurt my friends again I will hunt you down regardless and you know I'd get away with it." Riya whispered with a hushed tone. Misha let out a gargled sound and she let him go grimacing at the sound it made when she pulled her arm back out. It was covered with things I didn't even want to know.

"Rai, come one let's go, you need to rest." Aleksandr spoke with a soft voice and worry clouding his eyes.

"Do you think you can make it to the house?" Konstantin asked walking over to her as well.

"It's alright, I won't collapse on you like that one time." Riya smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah you scared the shit out of us that time. We thought you'd died on us." Konstantin laughed.

"Come one let's go." Aleksandr grinned.

"You guys go on ahead first; I have something I need to do." Riya shook her head gently pushing Aleksandr's arms away.

"Riya I think you've done enough, even the best of us needs to rest." Dimitri frowned worriedly.

"No, this can't wait. It needs to be dealt with now." Riya shook her head with an apologetic smile. "I promise I'll be back soon."

"We'll hold you to that." Zana glared.

"If you're not back by the hour, we're all coming to look for you." Luka told her.

"Understood." Riya grinned. "You never know, if it gets done quickly enough, I may even be able to catch up with you guys. If the four wake up, don't panic, they're cool."

"Okay, but we're still restraining them until you get back." Cain nodded.

"Got it, now go or else I'll be stuck here all day!" Riya ushered and we got.

It took us just under an hour to get back to the house since we weren't running this time.

"We need to get that head of yours looked at Roza." Zana frowned as she gently touched the bruises and cuts. "Let's go down to town and see Sofia."

"But I want to wait for Riya!" I protested.

"She won't be back for a while I don't think." Luka shook his head.

"What'd you mean? I thought we gave her that time limit thing?" I asked.

"That was a joke." Luka grinned.

"Why do you think she's going to be a while?" Dimitri asked.

"I don't know, I just remember when I first joined her, after I got my thirst problem under control, she went somewhere for a whole day and came back grumbling about someone being really persistent and stubborn. It was just before she left to look for Cain I think. Anyway, there are some things that Riya has to take care of so we might as well just let her deal with it. If she needs help, she'll tell us about it." Luka shrugged.

"Now no more arguing, you've got too many injuries Roza so we're going to see Sofia whether you like it or not. Now let's go or am I going to have to get Dimitri to drag you?" Zana placed her hands on her hips glaring playfully at me.

"Let's go Roza." Dimitri whispered in my ear causing shivers to crawl down my spine as he picked me up. The three of us went back to town to spread the good news of the rescue mission.

"Oh Roza what happened to you?" Sofia gushed worriedly rushing to my side as Dimitri set me down. I winced as she gently probed at my head. "Come into the house, I've got a full medical kit here."

"Do you think you can get Mark to call an assembly? We have something we'd like to tell the town." Dimitri said sternly. I wanted to smack him for making it sound like we couldn't get Riya back. But when he looked at me my words were lodged in my throat. Everyone gathered around the back garden after my head had been bandaged and stitched up. With a great smile, the three of us declared the rescue mission a success! There was silence for a few moments before everyone erupted with relieved cries and many jumped up. Couples kissed each other and families embraced one another. We left them to celebrate with smiles on our faces and headed back to the house. When we got back, the four new Strigoi had woken.

* * *

**_Woohoo, they've found and rescued her so let's meet the new Strigoi!!!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Here's another chapter!!!_**

* * *

16

Riya's POV

Hell they were difficult to get rid of. I sighed and stared pitifully down at Misha's body. He'd really gone too far this time and he knew it. I waited until I was sure they were out of hearing range. From their thoughts I could tell that they were really curious about what I was going to do. I hadn't told them that much about the Council of Strigoi because I didn't want them to have to worry about the rules too much and I wanted them to have as little to do with the damned Council as possible. They were really stubborn whenever it came to wanting to recruit people for its guard or getting people to join. I knew from personal experience. That's why I normally had as little to do with them as possible too. But they liked to drop in for a visit every now and then and most of the time they succeeded in scaring the shit out of me. I swear they enjoy making me jump but I supposed that even really old Strigoi needed something to entertain them with.

Taking a deep breath I tried to remember what to do. It had been years since there was serious trouble so it had been a while since I contacted them. There was an old magic, as old as the wards linked with this. Preparing myself, I summoned the 10 leaders of the Strigoi Council…

There was nothing for a while and I began to wonder whether I had done the summoning wrong since it had been over ten years since I last tried it. Then all of the sudden, a massive dog appeared and jumped on me. What did I do? I screamed of course.

"Jesus Christ!!!" I screeched landing flat on my ass. "Oh thanks for taking your sweet time guys." I groaned rubbing Kiki's ear.

"It's been a while little Raisa." Blake bowed like a perfect gentleman and gave me a hand up while kissing my hand in the process. William Blake, leader of North America. He wore a simple suit without the blazer this time thank god! Dark hair fell to his shoulders and he had a very fit looking body too.

"Hi Blake, long time no see." I grinned.

"Hey don't we get a Hi?" the others complained and I grinned. You'd think that the leaders of Strigoi were scary wouldn't you? Well, they were when they wanted to be and when you broke the rules, but generally around me, they were like this. In part they were my family too but they were also damn persistent about me joining them as a master, or rather more than that. They wanted me to be a Council member too. It didn't mean that I had to stay in the bloody council chamber all the time but I just didn't want the title. It seemed too big for me to take on and I wasn't sure whether I was prepared.

I hugged them all in turn. Malerna was the leader of Latin America. She had the sharpest eyes ever! Nothing could ever escape her, there was nothing you could hide from her it was scary sometimes.

Jasper or Jazzy was in charge of Olympia. He was the strongest empath I'd ever met. He could affect anyone within a 3 mile radius.

Raphael or rather Rafe was in charge of Europe. Hell he has big shoes to fill! I mean come on the whole of Europe!

Eshe was in charge of Africa and she was the sweetest most motherly person you'd ever meet.

Faa-Lin was in charge of China and she was really cool! She could control certain trees and flowers to help her.

Haru was in charge of Japan and she was definitely not someone to mess with either.

Maxim or rather Max was in charge of Russia and I saw him every now and then. He loved scaring me the most. Especially with Kiki. See, Kiki's his dog and she could sneak up on a Strigoi which is just downright scary.

Agon was in charge of Australia. Yes I know it's odd for there to be many Strigoi in such a hot country but trust me; there are a lot of them there, or rather, enough for there to be a leader of some sort to keep the order.

Then last but not least we had Jonathan or John for short. He was in charge of Antarctica and boy I remember going there once on a mission back when I was still a dhampir. He was the first leader I met. He wasn't terrifying at all when I first met him but I remember when a Strigoi attacked me he went nuts. Which goes to show, despite the fact that they might seem nice on the outside, they were scary or they could be. And another thing to always remember, never ask them anything! Ever! They never agree to anything without a price!

If you wanted to start a family or a coven, you had to consult these guys first. Basically, when you become a master by either creating more Strigoi and manage to keep them under some kind of control, the leader of your country would seek you out and make you join their coven. Each Strigoi follow another as a master unless you were a member of the Council.

I had met them when I gained control over my blood thirst and stopped hunting. See, all 10 members of the Council rarely ever hunt for their food; they have blood whores just like the Moroi do. They were a rather sophisticated bunch if you asked me. As you could probably tell by now, they could control their blood thirst and if they fed regularly like any Moroi, they would be fine. They were intrigued that I had managed to do it under half a year and gain my powers back so quickly so they asked me 20 years ago to join the Council. I rejected the offer being a new Strigoi and all. Ever since the first time they asked, they haven't stopped trying to rope me into joining the Council.

"So what can we do for you this time Raisa?" Jasper asked curiously.

"That thing on the floor." I pointed at the unconscious Misha and Max narrowed his eyes.

"What has that guy done this time?" Rafe asked.

"And I hope he's not dead Raisa, or else there will have to be punishments." Blake warned.

"I have done nothing out of proportion, I can promise you that." I spoke firmly. "Same as last time there is nothing to hold against me for his suffering."

"What did he do child?" Malerna asked softly.

Summoning my courage, I showed them my memories. Malerna made some kind of disgusted choke. Max growled and Blake narrowed his eyes at Misha's body.

"We will see to it that he remains appropriately punished." Jasper spoke through gritted teeth.

"Are you alright Raisa?" Faa-Lin asked with genuine concern.

"I'll be fine. The drugs he used have worn off. I have samples if you would like to experiment on them?" I offered.

"That would be appreciated. Thank you Raisa." Blake nodded.

"_Are you sure you're alright Raisa?" _Haru asked through our minds. Haru was a mute, as odd as that sounds. But she was a mute before she became a Strigoi all those centuries ago and she remains to be one. But she was a powerful psychic who could jump into anyone's head even if they were half the world away. See, despite the fact that dhampirs have no power over elements; they could still possess psychic abilities or things to do with the mind.

"_I will be fine Haru." _I nodded.

"Raisa." Malerna spoke and walked over to me. She gently kissed my forehead and I felt all the bites heal immediately. All the broken bones were fixed within that small flow of power. Malerna had been a spirit user herself and it took her a while to get her power back apparently but she did get it in the end. "I admire your loyalty to your town and friends little one."

"Thanks Malerna." I grinned proudly.

"We are all proud with what you've managed to do with the town Raisa." Blake smiled.

"What's with all these compliments?" I joked. "Thanks, it really means a lot."

"If the world could accept us; that would be great." Jasper sighed.

"They're only oblivious because that queen bitch has made sure anyone who knew about us were 'dealt' with. And her predecessor too and the generation before that. Didn't some people used to know about you guys a long time ago?" I asked.

"Once upon a time there had been a treaty between the three types of vampires. But that was a long time ago. A time when Moroi would fight with dhampirs. But that was changed a long time ago." Rafe shook his head.

"I know, I remember learning about it in history books." I grinned sheepishly.

"Rest assured that Misha will be punished accordingly with the number of deaths he's caused and whether you like to admit it or not. You are a master vampire and he has stepped over too many laws." Blake bowed and another Strigoi appeared wearing all black. He was one of the Council Guards. "Take him away." Blake gestured disgustedly at Misha and the guard nodded, bowed to me once and I caught sight of his small smile of recognition before he disappeared again with Misha's body this time. Thinking more carefully, I recognised him as one of the guardians back when I was still alive. And I supposed that he'd seen me a few times after my change too since he was a top guard within the council.

"Thanks Blake." I grinned. "You know I'd prefer not to see him for a while right?"

"And rest assured, you shan't." Jasper nodded.

"Then I have a worried family to return to so, it was good to see you all again." I bowed on one knee as a general greeting of respect.

"_Be careful Raisa, the queen is planning something soon. Be extra vigilant or you just might lose all your friends." _Haru warned before disappearing with the others. A breeze told me that the clean up team was currently working inside the castle getting rid of the bodies.

Rose's POV

"Why are we chained to chairs with silver?" one of the new guys asked roughly.

"Because we don't want to risk you running off into town for a massacre." Dimitri stated calmly.

"Yeah right, if we wanted to do that, we'd have done it already."

"You already have if you don't remember." Cain narrowed his eyes.

"That wasn't us," the black haired girl shook her head.

"We were left to baby sit the castle and prepare the room Raisa was supposed to stay in," the ginger one explained sheepishly.

"Hi guys!" Riya's cheerful voice cut through the tension and the same carefree feeling washed over me. "Oh, okay I know said restrain but I didn't mean with silver." Riya rolled her eyes. I watched with awe as the silver began unwinding itself and the four new Strigoi rubbed their wrists and torsos. "Okay everyone, meet Claire Danvers," she pointed at the ginger. "Eve Roser," the black goth looking one. "Michael Glass and Shane Colins." Shane was the one who spoke first. "They wanted out so here they are."

"So you know who we are, who are you?" Shane all but demanded.

"Cain."

"Luka."

"Zana."

"Konstantin."

"Aleksandr."

"Dimitri."

"Rose," we all took turns introducing ourselves.

"The chic who ran away from St. Vlad's 2 years ago with the Dragomir princess. I remember meeting you." Shane gawked.

"Now that you mention it, she does look familiar doesn't she?" Eve agreed.

"Rosemarie Hathaway? As in the party loving boy crushing Rose Hathaway?" Claire spoke in awe. Looking more closely at them, I realised that I did know who they were. They disappeared a year ago during summer when they went on holiday. They came here to Russia… So that's what happened to them. Lissa and I never thought to dig any deeper since it was possible the four of them moved here without letting us know. We weren't exactly the best of friends, we'd spoken a few times and sat with one another a few times but we weren't best buds.

"The one and only." I grinned proudly and Dimitri gave me an amused look.

"Boy crusher?" he asked with his cool lifted eyebrow look.

"Yeah, boys lusted after her and Lissa and they both rejected them all." Eve laughed.

"So you had that kind of a reputation too at a human school." Dimitri grinned.

"You bet." I grinned back.

"We always knew there was something different about you two but we never would've guessed that you were vampires." Michael shook his head.

"Is there anything wrong with that?" I asked.

"Not one bit." Michael smiled kindly.

"Weren't you guys going out?" I asked remembering that little fact and the four of them choked. "Spot on huh? So how's it going?"

"Well, Shane can't pull the 'you're underage' thing on me anymore because I'm stuck this age forever." Claire grinned.

"Claire I only respected your father's wishes." Shane defended.

"I remember, he wanted to pounce but never could. So it was because of a promise made to your dad." I laughed. "And I remember, you two," I directed at Eve and Michael, "lost your virginities before you guys came to Russia. What happened to you guys?"

"We were staying in an inn when Misha just appeared and his cronies attacked us and killed us." Shane shrugged.

"You don't sound very upset about it." Cain asked with an amused tone.

"There's nothing we can do about it. I'm just glad that the four of us are together." Michael smiled. I remembered how he was almost always smiling.

For the rest of the day we continued with pointless banter and reminiscing. Life seemed to revert back to peaceful times and I welcomed it. With Riya back, I could fully relax again and the town accepted the four with open arms.

It's been a few days now and I've seen Adrian practically every night with him nagging me about whether Riya was alright or not. It was pretty funny to watch really. I continued my training and it's been fun really.

"Hey Roza, there's something I want you to do for me." Riya called.

"Oh? What's that?"

"Tell that idiot Adrian to stop worrying." Riya groaned.

"What'd you mean?"

"He's been worrying non stop about whether I'm actually alright or not and it's annoying."

"Why don't you tell him? And how do you know?"

"I can read his thoughts." Riya admitted sheepishly.

"You what." I dead panned.

"I can read people's minds." Riya admitted.

"Well that definitely explains a lot. So basically you're a psychic."

"Of sorts." Riya waved her hand evasively.

"So why can't you tell him?"

"Because it's too much of an effort to try and speak to him when he's half the world away."

"Then just jump into dream world."

"No thanks." Riya looked away.

"Did something happen between you two?" I asked curiously.

"No." Riya stated stubbornly but I could that something obviously happened.

"Okay… What ever you say Riya." I grinned.

"Hey I have an idea!" Riya smiled cheerfully.

"What?"

"Let's go to St. Vlad's!"

"You want us to travel across half the world into a place where they want you dead. Are you joking?"

"Oh come on Roza, Lissa wants to talk to you, there are tons of questions that she wants to ask you! And of course Dimi will come along too." Riya suggested.

"You want to go on a plane into an airport with loads of guardians around. Are you sure you're feeling alright Riya?"

"Oh we won't be going by plane stupid." Riya rolled her eyes.

"Then how are you expecting us to get there?"

"An old trick I got taught a long time ago." Riya grinned. There was something in her smile that I didn't like.

"And how long ago did you learn that trick?"

"Around 20 years ago."

"Oh dear god we're going to die." I shook my head.

"DIMI!" Riya shouted and Dimitri appeared grunting.

"Don't call me that." Dimitri groaned.

"Alright, I need Dimi to be hugging Roza," we did as instructed. "Now, Roza, I need you to be concentrating hard on Lissa's room. I can only see various parts of it from her mind but that's not enough. Picture Lissa's room in your head."

Closing my eyes I did as told and I felt Riya's cold fingers touch my temples before a disorientating feeling washed over me and I fell. I landed on something soft and a scream registered in my mind. It was Lissa's voice.

* * *

**_So what'd yal think?! RxR Plz Loves Lyn_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Long time since my last upload of any story but school work has been priority unfortunately. I hope this chapter is worth the wait!_**

* * *

17

"Oh my god Rose!" Lissa screamed and threw her arms around me sending books that were on her lap flying everywhere.

"How the hell did you do that?" Christian asked with a stunned voice.

"Roza, as much as I love you being on top, having two girls over me is a little awkward." Dimitri poked my side gently and Lissa and I both immediately jumped off of him with a start.

"Guardian Belikov!" Lissa smiled cheerfully then seemed to do a double take. "You don't look like a Strigoi except for the pale skin."

"Comes with the whole sanity thing." Dimitri shrugged.

"Welcome back Rose." Christian smiled and to my surprise actually gave me a hug. "Missed you partner," he whispered.

"Missed you too Christian." I whispered back.

"Okay, so now we've had the wonderful reunion but can we - " Riya never finished her sentence because Lissa had jumped on her with a hug and being taller than the small girl they both tumbled to the floor. "Ow…"

"Oh my god you're real! The great Raisa is real!" Lissa squealed. "Thank you so much for all that you've done!"

"Okay I got it." Riya grinned patting Lissa's back. "Look, is there anywhere we can go to talk secretly?"

"Tasha's old cabin." Lissa and Christian stated.

"That's where you guys have been having your meetings." I nodded then suddenly remembered that that was where Dimitri and I shared our first… A flush appeared on my face and Riya smirked.

"_I really don't need to see that kind of stuff Roza." _Riya laughed.

I can't help it okay? This place brings back a lot of memories.

"_I know what you mean. I remember coming here a few times on Kirova's request."_

You've been here before?

"_Hell yeah!"_

Wow…

"So when do you think you can get together all the people who know about me together?" Riya asked.

"Well, Mia's still got a few classes left. Eddie's guarding outside the dorms and Adrian is still in his room probably doing research." Lissa listed.

"For what?" Riya asked curiously.

"History of how the Strigoi began." Christian replied. I had asked them to look into it but I didn't know that Adrian was still working at it.

"Oh, he shouldn't bother; there are no records what so ever about that. So far as anyone is concerned, Strigoi were here since the beginning of time." Riya waved her hand around.

"I'm guessing you know."

"I know a lot of things." Riya rolled her eyes.

"And you're not going to tell us."

"It's not necessary. Adrian's worked out the link anyway." Riya shrugged.

"What link?" I asked curiously.

"I'll tell you once everyone's around yeah? Lead the way." Riya gestured.

"Won't people see?" I asked worriedly.

"Not with compulsion they won't. They won't even know we're here." Dimitri grinned.

"You guys go on ahead, there're a few things I want to see." Riya smiled.

"Don't be too long." Dimitri warned.

"Be careful." I hugged her.

"I cannot believe I'm being told this by you guys." Riya laughed. "Don't worry about letting Mia and Adrian know, I'll get them."

"Okay, see you later."

Riya vaulted out of the window and disappeared. Dimitri held me close as we made our way down the halls. Christian had his arm around Lissa's waist too so that it looked natural. We met Eddie at the front door and being a devoted guardian, he followed Lissa and Christian keeping a small distance. Little did he know that Dimitri and I were here to guard her and Christian too. Suddenly I was pulled into her head and I could hear all her jumbled thoughts. She was really excited about meeting Riya and seeing me again. She was a bit nervous with Dimitri and all but since she couldn't see or sense any injuries on me she decided that he was relatively harmless. There were so many questions she wanted to ask me. Like how far Dimitri and I had gone, whether we'd done it before he disappeared and what's happened to me since I left the academy.

She wanted to know how I met Dimitri again and how I found out about Riya. She wanted to know whether I was eating alright, how I did in the fight that Adrian told her about. So many questions were running through her head I started feeling dizzy. Her emotions were such a jumble too. She was frightened, excited, content, relief and there was love there too. She'd really missed me but I was glad that since I'd left, she hadn't done anything drastic at all. She hadn't cut herself which was a great relief. She'd gotten close to it one time but then the depression disappeared. Thinking carefully, I remembered one time before I met Riya and the others, I bumped into a gang of Strigoi and I'd gone crazy on them. So that was where I got the burst of fury from…

As soon as we were in the cabin, Lissa threw her arms around me again and cried. Christian let go of her and Dimitri let go of me. The two of them walked outside to give us two some privacy. I grinned when I heard Eddie's surprised shout. Lissa laughed.

"Oh god Rose I can't tell you how sorry I am. I was such a horrible friend to you when Dimitri got taken." Lissa apologised and I felt myself loosening up. "I couldn't understand it at first. I mean, it had always been the two of us and I guess the irrational part of me thought that you were going to stay with me forever. I had been so blinded by depending on you that I never saw through you and Dimitri's act."

"It was supposed to be just the two of us, until he stepped into our lives." I smiled softly.

"I should've been able to see it. I got so caught up with everything, I was your best friend Rose, I should've been able to see it. Will you ever forgive me?"

"I was never angry with you in the first place." I grinned. Okay, so that was a lie. I was upset and angry at her thinking that she was selfish and everything at first. But that was when I was in depression so it couldn't be helped. Now that I had a clear head, I couldn't stay angry at her. I knew where she was coming from after all. I mean, it had always just been the two of us until Christian and Dimitri stepped into our lives.

"There's so much for you to tell me Rose! There's so much to ask!" Lissa squealed excitedly.

"Well, how about I answer one at a time. I'll tell you what happened when I left, how about that?"

"Well, I think Christian would want to hear that too and so will the others. But I can think of something you could tell me."

"What's that?"

"How is your relationship with Dimitri? I mean, isn't he really strong now?"

"Lissa!" I squealed in horror.

"Oh come on Rose, you can't not tell me about this." Lissa glared.

"Well, we did it once just before the attack and well, when he came back after reforming himself, we've been together every night pretty much." I grinned sheepishly.

"So now we've both lost our virginities."

"So we have." I laughed.

"So what's going to happen with your relationship? I mean, he's never going to stop ageing but you will." Lissa frowned worriedly.

"Well, I'm not sure, we haven't really had any time to talk things through yet what with Riya's kidnapping and all that. We're just happy with what we got at the moment. Something big is going to happen Lissa and we just want to make the most of it. Me going crazy for blood for at least half a year is not what I want in our relationship yet." I shook my head.

"Oh…" Lissa nodded in understanding. "You'll work things through. We always do."

"Only because there are people willing to help us." I smiled.

"And there always will be. We'll always be here to help you Rose." Lissa smiled encouragingly.

"Thanks Lissa." I smiled back.

"How are we ever going to be able to thank Raisa enough? And to think that Dimitri was related to THE legendary guardian too." Lissa shook her head. "Did he always know?"

"Yep." I nodded.

"So how many of them are there? Adrian said that you live with Strigoi so I'm guessing it's a plural."

"Yeah, there're quite a few of us now. At first there was just four including Riya, then two of her old friends joined, then just recently four more joined." I listed.

"Cool." Lissa grinned. The door opened and the others walked in. as soon as Eddie was through the door I stood up and he enveloped me in a huge bear hug that reminded me of Cain and Aleksandr. Now that I thought about it, Luka and Shane reminded me slightly of Christian because of their sarcastic comments, but they also reminded me of Adrian because of their flirtatious attitudes. Zana and Eve reminded me of Lissa and I reckon Claire reminded me of Mia.

"Oh, Lissa, remember the four kids who disappeared when we were away from St. Vlad's? Those kids we would talk with occasionally?"

"Oh, the ones who went to Russia on holiday!" Lissa nodded. "Why?"

"I've seen them, they're the four new members of Riya's family."

"Oh that's rather sad." Lissa frowned.

"But they're all together so they ain't bothered. Apparently Shane and Claire have been getting it on since then." I laughed.

"Really? I remember Shane would always refrain himself around her."

"Apparently it's because of a promise he made to her dad or something like that." I shrugged.

"Okay, Mia's on her way, and Adrian is - " Riya began and was once again interrupted by someone.

"RAI!" Adrian gave a startled cry before capturing her in a hug. Everyone stared at him and I noticed a small smile tugging at her lips. It was the same smile she had around Konstantin and Aleksandr. Maybe she was starting to fall for Adrian… "You look so different in real person, and your eyes…"

"What about her eyes?" I asked curiously.

"Didn't you know? Raisa's blind in one eye because of an accident." Christian asked.

"WHAT?!" I screeched. "But, she can see fine!"

"Huh, how did you guess?" Riya asked nonchalantly.

"So it's true?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah, afraid so." Riya sighed. "How did you know?"

"Well, in the dreams, you seem to take the form you had before dying, so I could see that you were blind in one eye." Adrian smiled sadly. "Now they're both purple and look like they're fine."

"That doesn't make sense though, turning into a Strigoi doesn't heal any permanent injuries." Dimitri frowned.

"What is it with everyone and knowing about things about me today?!" Riya complained. "And yes you're right, it doesn't. I'm still bloody blind in one eye."

"How is that possible? There's colour in both your eyes." Eddie asked curiously. "It is an honour to meet you Raisa."

"Ditto on my side, you're doing quite a good job with guarding the last Dragomir princess. I'd be extra careful around the courts if I were you." Riya warned. "And well, I know how to change my appearance slightly. I've always been able to do it."

"That is so cool!" Lissa squealed.

"Why would we need to be more careful around the courts?" Eddie asked worriedly.

"Something's - " Again Riya couldn't finish her sentence because of someone crashing into the room.

"What's this about emergency meetings?!" Mia panted as she crashed into the room. "And whoever wrote the note this time has really bad handwriting. Rose!" Mia squealed and jumped on me. "You really are alright! We were so worried about you!"

"I'm fine Mia. How've you been? What's training like for you?" I laughed.

"It's really cool and does anyone else know that you're back?"

"I'm not back exactly Mia." I shook my head.

"What'd you mean?" she looked around and saw Dimitri. "Oh my god you're back too! So I'm guessing since you're here and no one looks like they're being held captive, nice Strigoi do exist! Hi guardian Belikov," she beamed.

"Hello Miss Rinaldi." Dimitri smiled back politely.

"Okay, is it just me or is it bully Riya day or something?" Riya pouted and Mia turned around completely and her eyes bulged.

"Oh my god it's Raisa!" Mia screamed and jumped to hug the legendary guardian.

"It has got to be 'make me deaf' day." Riya smiled hugging the girl back.

"I'm so sorry." Mia smiled sheepishly.

"Don't worry; I remember girls at the academy would scream all the time. Art Schoenburg was a well known womanizer." Riya grinned.

"Um…" I trailed off not sure whether I should tell her about what happened to him or not.

"What happened to him?" Riya narrowed her eyes. Then sadness dawned in her eyes and she frowned. "I didn't know about that and no, Isaiah wasn't the one to kill him and his family and charge. It wouldn't have been possible since Isaiah wasn't anywhere near strong enough."

"So his killers are still on the loose?" Lissa asked worriedly.

"No, they're not." Riya shook her head. "They're dead now."

"It couldn't have been - "

"Misha." Riya nodded. "I wondered when he got let out of prison. He must've tried targeting St. Vlad's. I get the feeling that the attack on Spokane and St. Vlad's are linked."

"That's not good." Dimitri shook his head.

"Okay, so Lissa knows how to use compulsion well as does Adrian. Mia and Christian used compulsion on the guardians guarding the gate back at the Spokane incident and you both know how to fight. Eddie, well you're a trained guardian and I can tell that you know how to fight. Be careful around here and the courts. Seriously, if something seems suspicious to you at all, run. Leave the academy if you have to, I don't care. Either way, you guys can't get caught by Tatiana." Riya warned.

"What does my aunt have anything to do with this?" Adrian asked.

"Your aunt?" Riya asked with a deadly calm tone.

"Yeah, Tatiana is my aunt, didn't Rose ever tell you that?" Adrian asked.

"You're Adrian Ivashkov." Riya dead panned. "That's bitch's nephew?"

"Afraid so." Adrian sighed. "Maybe I should've mentioned that fact a little earlier…"

"Hell yeah." Riya nodded. "Wait, then that means that you grew up at the courts right?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"Do you have an exceptional fear of Strigoi by any chance?" Riya asked shyly. Well that was one hell of a mood change…

"Well I did have one and I still do."

"Did something happen to you or something?" Mia asked curiously.

"Well, I got attacked once when I was only 1 and another when I was 5." Adrian grimaced.

"Whoops." Riya bit her lip.

"Do you know something about that Riya?" Dimitri smirked.

"Well… Maybe."

"Don't tell me that Adrian was the kid you ran away from." Dimitri laughed.

"Shut up! He's a spirit user, it doesn't make any sense. Why would he make me realise that I was insane? It should've made me go even crazier!" Riya complained.

"Well you always did have a thing for little kids Riya." Dimitri teased. "Maybe that was what snapped you out of it. I can't imagine you killing a cute little innocent baby."

"Neither can I." I shook my head. "Wow, to think that Adrian was one of the things that helped Riya gain her sanity, now that's weird."

"Hey, I resent that!" Adrian protested.

"Just joking." I laughed.

"I cannot believe you were that freaking toddler that I tripped over! What kind of a retard lets their one year old child crawl around the courts with nothing but a dipper on?!" Riya threw her hands up in the air and I noticed Adrian's face turn several shades of red. "I mean come on! Once is understandable, but twice. Okay, so the second time you were better clothed but still! You're the queen's nephew! How could they just let you wonder around like that! You could've been killed! I could've squished you so easily if I wasn't so light! And I cannot believe a little baby tripped me up!"

"Wow, who knew, Adrian had actually met the great Raisa in person while wearing dippers." Christian laughed smacking Adrian's back.

"I'm sorry Adrian but I hope you know; we're never going to let you forget that." Eddie smirked.

"Unlucky Adrian." Lissa laughed. It took a few minutes for any of us to calm down. To think that Adrian as a toddler tripped up a Strigoi and helped them gain their sanity in the process was just ridiculous. And the fact that Adrian's first meeting with Riya was in his dippers just added to the humour.

"So seriously, be careful around the courts and stuff. Tatiana's up to no good and she's planning something."

"Will do," everyone nodded.

"I'm sure I don't have to tell you but no one can know about what happened today. No one." Riya warned.

"Got it."

"And thanks for your help." Riya smiled.

"Hey, you've helped us more than we could possibly repay you for." Lissa shook her head vigorously.

"You have no idea." I snorted.

"What'd you mean by that?" Eddie asked.

"If it wasn't for Riya, we'd all be dead right now." I told them.

"How come?"

"_Go ahead and tell them about the attack on the academy, it won't hurt them to know." _Riya shrugged.

"Well, remember the attack on the academy a couple of months ago?" I asked and everyone nodded. "Well, Tatiana had something to do with it and Riya was the one to help Dimitri. She was there, she helped get rid of the Strigoi defending our guardians. If it wasn't for her, the rescue mission probably would've failed and a lot more of us would've died."

"Wait, I remember someone throwing me out of the Strigoi's way." Eddie frowned.

"Yeah sorry about throwing you into a wall." Riya rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "But there was nowhere else that was remotely safe."

"It seems that the entire academy owes you."

"Yet again." Riya sighed.

"Okay what was that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Well that wouldn't have been the first time I defended this place. Kirova has asked for my help a few times actually."

"Cool."

"Oh and did you know, Janine's here." Riya smiled ruefully at me.

* * *

**_So what y'all think? You know there's a tantalising green button in the middle of the page around here somewhere that you just want to click and drop a review ;) jokes. For those who want to know, the M rated chapter is in progress and I'll try and get it completed and posted as soon as possible! Thanx to everyone who's been patient with this story and thanx for the encouragement!!!_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Sorry it's taken so long to upload a new chapter!!! T.T But I got it up in the end so hope you like it!!!_**

* * *

18

"How long have you known?" I choked.

"Since we got here. You could leave her a message if you'd like." Riya suggested.

"I can't do that. If I did then she'd know I've been here."

"I could say that I finally got through to you and that you said 'Hi'." Adrian suggested.

"I think that you should say something Rose, she's really worried about you." Lissa urged.

"Tell her that I'm fine, eating well and I haven't encountered any Strigoi yet so she doesn't have to worry. Tell her that I'll write a letter soon and that I'm sorry for being a wretched child for making her worry so much." I smiled.

"Well said Roza." Dimitri smiled proudly hugging me as tears threatened to fall.

"Your mum would be so proud of you." Lissa beamed.

"Yeah well she can't see me and I don't know when she'll be able to either so…" I trailed off.

"You'll see her again Roza." Riya smiled reassuringly.

"Not necessarily."

"I can guarantee that you will see her again. Tatiana's a bitch and a scheming cow; she'll do something that will cause some of the most unlikely things to happen." Riya grinned. "So, we should probably go before K and Alik rip the house to shreds trying to find me."

"Who are they?"

"Konstantin and Aleksandr. Riya's partners from the guardian days."

"The trio!" Lissa gasped.

"Yeah." Riya nodded sheepishly.

"Aren't you guys rumoured to be a couple though?" Mia asked. "Something about not being able to choose between the two so you were also named the slut of the year since you had two of the best guys ever."

"Well I'd advise you not to say that to their faces when you see then Mia, it'll add to their already too big ego." Riya laughed.

"Aren't you mad that you were called a slut?" Christian asked.

"Can't be helped, all sorts of rumours spread about people who disappear." Riya shrugged. "Just like Roza and Dimi here. Besides, I had worse when I was alive."

"I don't understand why people spread rumours like that, it's wrong." Lissa shook her head and I could feel the shadow building inside of her.

"Lissa." I warned.

"They should all just mind their own business!" Lissa shouted. "They're pathetic losers who can't do anything and just sit around for others to save them and yet they have the nerve to spread rumours like that around afterwards?! They don't have the right! You saved them Rose and yet this is how they repay you!"

"Lissa calm down it's alright. I don't mind it." I shook my head and placed a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down. She did something that surprised me.

"But I care what they say about my best friend who saved us all!" Lissa growled slapping my hand away. "They don't deserve to live! They don't deserve this life! They don't deserve the protection offered by this academy!"

"Vasilisa." Riya whispered. It was so quiet anyone would've mistaken it for the wind. It was calming and I couldn't help but smile and relax into Dimitri's arms. He was drooping slightly on the table too. Mia had to lean on Eddie who was against the wall. Adrian look really dazed and Christian held onto Lissa. "You have a great heart Princess but steer clear of those thoughts. You will be a great queen one day and you will guide your people well. Disputes will be solved and settled. You have a great future ahead of you. Always believe that. Everyone in this school is worth protecting no matter what they say."

There was a stunned moment of silence and by the time I could stand straight again which took a few minutes, I noticed that all of Lissa's shadow was gone. Okay, maybe not all, there was still a tiny speck but it was just a tiny dot in all the whiteness around her. I had a feeling that it would take a lot to build up that shadow again.

"Whoa." Mia gasped.

"What was that?" Eddie asked with a smile.

"Urgh." Riya made some kind of strangled noise and Adrian was at her side immediately. "I admire your friendship with Rose but you've got to stop taking every rumour so seriously. It'll kill you, Rose and make a lot more Strigoi."

"What'd you mean?"

"Strigoi attract shadows like bees to honey. Strigoi unconsciously feed on it and it makes them go crazy with bloodlust. They want to destroy the source of the shadow. Any negative thought is dark and it transfers to the dead." Riya shrugged.

"How did you work this out?" Adrian asked curiously.

"That's for me to know." Riya grinned evasively. "And I'd give up on the search on the first Strigoi ever made, it's useless, you'll never find anything on it."

"Better to stop an endless search early I suppose." Adrian sighed.

"So anyway, before you guys go, Rose you have to tell us what's happened to you since you left!" Christian and Eddie shook me by the shoulders and I grinned. Sitting down I told them of the different Strigoi I encountered and the fact that despite I was half the world away, I was still able to take Lissa's shadow, the fact that I went on a massive rage against this gang of Strigoi was proof. It was good timing too now that I thought about it. I probably would've died if it wasn't for that burst of anger. I told them how I met Riya and they laughed. Who would've thought that you would meet Raisa while she was hanging upside down on a tree! Riya grinned while she listened to me telling the story from my point of view. She smiled a few times especially when I mentioned the part where she first met up with Konstantin and Aleksandr again. I noticed Adrian stare into space with envy when I mentioned the kiss. Riya's grin merely grew larger. It had taken around an hour to tell them my story since they interrupted so many times to ask questions about how I felt and things.

"Strigoi eat?" Mia asked incredulously.

"It's just me." Riya admitted sheepishly. "I love food too much to let it go."

"Wow."

"Roza we need to go, someone's coming." Riya warned and grabbed my hand. "It was fun meeting you all and be really careful. If you ever have any problems, just yell for me in your heads or even out loud if you have to."

"Will do, take care guys," everyone chimed and we all burst into laughter at their synchronicity. I gave everyone one last hug before Dimitri, me and Riya disappeared and appeared back at the house again. We fell again and I landed on top of Dimitri on top of the couch while Riya landed on the floor.

"Damn it why is it always me who falls on the hard stuff." Riya complained rubbing her ass. "Ow…"

"Did you know my mum by any chance Riya? I mean, you called her by her first name and all…" I trailed off.

"Yeah I kind of knew her; she was a great dedicated guardian. She could've made a great mum too but she was too young. She was so shocked to have gotten pregnant. She was given the choice to have an abortion but she decided to keep you. She is really proud of you but she just doesn't quite know how to show it. I know you two haven't exactly been on the best of terms but she does love you." Riya smiled. "You've really made her proud you know? She's not deterred by the rumours at all but she does suspect that there's something between you and Dimi. Looks like you're going to have to have the Mother and possible son-in-law talk Dimi. And with Janine no less, it's going to be hilarious to listen to!"

"Thanks for the support Riya." Dimitri shook his head.

"Oh it'll go fine it'll just be funny that's all." Riya grinned.

"What did you mean when you said that we'd definitely see each other again?"

"If Tatiana has her way, she'll manage to completely wipe out the population of sane Strigoi. To do that she'll need the best guardians out there who don't know a thing. I'm not saying that Janine is an idiot, but she doesn't know the full story of most things. Janine, just like any of us can switch into guardian mode and not really think of anything outside the box other than protecting the Moroi who are supposedly in danger." Riya explained. "A war is definitely brewing and we'll soon learn who we can trust and who we can't trust. Hate to drag you into this Roza but this will be nothing like you've ever encountered before. You cannot defeat this by merely using force. And this will be nothing like the fight at St. Vlad's. That was simply a battle, this is an ongoing war that's been on for eons and it looks like the climax is finally breaching."

"I swear that's not a good thing."

"In the short term perhaps not, but in the long term, depending on the outcome, it could be amazing. We'll just have to wait and see." Riya shook her head. "Now I'm going to do some stuff to clear my head so you two have fun."

"Hey what's that suppose to mean?!" I demanded glaring at her as she ran off. Dimitri and I headed back to the other house and had some alone time. It wasn't long until we heard shouting. We dressed quickly and ran outside to where the commotion was.

"Look, I'm just here for Raisa, where is she?" a woman wearing all black and a trench coat asked glaring at the others.

"She's gone out. What do you want with us this time? We've gotten stronger so don't think that we're such an easy target just because we don't drink human blood." Luka spat and I noticed he was standing by Zana protectively. This must've been the other Strigoi Luka had talked about a while ago. She didn't seem bad; I didn't understand why he hated her so much. She just looked really serious and like a typical guardian but whether she'd been one before she was turned I didn't know. Dimitri stiffened beside me and stood in front. She couldn't have been that bad. She didn't say anything but instead stared right at me.

"Tell Raisa that I'm in town for a few days," she said coolly before disappearing. She must've been fast since I didn't even see her move. Everyone relaxed and Luka gave a great sigh.

"Where is Riya?" I asked curiously. Only Luka, Zana, Dimitri and I were here. I couldn't see the others. "And the others."

"The new ones went off to town and who knows about Konstantin, Aleksandr, Cain and Riya." Zana shrugged heading back into the house.

"What was that all about?" I grumbled.

"Don't know but since I don't know her I thought better safe than sorry." Dimitri shrugged. "The others will probably be back sometime."

"And I'm going to sleep." I yawned and Dimitri carried me back. I was asleep in his arms as content as I could ever be. Adrian appeared again and we just talked like normal friends would. It was obvious that he was over his infatuation with me but I sorta felt bad that the one he fell in love with was Riya. She wasn't exactly an easy target for so many reasons. Her being a Strigoi just made it even harder for him. Thinking about him made me think of something that Lissa and I talked about. "Dimitri?" I whispered against his chest as I woke.

"Yes?"

"What's going to happen to us?" I asked.

"What'd you mean?" I could tell that he would be frowning without looking at him.

"Exactly as I said. You're a Strigoi, I'm a dhampir, I'm going to keep ageing, you're not." I laid it out simply for him. He was quiet for a long time and I had to look up at him. Pain was etched across his face and it was almost painful to look at him. This was probably the most painful question I could ever ask him. I knew that he wouldn't want to turn me; he would know that it would be painful for me because he'd lived through it. But I knew that he couldn't live without me either. At this moment I could tell what he had been thinking. He was going to let me grow old and when I died, he was going to kill himself so that we died together…

"Roza…" Dimitri shut his eyes and refused to look at me.

"Dimitri, we were going to have to deal with this question eventually. I want to know what you were planning for us two. I'm pretty sure that you've thought about it since you always think things through." I grinned trying to lighten up the conversation but it wasn't working since he still wouldn't open his eyes to look at me. "Open your eyes Dimitri. Look at me and tell me you don't want to spend eternity with me."

"We might not have eternity with the way things are going." Dimitri pointed out but he still hadn't opened his eyes.

"But what if we do, what if we get through this mess? What if we get through with dealing with the Queen? I have faith in Riya and all our friends. I have faith that we would all be able to turn the world around if we work together." I said softly.

"Roza would you mind if we didn't talk about this now?"

"But Dimitri - " He didn't even give me time to finish the sentence before he fled out of the room. I stared at the opened door and just like that he was gone. Oh god what had I done? Things were fine before I opened my shit mouth! Shit! Damn it why did I have to do that?! Growling I stormed outside and went for a run at full speed. When I was done I sat panting on a tree log and stared at the sky.

"What are you doing?" I heard a familiar voice ask me and I span around finding Riya dangling upside down on a tree. Just like when I first met her, her hair was in twin tails and they were swinging with the little movements she made.

"Isn't this a little familiar?" I gave a small laugh.

"Uh…" she thought about it for a bit before a smile lit up her face and she laughed too with the sound echoing like tingling bells in the forest. "Oh yeah, you're right. Well, just like before, you seemed really stumped on something."

"I guess you're right about that." I nodded.

"Is it the thing with Dimi?" she asked gently with all playfulness aside. I didn't say anything and I refused to look at her. "Roza," she whispered.

"Yes?"

"Be strong Roza, you can do this. You know that you can get through this." Riya took my face gently in hers and tapped her forehead against mine. "I mean come on; if you can get through all the other obstacles thrown in your way then you can certainly get through this little hitch right? Dimi is just… unprepared that's all. I mean, there are many people who've fallen in love with a Strigoi but none of their stories ever end well. But that's probably to do with the fact that the Strigoi the people love don't have a sane mind yet. But you know? Most of the stories are exaggerated, the queen exaggerates them and the people around her exaggerate them, then everyone learns to exaggerate them. You see the truth about most of them, is that it's not the Strigoi who kills their loved one, it's a guardian. The guardian is ordered to kill and they are told that the loved one has also been turned therefore; unknowingly the guardians kill an innocent. Well there are also times where the guardians do know that they are killing an innocent and don't care. You see, there are guardians who become guardians simply to gain the qualification to kill as they wish without problems because they can use the excuse that the person had been bitten and was turning Strigoi. There are many problems with this world Roza and I would love it if things weren't so corrupt but that's just how things are. Give Dimi some time, after all, you two got back not too long ago. He still needs time to sort things out. Of course you're going to have to talk it through with him but that's for you to do and I have nothing to do with this what so ever." Riya winked and smiled. "So don't be so depressed Roza. You'll be fine; you always are in the end."

"Thanks Riya." I smiled back and she let me go. Standing up I strolled back to the house at a leisurely pace. Then I realised that I hadn't told Riya about the new arrival in town. I was slightly disappointed when I couldn't find Dimitri anywhere in the house. I guessed that he just needed some time and space to think about things and I respected that because it was a difficult choice. I had no idea what it would be like to live as a Strigoi and none of us knew whether I'd be able to break away from the bloodlust. If I didn't break from the lust I'd have to be killed and I had a feeling that Dimitri would fight with the others to keep me alive no matter what state I was in. I felt bad for ruining our time together but we both knew it was an issue that needed to be dealt with because Shadow-Kissed or not, I was still aging and would continue to age until the day I died. I didn't even want to imagine being a granny while he still looked so perfect and young. The mere thought sent shudders raking through my body.

For the rest of the day I settled with helping out around town and even helped train several kids. Before the fight I hadn't really had that much time at all to interact with the town and I never quite managed to acknowledge how peaceful it was here. Everyone knew everyone and it was the type of community where everyone helped each other to survive with or without payment in return. There were three schools in this town, a primary combined with a nursery, a secondary and a university. There was a church for those who wanted to worship and the conversation I had with the priest was interesting to say the least. He wasn't a normal priest like those I'd encountered while I was living with the mortal community; that was for sure.

Zana was working in the hospital to help with the injured people and some of the others helped with building and carrying heavy loads. Claire was teaching science in the university and Michael was teaching music. Shane was in the garage and Eve was in the coffee parlour. All in all it was a peaceful town. Then evening came and I decided I'd hit the clubs. To say that Aleksandr was a flirtatious guy would've been the mother of understatements. He was hitting girls who appeared shamelessly and all of it was in good humour. Konstantin I noticed wasn't here and neither were Cain and Riya. A small part of me wondered where they were since everyone else was here but I didn't think too much about it.

I was merely dancing with the crowd when I felt arms circle my waist with a touch I recognised. It was Dimitri. "Sorry about my bad behaviour earlier. It was over reacted, I admit."

"I'm sorry for being so insensitive about it." I smiled. "I realise that it must be a hard decision for anyone to make since none of us know what would happen to me after the change. It's possible that I won't be able to clear my head and control my thirst for Moroi blood."

"You will, I know you will because not only do you have a strong will but you have all of us here who will support you and help you through every step. You have people who know first hand what it feels like and we'll be able to help you for sure." Dimitri breathed nipping my neck gently. I shuddered beneath his touch and he grinned. He continued to tease me here and there but I'd also stolen a few kisses from him. By the time we got back to the house, there was a visitor in the house. Again, I didn't feel the same nausea I did with other Strigoi. It was as though I was developing a new type of nausea for these kinds of Strigoi. It was more of a tingling sensation rather than actual nausea. As I walked into the kitchen, I noticed the woman sitting on the stool. It was the one who visited the house earlier.

"Hey Roza." Riya smiled. "Meet Valentine. Val this is Roza."

"Nice you meet you." I smiled cautiously. "See you tomorrow Riya."

"Sweet dreams." Riya nodded nonchalantly. She seemed somewhat tense and less cheerful than usual. Her eyes had a far off expression, like she wasn't actually here. I walked back to the shed that Dimitri and I fixed up.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Luka hissed as he span away from the window.

"Luka who is she?" I asked.

"Riya found her not long after Zana. That bitch nearly killed Zana and left her for dead. We hadn't seen her since then." Luka growled.

"That's not true Luka." Cain cut in. "She's been back a few times to meet up with Riya before leaving."

"Either way, that bitch needs to keep her distance." Luka scoffed.

"Riya seems off." I piped up and the others looked at me.

"What'd you mean?" Dimitri frowned.

"Well just look at her." I gestured through the window but she was gone and so was Valentine. "You mentioned that Valentine has been back a few times to meet up with Riya?"

"Yeah, since Riya respects Luka, they normally meet up just out of town." Cain explained.

"Does she know what happened?"

"Riya always knows a lot more than she'd ever admit out loud so I can't really say." Cain shook his head.

"All I can guess is, Valentine's told her something. I can't think of any other reason for Riya seeming off." I concluded.

"Riya will warn us if it's something serious." Dimitri told us reassuringly. "We will wait for tomorrow."

Riya did not return for three days and then Valentine arrived.

"You are not welcomed here." Luka hissed crouching menacingly.

"I am not here to harm anyone." Valentine said coolly. "I am merely here because Raisa wanted me to be."

"Did she say when she was going to be back?" Dimitri asked cautiously.

"No," she spoke with a tired voice.

"Have you been with her for the past three days?" Cain asked.

"Yes."

"Is she alright?" Zana asked.

"The last I saw her yes."

"Where did you go?" I asked.

"If Raisa wishes to tell you, she will be the one to tell. I am merely here at her request and to help train you." Valentine directed the last part of her sentence at me.

"To help train me?" I stuttered. "For what?"

"I was just asked to help train you." Valentine looked at me sternly. Her expression somewhat reminded me of my mother when she was in guardian mode.

"Okay, what do I have to do?" I stated.

"You're actually agreeing to this?" Luka demanded. "You've got to be joking!"

"No, I believe her." I shook my head.

"Get some rest today and tonight and we'll start tomorrow," she told me bluntly before walking away again.

For the next few days I did nothing but train, eat and sleep. That was my routine for an entire week. Through time, tension escalated and Luka's mood merely became more and more sour. He took every opportunity there was to fight Valentine but time and again he would lose because she had better strategies and skill. Not to mention, Luka was losing his concentration because of his hatred for her. He wasn't fighting with a clear and that was his downfall despite his higher speed. Since no one else in the house cooked, Dimitri took me into town every evening for dinner and for lunch I had sandwiches and for breakfast I had cereal. Other ex-guardians in the town also trained with us and Valentine was a very skilled fighter.

There were times when I thought Valentine would break and eat one of the villagers. The bloodlust was strongest in her but each time she fought it off muttering: "She entrusted you with this, you can't disappoint her." I figured that she never realised I could hear her other wise she wouldn't mutter it at all. It was always only when I was the only one around that she would say it.

"Hey." I called out as I approached the edge of the lake. Everyone else had gone into town to help out this evening and Valentine had decided to stay here. She turned her head and gave me a curt nod before returning to stare at the lake. "What did you tell Riya when you came?"

"I've said before, that's for her to tell you when she feels is the time." Valentine gave me a stern look.

"You remind me of my mother." I stated as I sat beside her.

"Janine Hathaway? Raisa has mentioned that a couple of times too. I cannot tell whether it's meant to be an insult or compliment." Valentine gave a small smile and I found myself being drawn to her.

"Your training and fighting style, it's like it's designed to suit anyone. Even the worst of fighters." I commented.

"It is," she nodded.

"I think it's really smart." Wow I really was turning into quite a softie. Before, I never used to dish out this kind of compliment.

"Thanks," she said uncertainly. "You know, compliments won't get you any info," she smirked suddenly.

"Well I won't lie and say that it wasn't part of my intentions." I laughed. "But I do mean it."

"I used to be a teacher before my 'death' so I have some experience with dhampires who might have been slightly weaker than others." Valentine explained. "Then I died and I was Raisa's teacher for a short while when she was really young. I had already been Strigoi for 12 years before she found me. I've done a lot of things in my time and I regret them." I could tell she meant it too. The pain was there in her eyes. "There are some deaths that don't affect me but there are also some who haunt me."

"Killing is never as glorious as some guardians make it." I agreed.

"Killing is never glorious." Valentine stated with a firm tone. "Never. You may not regret a kill as much as others but it will never be glorious. Anyone who believes killing is glorious after ending a life is masochistic."

"Or a monster."

"Or both," she added.

"Will you tell me why Luka is so hateful towards you? I don't understand it." I asked cautiously.

"Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"It won't change my current opinion of you." I reassured her.

She took a breath that she didn't need before speaking and when she spoke; her voice was filled with venom. "It was around a week after Raisa had found me; I was walking through the town at night when I heard voices. Zana was there. There were three other guardians who weren't from the town. They were new and they were hoping to take advantage of Zana's reluctance to fight them properly. They were fragile as far as she was concerned so she didn't fight them. She still hadn't gained full control of her own strength so she didn't want to risk hurting them. What they were trying to do to her, I hated it. You must understand Roza; I'd been a human blood drinking Strigoi for 12 years. I'd only been with Raisa for one week which was definitely not enough for me to gain control of my thirst. I threw one of them into wall in fury and then there was blood. I'd thrown him harder than I realised and his arm was chipped from a sharp metal spike on the wall. I lost it. It's the only way to describe what happened to me. Zana was fighting hard with her own desires but I didn't. I didn't have the same resolve that she did. I drained the three guardians and when Zana tried to pull me away, I batted her away like a fly since they'd already done enough damage to her to weaken her significantly. When I finally came to my senses, Luka was there fighting me and I felt so ashamed of myself, I fled. It seems that Zana can't remember fully what happened that night and there's no need to complicated things for her so it's easier for me to leave things just as it is. After all, I was the one in the wrong that night and I had hurt Zana by losing control. I should've remained sane but with Raisa out of town that night, there was no one who could stop me. I fled from the town and it wasn't until a week later when Raisa caught up with me. I'd remained a 'vegetarian' for Raisa's sake since hurting Zana. I didn't want to hurt people any more. I wanted to protect and I acted as an informant for Raisa around Russia and activities out of this town. I kept my eyes and ears open for any attempts to bring down this town."

"That was a very complicated story." I whistled.

"Thank you for listening," she smiled ruefully.

"It wasn't your fault Valentine. I kind of know what it's like to feel bloodlust. I have moments when my rage consumes me and I lose track of everything around me. I know how it feels and I know that it wasn't your fault. If you had been a human blood drinking Strigoi for 12 years, then it was obviously going to be harder for you to adapt." I told her.

"It was the guilt and shame that helped me through it you know. The guilt of batting Zana away like that stayed on my conscience ever since and I always reminded myself to never lose myself again. Even to this day I have to remind myself. To this day I still cannot tame the beast inside of me."

"Everything takes time. Some people gain control faster than others."

"Like Raisa, she'd done it within half a year on her own despite her hatred. She over looked all the negative feelings and won her most difficult battle."

"I wouldn't say that I've won yet." I span around and without thinking threw myself at the girl.

"Riya you're finally back!" I screamed.

"Roza, please don't scream, it hurts my ears," she complained.

"Sorry, but I've missed you." I smiled as I released her. She sat beside us along the edge of the wooden frame. "Where have you been?"

"Around Russia gathering information here and there," she said evasively. I turned to look at her carefully and I noticed how gaunt she looked. She seemed like she hadn't fed for days.

"Have you seen Aleksandr and Konstantin? They disappeared a few days ago."

"Yeah, I told them I needed help and they came. They're doing something for me."

"Like?"

"They're on guard duty for Dimitri's remaining family." Riya smiled solemnly.

* * *

**_Okay, so it's a majorly long chapter... What'd y'all think? RxR XxX_**


	19. Chapter 19

19

"What'd you mean?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Exactly what I said. Alik and K are keeping Dimitri's family safe. They probably don't know that they're there but that doesn't matter. So long as the pair keeps the family safe, I'm content."

"Are they in danger?"

"Maybe not at this precise moment but there's a high risk that they will be. I don't want to take any risks with this so I wanted them protected while I was here taking care of other things that needed to be dealt with." Riya smiled. "How have you been Roza? You look a little tired."

"I am after the training Valentine has been giving me." I grinned.

"I thought you might like Val." Riya's grin mirrored mine.

"I take it you know what really happened that night?"

"Val wanted to keep it secret since Zana couldn't seem to remember anything and I respected her decision so I haven't mentioned anything." Riya sighed. "Roza, it'd be wise to retire now. I'll be driving you to the ground starting tomorrow."

"What's happening Riya?" I asked.

"All the players have made their moves and now it's my turn. I'm sorry Roza but by your involvement with us, you've become another chess piece. If I could change things I would. But I'd rather have you be prepared than not being able to defend yourself."

"Who are the players Riya?" She gave me a smile that hid her knowledge and I knew that she wasn't going to relent. But I wasn't going to give up so easily either. "Oh come on Riya, you gotta tell me something."

"Alright, I will," she sighed and hope blossomed. I actually convinced her to tell me something. She leaned forward with a grave expression on her face, then with a straigh cool voice she told me: "Go to bed and get some rest." I froze and glared at her. She leaned back with a smirk and shook her head at me.

"Did you really think I'd just tell you?" she smiled darkly. "Go rest Roza, I'm serious."

I stared at her for a few moments before nodding slowly. "Alright, see you tomorrow Riya."

"Sweet dreams Roza," she beamed with her usual cheerful face. She winked at me and I left before her mood swings could drive me insane. Something was happening alright. I could tell. I'd never seen Riya so gaunt, it was like she hadn't fed for days. As soon as I fell on the bed, I was sucked into Lissa's head. She was in pain, not extreme pain but the simple fact that she was in pain made me wary.

Looking around through her eyes, I could see guardian's bustling about busily. I could catch a few words and looking through her memory, I found out that she'd just been rescued after having been kidnapped with Christian and Mia. They'd been walking through in the mall when it happened. Four of the six guardians who trailed them were killed, the other two were seriously injured. I could sense that Lissa wanted to heal the two injured guardians, but she was concentrating on Christian who was currently unconscious. Shock rushed through me and concern. Christian had gotten hurt while protecting Lissa. Eddie was alive but he was under intense medical care. Mia suffered a serious concusion and Lissa was the one who got away with the least amount of injuries. I had a feeling that it was because they needed her alive.

"Princess, please, you need your rest. Christian will be fine for the time being. Go to the feeders." Dr. Olenski told her with an exhausted voice.

"No, I can't leave his side." Lissa shook her head frantically.

"Lissa, don't worry, I'll stay here with him. Go to the feeders." Adrian told her with a soft voice.

"But-"

"No buts, just go." Adrian gave her a firm stare and after a while she relented though not before casting a worried look at Christian. She wanted to be there when he woke. She ran and despite her tiredness, she still managed to run faster than I'd ever seen her. She must've taken some training too because the Lissa I knew couldn't run this fast even if her life depended on it. She was quick with her feeding but made sure she took enough to replenish her own strength. When she returned to the medical room, Christian was still unconscious and Adrian was sitting there with his fingers on Christian's temples.

"Do you think you're reaching him?" Lissa whispered not wanting to distract him.

"No, he's not asleep, he's unconscious. There's a wall that blocks me away. I'm not trying to enter his dreams right now." Adrian gave her a look and the both of us knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to heal Christian. Lissa gave him a grateful smile before taking her boyfriend's hand in hers. I felt the magic build within her and for a few moments nothing happened, then I noticed the colour returning to Christian's cheeks and then his eyes opened. The joy and relief that flashed through Lissa was indescribable. She started crying and thanking Adrian at the same time. he was sagged in his chair panting with beads of sweat on his forehead. "I don't think that I'll be trying that for a while cousin."

"Thank you so much Adrian. You provided the power needed to help him." Lissa cried.

"It's alright, I think I'll go visit the feeders myself." Adrian excused himself and as soon as Christian's lips crashed into Lissa's, I knew it was time for me to go.

I returned to my own head and laid there panting and staring at the ceiling. Lissa had just been kidnapped by Strigoi and I hadn't been there for her… She could've been taken and the Dragomir line would've disappeared. Fear trickled through me but I clamped down on it. I couldn't afford to lose my head now. I needed to concentrate and follow Riya's commands now more than ever. I couldn't afford to slip up, especially when Lissa had just been kidnapped and Riya's comment: _"All the players have made their moves and now it's my turn."_ Riya was preparing me for something, that much I was sure of, I just didn't know what she was preparing me to fight against.

Eventually I fell asleep and Adrian didn't appear tonight which was somewhat a relief. I had a gut feeling that I would be needing as much sleep as I could get especially when Riya had said she'd be driving me to the ground starting tomorrow.

"_Roza I want you ready and dressed in five minutes in the training gozebo." _Her voice drifted through mine causing me to jump in surprise which resulted with me falling off the bed. I landed with a thud and I rubbed my head as I got up.

"Are you okay?" Dimitri asked worriedly as he walked into the room. "I thought I heard something and came to check."

"I'm alright, I just got an unexpected wake up call that's all." I smiled reassuringly. He lifted me up easily and we kissed.

"_Three minutes Roza."_

I jumped and Dimitri pulled away to look at me curiously. "Riya." I stated and one of his brows shot up.

"Does she want something?" he asked.

"She wants me to be ready within three mintues so she can train me." I sighed and pulled away from his arms. Hastily I got changed into comfortable training clothes before dashing outside. The greeting I got from Riya was unexpected to say the least. She didn't say a word or even look up from her book, she merely held up the weights as though they weighed nothing. She didn't have to instruct me considering how I'd done this before. Without questioning her, I buckled the weights to my legs first to get used to the feel before attaching the other two slightly lighters ones to my arms. I watched as she held up the stop watch and took off when I heard the beep of the timer. I ran for half an hour straight and was covered in sweat by the end of it. When I collasped under the tree I noticed Riya was still keeping quiet. Her book closed with a snap causing me to jump at the sudden sound after the length of silence.

"Half an hour maximun to rest, then I want you running with this." She held up a backpack and I eyed it suspiciously. She opened it to reveal bricks… she was piling on the load little by little. It wasn't until I looked at the mass of my weights that I realised they were all heavier than when I'd last used this method of training. For the rest of the day up until seven, I ran in half an hour slots with the new weights and by the end I felt like jelly. I could barely stand when I finally took the weights off.

Riya had requested Cain, Luka, Zana, Val and Dimitri to train Claire, Eve, Michael and Shane. At first Shane protested and refused, but when Riya gave him a look that I couldn't see, he shut up. If I wasn't mistaken, I would've said that Shane was scared at that moment. He trained without making a single comment and even at the end of the day he didn't speak.

Diner was steaming on the table when I walked in but Riya was no where to be seen which was odd. We'd usually eat together. Dimitri stood as soon as I was past the door and he came to my side. "What did she do to you?" he breathed.

"Nothing." I pulled away shocked at his words.

"She wouldn't let me see what you've been doing for the whole day."

"It's nothing Dimitri." I shook my head. "But I could really do with the food. Where's Riya?"

"She hurried out of the back door as soon as she finished cooking." Dimitri sighed. "When did she come back? I doubt it was this morning."

"I was talking to Valentine last night and she just appeared." I shrugged. "Like she always did."

"You need a long rest, and food." Dimitri laughed as my stomach growled. I blushed and punched him playfully in the chest.

"Then let me eat." I stumbled over to the table and ate the stew. As much as I loved Sofia's food, I prefered Riya's the most. I couldn't help but smile in delight as I ate and Dimitri simply smiled fondly at me.

"Would you like help with getting back to the house or are you okay?" he asked with a glint in his eyes.

"I think I'll manage." I nodded curious about what he was planning.

"Then I will meet you back at the house," he kissed me chastly before disappearing.

I took my time finishing my plate and walking back. The house was eerily silent as I walked in and caution seeped into me. carefully I stalked upstairs and reached for a case on the table. I slowly checked each room and until I reached the one I shared with Dimitri. Dim candle light shone from the bathroom. I gasped as I entered. The bath tub was filled with water and rose petals, the scattered candles cast a gentle glow in the room. I shuddered as cool arms slipped around my waist and his cool gentle lips kissed down my neck.

"I thought you might want some… pampering after your rough week." A moan escaped my lips as he kneaded the muscles on my shoulders.

"Oh I do." I whispered, my voice dropping and octave and suddenly husky. He led me to the tub and shut the door the keep the cold out.

I woke feeling content and to Riya murmuring in my mind to wake. "God, finally," she said. I could tell that she was grinning. I sprang up as her orders flew into my mind. I had to run again with the same weights, then I was to fight with Zana when she got back. things fell into a routine, each day I'd had to run until four in half an hour slots and then I'd fight with the others. Fighting with Cain was next to impossible. He had both skill and power and he was fast even if he was the slowest in the group. Fighting with Clare, Eve, Michael and Shane was relatively easy. They'd never received the fighting experience or the proper training that I've had which gave me a high advantage. Fighting Dimitri was hard work too and reminded me of the days at St. Vlad's. I was thankful that he didn't hold back too much on me. I'd managed to beat him once as a guardian back then but now he was both even more experienced and a Strigoi. There was no chance of me beating him, not at the level I was currently at.

After a whole week of training Riya surprised me yet again. "Come on Roza, my turn. Let's see what you've learned and improved upon," she told me cheerfully in my mind while I was eating causing me to nearly choke on my food.

"Give me 5." I said out loud feeling both excitement and fear rush though me. I was going to fight her, the girl who graduated when she was 14, the girl the queen wanted as her top private guardian, the legendary guardian who became Strigoi and took control of her bloodlust on her own and formed this town.

She was standing impatiently on the field with her hands on her hips. Her hair was tied in twin tails and lifted every now and then as the wind swept past her. She looked healthier than a week ago but she still seemed rather worn-out. She didn't look like she was at her best; that was for sure. "Come on Roza, I won't bite, promise," she grinned mischievously. She was still the Riya I met and for that I was glad. "Let's play a game, I'll play it fairly and if you hit me three times on a fatal spot, you get three days off." Riya stated. "And we're allowed to use any of the weapons that are lying around and here's a start off plastic stake. Sound good?"

"Sounds good." I nodded catching the stake that she threw. "What's the scenario?" I asked as I flexed my shoulders and cleared my mind.

"The attack on Spokane? Let's say that you just stumbled upon a Strigoi nest and you're a guardian scouting the area and you spot me. I haven't noticed you yet. What do you do?"

"When you say playing it fair, does that include none of the mind control thing?"

"I don't have mind control Roza. I cannot control people by taking over their minds," she gave a laugh that sounded like bell chimes. "What I can do is simply to slip into someone's mind just like how you can slip into Lissa's. Only I'm not bound to just one person."

"Right, got you. So none of the mind slipping thing. Otherwise, you'll be able to anticipate every single one of my moves before I even make it." I eyed her carefully.

"I promise on my honour that I will not slip into your mind for the duration of this fight unless something goes wrong." Riya nodded with a grave tone and I believed her because I knew that she was a person of her word.

I let the setting of the scene take over my mind and the field seemed to fall away, being replaced by granite walls. Without a moment of hesitation, I dove at her and easily she sidestepped me pushing against my back gently but hard enough to make a point. She grabbed for my neck but I twisted out of her reach putting power into my decisive movement. I didn't have time for doubt, especially not when my opponent was Riya. I faked a left and aimed for her heart with the stake but suddenly she dropped and lashed out with a leg. My knees buckled slightly but I held firm and jumped away to regain my balance. "Well done," she smiled.

I simply smiled back at her but didn't say anything. Things went on like that for a while and I lost track of time. I still hadn't managed to even get close to hitting a fatal point. In fact, I'd barely managed to land a hit on her at all. She'd deflected and dodged every single on of my attacks. "Imagine I'm about to kill the princess, you need to show more urgency and brutality Roza. Don't think about me as someone you know, think of me as the absolute threat. I'm the person who's going to take something important away from your life permanently. I have to be eliminated Roza. Keep that in mind when you are fighting your opponents. You cannot show them mercy, not even at the last second." Riya told me with a low voice.

I tried to channel hatred into my attacks but I couldn't do it. There was just something about Riya that wiped away all hatred, an essence of sorts. And man Dimitri must have been rubbing off on me; I was starting to think like a bloody Zen neek! Suddenly she moved and I couldn't even see her. The next thing I knew I was on the ground feeling a little dizzy from the impact of her attack. The scary thing was, I didn't even know what happened.

"Never give your opponent a chance to pin you Roza," she told me with a grim smile. "Right now you're leaving yourself open for attack. Even if you don't know what's happening, ignore it. Just keep on your toes and keep moving. You cannot get caught in a situation where you are on the floor like that."

Hastily I stumbled up and swayed slightly. I could tell that she took notice but she didn't say or do anything about it. She merely stood there about a meter away. After a few more moments we were in a lock and I couldn't get out of it but she couldn't strike me either. At least that was what I thought until she knocked my hips with hers forcing me off balance and I had to jump away from her attack. She gave me a small smile of approval before lunging at me again. I narrowly managed to dodge her and grabbed the branch on the floor. Without another thought, I swung as hard as I could as she pounced on me. The branch broke with a thunderous crack as it connected with her and she skidded along the soil. I tried to jump to pin her but she was too quick and she was up again before I could even blink. By the time I got to where she'd landed she was already aiming for me with a leg. I dropped and tackled her which she dodged and knocked me off my feet again.

I rolled before she could pin me and got to my feet. I swung another branch that I picked up as I rolled and it snapped again as it connected with her side. Why won't she stay down damn it?! Ignoring my body's complaints, I lunged at her following my swing and crashed into Riya's smaller body. Without another thought I plunged the wooden state into her chest. She shifted at the last second so that my attack missed her heart by an inch but if the stake had been silver, she would've crumbled in pain. But then again, since it was Riya, she might not have. After all, having had her neck bitten out by Misha, and being low on blood, she was still kicking and fighting. I realised that I didn't know what brought her down in the end. Misha must've cheated in some way, he must've. The only sign of pain I noticed was her grunt, "one point Roza, two to go."

I was panting and tiring quick. I'd be lucky if I could get another hit in. Her next hit sent me sprawling and this I couldn't rise from. The air was forced out of my lungs from the impact of both the attack and my crash to the ground. I coughed and wiped at my mouth where a little blood dripped. I felt something prodding my neck and froze. I couldn't help it. I could barely move from the fighting and yet I could understand why she was pushing me so hard. Things were definitely twisting to a finale, I could tell. Even the sky seemed to portray the prominent battle.

"Get up Roza. Imagine the tip of the sword is a Strigoi's mouth. What would you do in this situation?" she asked with a cool tone that I could barely recognise. "You don't have the time or opportunity to be worn out Roza. One mistake, one moment of weakness and it's game over."

There was a feral growl and a moment the tip of the blade was away from my neck. I looked up to see Dimitri standing protectively between me and Riya. "I've always respected you Riya, but it's time to back away. Can't you see that Roza can barely stand?" he growled.

"Move Dimitri or I'll move you myself." Her use of Dimitri's full name shocked me. I'd never heard her call him that. She'd always been so calm and seemingly carefree. But there wasn't a hint of that left within her right now. She seemed almost desperate in fact.

"No Riya, she's done for today."

"Dimitri, step away!" Riya shouted and I felt power swarm around me. I couldn't tell what it was, but it was as though the atmophere was thickening and the pressure was rising. "We have no time for this. She cannot be done, she can never be done, not until this war is over. Not until Tatiana is defeated and we find out who the fucking snitch is!" Riya began speaking fervantly in Russian and from Dimitri's grimace and her expression, I could tell that she was swearing, a lot. "If one mistake is made, this'll all be over. Everything that we've ever worked for will be worthless. The queen is stop at nothing and the princess will die. She has to be ready no matter what." A look crossed her face and she turned to me. "You're still too reluctant. I admire your love Roza, but if you show any hesitation to those you think are on your side, you will die. If you get caught by a guardian or Strigoi, they will not hesitate to kill you. They have made their mistake of making me immortal. Those guardians who spared my life to mock me, with hopes of humiliating me have died for their stupidity. They will not let you live once they get you Roza, they will kill you and if you don't start attacking without hesitation properly, we'll all lose you and this fight. None of us can afford that. You must rid your reluctance to strike or else all that you hold dear will disappear before your very eyes. They will not show you mercy, the queen will not risk it. You are too much of a threat to her especially now. Why do you think I sent Val ahead to start training all again? So please Roza, get up. Fight it, tap into your inner strengths. You still haven't found it yet and you need to find out how to fast, becau - "

* * *

**_Okay there is a good reason why Riya broke off mid sentence and it'll be revealed in the next chapter! The story is coming to an end with one and possibly two chapters to go! RxR XxX_**


	20. Chapter 20

20

She stopped mid sentence and I screamed because her blood splattered onto my cheek. A red patch was going fast on her shirt and Dimitri looked torn between wanting to protect me or supporting Riya. Riya bit her lip and a moment later I saw something drop behind her. The glittering metal had me shaking in fear, it was silver, there was no doubt about it. She'd just been shot with silver…

"Riya!" I screamed.

"_Buria_!" she hollered at the same time. I guessed that code words were similar even all the way over here. It was the same word that Dimitri had told me to shout back then with the attack on St. Vlad's. The others immediately rushed out and were at her side in an instant. Riya span on her heels and focused on something far away before cursing. "Everyone, remember the procedure I explained to you earlier? We need to put it all to action right now. Roza, I'm sorry but it seems your peace is over. Welcome to war," she smiled grimly just as Zana sent a fire ball flying into the sky. "Let's go help in the town. Dimitri, take care of Roza and good luck everyone."

Riya had just been shot with silver and yet she was still moving as though nothing happened. I realised that she must've been through a lot of training to train her body to ignore such pains since I was sure it must've been excruciating.

"Riya you should - "

"Not now Cain." Riya whispered gently. "I can't, not now that they've made their move. It's time to step things up everyone. Let's just hope that all our training's enough to protect this town."

"Where are Konstantin and Aleksandr?" Luka asked curiously.

"They're off protecting the remaing Belikov family." Riya smiled grimly. "I have no doubt that they'd be attacked." Dimitri looked shocked but gave her a grateful look. "Val, I place you in charge."

"What? No I refuse to listen to this - "

"Shut it!" Riya growled glaring at him and I saw her as a powerful being and she was somewhat threatening right now. "She did not beat up Zana all those years ago so stop your fucking unjustified hatred for her this instant! We don't have time for this, we don't have time for us to be fighting amongst ourselves. So please, just trust in those we have left."

"Yes Riya." Luke said with a shamed tone. Guilt played on his features but it passed when she touched him on the shoulder.

"Let's get this show on the road." Riya smiled ruefully. We scattered in pairs and I somehow found the strength to move.

"Here. Zana told me to let you drink this." Dimitri said holding up a bottle. I took a large gulp and nearly choked. It was absolutely revolting and I fought back the gag.

"What the hell is this?" I demanded. A few moments later, I felt the pains in my body fade to a nulling ache rather than blazing pain. "Okay, that worked miracles. Did she say what it was?"

"She said that she apologises for the horrendous taste but it was the best she could come up with at such a short notice. It's meant to speed up your healing process."

"It worked alright, I feel like I could run a marathon." I grinned. "So what are we up against?"

"Guardians." I froze.

"What?"

"Guardians."

"So that's why Riya was training me so hard… She wanted to make sure that I didn't hesitate when I attacked the guardians. They're corrupted aren't they? Or at least they're blindly following the queen's orders."

"Riya is going to try and isolate those who do not have the thrill to kill from those who do and try to talk some sense into them. We're going avoid killing innocents if we could." Dimitri explained.

"She'd already had all of this planned out…" I trailed off in wonder. She really was an amazing leader, no wonder she'd graduated at such a young age. She wasn't just skilled and strong, she was also highly influential and quick on her feet. She was prepared for anything, even something as abrupt as this. Although, there was also the possibility that she'd been forewarned and that's why she'd left for those days to make preparations. It also explained her desperation. I remembered the fight with the guardian's who infiltrated the house back then. They were going to rape then kill me. It was practically gleaming in their eyes. Many of these guardians were going to be the same no doubt. Guardians who've wanted the chance to destroy and harm.

By the time I reached the town, everything was in chaos. The few children who lived in this town were being urged into the underground tunnels. Buildings were on fire and anyone who could were fighting. Many of the corrupted guardians wielded guns and I saw body after body crumble to the ground in shock as they were shot. They might've been fast and trained, but they were never prepared to fight against an opponent possessing a gun. After all, what could they have done? We dhampires didn't have the speed Strigoi had, there was no chance for us to dodge a bullet if aimed correctly.

I used to think that Strigoi were the only monsters out there. But now? Now I knew that these so called guardians were the only monsters in the area. They were killed shamelessly and many didn't even give the people of this town a chance of survival. Suddenly large gust of wind swept through the town and the guns were wrenched from the guardian's hands. Riya and Luka stood side by side mischievously with disfigured guns at their feet. They nodded at each other with grins before both span and disappeared into the crowd to fight.

"Rose duck!" I heard a familiar voice shout and I dropped listening to the advice. I felt the air above me stir as the guardian missed my head. Lashing out I punched his stomach as hard as I could and he went down wheezing for breath. We needed some way of throwing them out of town and keeping them out. At this rate we were most likely going to tire ourselves out. "Who'd have thought that this would actually be happening?" Mark grunted as he knocked out another guardian.

"This is just ridiculous!" I growled. "There are so many of them, how are we going to get them out?"

"Riya will find a way. She must've been prepared for this when she rebuilt this town."

Suddenly a wall of fire sprang up between Mark and I and the guardians. They cried out in surprise and tried to get close but the flames slowly moved towards them. They slowly moved backwards and suddenly the disappeared. It took a while for me to realise they'd fallen into the ditch. The wall of fire dispersed and I leaned over the hole to see a pile of guardians groaning. The ditch was quite deep and the edge curved in a way that none of them could crawl out no matter what they tried. As I saw the earth moving slightly, I knew that the earth specialists were at work. The fire must've weakened the earth to make it easier for the earth users to break the earth. And I had to suppose that Riya had the tunnels already planned out too. Suddenly I heard a large gush of water and just like that the guardians were being flushed out.

Of course that wasn't all the guardians, just some of them. Or rather a large number of them. I gave a relieved sigh as they were flushed away. Riya really was a true leader. I never would've thought about something like this, a strategy that combined everyone's talents together. A punch to my gut caused the air to rush out of my lungs. Without looking, I span away from my opponent and turned to face him or her. She was a relatively tall looking guardian with brunet hair tied in a tight bun. Her expression was tight and filled with hatred.

"I can't believe you sank so low as to run with those monsters," she spat. Whoa, back track a little there. This bitch didn't even know me and she was insulting me? Was I missing something? "You look like a respectable guardian but I guess not. Are you just a blood whore for them? Is that why?"

"The only monsters here are you guys. These people haven't caused you harm and yet your hurting the very population you're meant to protect."

"We do not protect the monsters."

"I'm not talking about the Strigoi; I'm talking about the Moroi." I rolled my eyes as I dodged another move.

"They're just as bad as you, they're all blood whores for these monsters," she growled. This bitch was so narrow minded, I didn't even know why I was trying to make small talk with her! No matter what I said nothing was going to get through to her, that much was obvious. I twirled and at the same time lashed out with a leg. She dropped and I had to jump to avoid her next attack. We tumbled to the ground as she tackled me and we rolled around both trying to gain the upper hand. Unfortunately, she was more experienced than me but I'd also had great teachers. I managed to hook my leg around her and with as much force as I could twist so that I threw her off. I jumped up and threw my entire weight at her without giving her a chance to recover. Then, I punched her hard in the face. Her head snapped back and blood dripped. I kept my weight on her for a few moments more just to make sure she was really down for the count.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a child running out into the fight and he ran towards a male guardian harassing a lady. The kid gave out a dramatic battle cry and fire scattered around randomly. It was obvious that the child was a Moroi and a fire specialist too. It was also obvious that he hadn't been trained. The guardian gave a surprised shout when fire suddenly started on his arm. Then anger flared in me when I watched him pulled his arm back. I ran without another thought and stood in front of the child to take the hit that was meant for him. I didn't expect the hit to be so hard and I fell to the side from the impact. Pain bloomed on my cheek and tears stung at my eyes but I held them back. I didn't have time to feel the pain, didn't have the time if I wanted to protect the child and I presumed that the woman was his mother. The anger fuelled me and I jumped up before the guardian could do anything.

I lashed up with a foot and caught him unaware. He went down wheezing in pain clutching at his nether region and I turned to the mother and child. "You shouldn't be here. Go to where it's safe." I commanded firmly. I yelped when I felt the blade dig into my leg and nearly collapsed from the impact of his attack. This was so not what I needed! With my other leg I kicked him in the stomach and he rolled away coughing. Reaching down I readied myself before pulling the object protruding from my leg. The mother reached out with a cloth and kindly wrapped it around my leg tightly to reduce the blood flow. "Thank you." I smiled. "Now go before you two get attacked again." The mother picked up her child and ran as fast as she could towards whatever shelter she could find.

I followed them just to make sure they didn't get caught again. When I was sure they were in safe hands, I ran back to the fight and ran into Shane and Claire fighting with a bunch of guardians. Through their week of training, both had developed their skills with fighting and they seemed to be handling themselves well. Nevertheless, neither had been taught how to fight before their 'deaths' and one week certainly wasn't enough to prepare them for a proper fight against a band of guardians even with their extra speed and strength. It also didn't help that we were avoiding the deaths of these guardians which meant that they couldn't strike as hard as they normally might have. I joined in their fight and knocked out a guardian as I approached the couple.

"Hey, how're you guys holding up?" I grunted as I ducked to dodge a punch aimed for my face.

"This is harder than we thought it would be." Shane grumbled.

"We're not allowed to hit them hard enough to kill and we don't really know the extent of our strength yet." Claire complained.

"Considering this is your first fight against experienced guardians, you guys are holding up brilliantly. Guardians are trained to kill your kind. Well, kind of, they're trained to fight the evil Strigoi. Most are trained since the age they could walk if they choose to go down that route. Or when their family chooses the path for them." I explained as I dropped, lashed out with a leg as I span and knocked over another guardian. His knees buckled and Claire successfully punched another guardian in the face knocking him out cold.

"Oh dear… Is he still alive?" Claire asked worriedly. She was about to bend down and inspect him when I saw the stake aimed for her.

"Claire watch it!" I shouted and threw the rock I picked up off the ground. It struck the guardian in the shoulder hard enough for him to break his stride and drop his stake. Claire's eyes widened and without warning she bitch slapped the guy. He stumbled backwards as a disorientated expression fell across his face. The next second he was lying on the ground unconscious. "Nice hit. I suppose slapping works well enough." I laughed.

"I think I'll stick with the punching and kicking thanks." Shane grunted but amusement was laced in his tones. "I reckon when he wakes up, his pride is going to go down the drain. I mean, he got knocked out from a bitch slap. From a Strigoi no less."

"You have a point there." I grinned. "Any guy would be humiliated from getting knocked out by a bitch slap."

Claire gave a shy laugh before resuming with the fight. There was a bang and I flew back from the impact. These guardians were carrying bloody bombs. They were using bombs! How unfair was that?!

"Air users, you know what to do!" I heard Riya's command clearly through all the thunderous fighting. As more bombs fell, I watched with amazement as gusts of wind swept them up and threw them high into the air. Watching the explosion was almost like watching fire works. Only these were probably more destructive.

As more and more of the guardian's strategies failed, I remembered that Riya used to be one of them; therefore she probably knew most of their strategies. Konstantin and Aleksandr would've known a lot about the way the guardians manoeuvred too. During the course of the fight, another thought occurred to me. Even if we did successfully knock out most of these guardians and drive the rest away, what were we going to do with the unconscious guardians? They would no doubt attack again as soon as they wake. This was another issue that was different to fighting Strigoi. With Strigoi, you fought to kill and all you'd have to do afterwards is to burn the corpses. With this fight, there weren't really going to be many corpses - if any at all - to burn. So what were we going to do with them? And the ones we do manage to drive away, if they really were following the queen's orders, then it was likely they wouldn't stop attacking until their mission was accomplished.

As strong and independent as this town was, it could withstand only a limited number of battles. Soon the people will start tiring and through each fight there would be those who become injured. We didn't have people who could replace those unable to fight again whereas the queen did. She could dispatch an order and any guardian would rush to complete her command. If the queen continuously battered at this town and focused her armies of guardians at this place, it would only be a matter of time before we are conquered. Then who knows what would happen to its inhabitants afterwards…

A hammering blow to my head stopped my thoughts and I tumbled to the ground. Pain seared from my head and I bit back a scream of agony that was climbing up my throat. I rolled over and threw myself just in time to avoid another strike. The guardian who was attacking me held a rather nasty look piece of a branch. I was fairly certain that there would be splinters where the branch connected with my head. Dizziness rushed through me as I rolled and my focus blurred. As he brought the branch down again, I narrowly avoided the worst of it but it struck my shoulder. This time I couldn't help but yell in pain as my shoulder burned with the pain.

He was just about to hit me again, this time aiming for my head when he suddenly disappeared. Leaning up slightly I saw him lying unconscious a few meters away with blood dripping down his face. The next moment Dimitri was crouching beside me holding a bottle to my lips. It was the same mixture as before. Again the vile liquid rolled down my throat and I nearly gagged but it did sooth the searing pain enough for me to be able to see clearly again. I wiped the tears away from my face and Dimitri gave me a soft kiss on my forehead before kissing away my tears. "Take it easy for now if you can. Let the mixture settle through your system more before making any drastic actions," he warned.

"I'll try but I can't guarantee anything." I smiled weakly.

"I wish I could carry you away from all this madness."

"But you can't because I won't let you." I stated firmly. "I want to help protect the people here."

"I know, that's why I never mentioned the thought until now," he smiled grimly before giving me a hand up. Out of nowhere, a net fell on us and from the gleam and Dimitri's hiss of pain, I could tell that it was threaded with silver. The net closed around us and we were being dragged. I struggled with the knife trying to cut it but it was no use. We were dragged through the woods and we ended up at the cliffs leading to the sea. Fear rushed through me as I realised the guardians' intentions. I'd drown if I got thrown into the sea and Dimitri would starve because he wouldn't be able to get out of this net. Just as we were on the edge of the cliff, there was a flash of black and red and we stopped moving. Dimitri and I were lifted off the ground for a moment before the net disappeared.

Several more guardians emerged from the trees and Cain and Valentine appeared to help with the fight. Everything seemed to turn into a blur as the fight went on. Dimitri had a few burn marks on his skin from where the silver had dug into his skin. His face was shadowed with pain and his eyes were dilated. I also noticed that the ring of his around his eyes were thicker than usual. As blood spewed from the guardians, I didn't have a chance to even blink before Dimitri was on them and draining them. I screamed and launched myself at him. He batted me away with a crazed and desperate look in his eyes. He bit the guardian again who cried out in pain.

This was bad, this was catastrophic. I had to stop him. I knew that I had to. If I didn't I knew that Dimitri would be horrified with himself and he'd be likely to try and seclude himself which meant that I wouldn't be able to stay beside him. With my new resolve I launched myself at him just as his head dipped down to bite another spot. I placed my arm between his open mouth and the guardian's neck. Pain seared up my arm as his fangs dug into my flesh and the iron scent of blood filled the air. For a moment Dimitri drank but then as I forced him to look at me he froze. Sense rolled back into him and gently he released my arm. He did however lick at the remaining blood and applied pressure at the punctures when he was done. He stared at me with both shame and wonder in his eyes. He'd managed to stop. He stopped and that was all that mattered.

The guardian that Dimitri was drinking from had already passed out and was lying ungracefully on the grass. With grace and skill, Dimitri blocked a hit aimed for his head and with a flash he'd punched the man in the stomach and thrown him halfway across the clearing. The man skidding and Dimitri resumed with caring for my arm as though the interruption never took place. Throughout the day I'd noticed the dark clouds occupying the sky and had wondered when it'd let loose. Apparently the sky chose that moment because all of a sudden, water began falling in little drops before pelting it down. Rain and hail fell from the sky pelting with such force that it hurt. I could barely see through the storm that suddenly struck. It was just as abrupt and brutal as the attack from these guardians. I watched with relief as they collapsed one by one. With this storm, the Strigoi had better sight than they did which gave them the upper hand. Also, with Cain here helping with the fight and Valentine being a skilled experienced fighter, the guardians went down twice as fast.

I saw a shadow creeping up behind Dimitri and without warning someone yanked my hair. Whoever held me dragged me towards the cliffs and fear rose again. Dimitri was being held back and I looked up through the rain to see the guardian staring down at me maliciously with a silver stake in his hand. I noticed throughout the fight that none of the guardians had ordinary traditional wooden stakes, they were all silver. My fear churned and swirled as I watched hopelessly while he lifted the stake. I couldn't move anymore. All my strength fell away and it didn't help that Dimitri had just bitten me. I should've known that all those times I lost blood through this fight would catch up with me. Now it did when it mattered most. How ironic that when I need my strength most, it seems to evade me. I struggled helplessly and somewhat pathetically I had to admit in his grip. He held my neck in a secure choke hold.

"This is for all my comrades you brought down you bitch," he snarled. "And for defying the queen."

Fear gripped me tightly and swirled around me. I was going to die, after all of this I was going to die. I choked back a sob and forced myself to be strong. If I was going down, I would go with pride. I wouldn't cry like a pathetic snob, I would keep my head held high with the proud and warm feelings of protecting those in the town from the corrupt. I had deep faith that Riya would be able to win this war and help restore the world so that friendly Strigoi didn't have to live in fear and certain guardians wouldn't have to hide any more.

I waited for the pain to hit but it never did. I heard a squelch but I still didn't feel the pain. Then several things happened at the same time. I heard a gasp of pain from the person in front of me and two growls not so far away. Through the rain I saw the red and black streaks of hair and realised with horror that Riya had taken the blow for me. The plunge had been meant for me, but instead she'd gotten between me and my opponent. She'd saved me again. Again her blood splattered on my face as I stared down at her. The guardian was still holding onto my neck with one hand while the other was holding onto the stake that had dug through Riya's back. I could see the blood coated tip of the stake protruding from her chest. She gave a guttural groan as the guardian shifted the stake. Her pale face was contorted with agony and her fringe stuck to her forehead. The glow that always used to be in her eyes slowly faded and pain flooded through me. The deep ache ate at my heart as I saw her face twist in pain every time the guardian twisted the stake. She'd had to save me again because I wasn't strong enough. Because I didn't have enough strength.

Her eyes rolled shut and a small and somewhat regretful smile stretched across her face.

"Riya!" I screamed with shameless tears running down my face.

Valentine's growl of pure ferocity and rage matched Cain's and together they lunged at the guardian who was twisting the stake in Riya's chest. The force of their attack had me skidding across the grass. Unfortunately, Riya fell to the other side; the side of the sea where the waves crashed against the rocks. No!

"_Stay strong Roza, you can make it through this and please keep the others filled with - "_

Her message was cut short and I scurried to the edge searching the waters for her but I couldn't see anything. I couldn't see a damn thing in the dark waters.

**_End of Secret War…_**

* * *

**_Mwah!!!! Hope you guys like the horrid cliff hanger!!! For those who like this story, yes there will be a sequel and it'll be called Hidden Secrets. However, I have no idea when I'll have time to start writing it thanks to exams and school work and all that jazz. Thanx very much to those who've been reading and reviewing this story! Any comment is appreciated and I'm glad you've liked it! XxX Merlyn_**


End file.
